


Ropes and roses

by lexi_con



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Consensual Violence, From Sex to Love, Homophobia, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual frustration led Suga to a situation he never thought possible, yet here he was. "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back again" Suga thought this saying fitted him rather well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. coolvolleyXX_king

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally only planned as a two or threeshot, as a responce to the awful movie that is 50 shades of grey :))) But somewhere along the line it gained story and substance and suddenly it wasn't pwp anymore... This fanfic will be updated with 3-5 weeks in between, so heads up!
> 
> Edit; I have forgotten to mention this, and since it only gets adressed briefly in the future I'm gonna say it here. Suga is no longer playing volleyball officially with the team in this story. It's like the traditional approach; the third years retire after inter high. Suga, Daichi and Asahi still participate in practice though not to the same extent as before.

_‘Hello. This is my first time talking about this, but I have no one to talk to near me so I guess this is second best._

_I’m a gay man who just turned 18. I’ve had sex with men before, but lately I’ve been getting curious about BDSM. I have no lover and no contacts to the gay scene. I’m wondering if there’s anyone out there with a similar experience who could give me some advice with how I should go about meeting someone with similar interests._

_Thank you in advance_

_Hanawara00’_

With sweaty palms, burning cheeks and a pulse so hard that it might pop a vein Suga re-read the text on his screen for the umpteenth time. Licking his dry lips, he hovered the mouse over the “post” button.

_This is crazy. I shouldn’t do this._

Eyes flicking between the post and X button in the corner of the screen, Suga contemplated again. With a sigh he was almost going to close the window, but just as he was about to move the cursor a noise outside his bedroom door made him jump (but he definitevly didn’t yelp, not a chance), and post the thread on accident.

Staring in horror, Suga looked for the delete button, but before he could find it a reply already popped up beneath his original text.

_‘Aw, poor lil’ babe. I’ll tell you all about it. But maybe you prefer demonstration? ;)’_

Suga recoiled. Not the response he was expecting. Not a response he was comfortable with. As he sat contemplating if he should reply more replies started dropping in ever so steadily.

_‘We could meet up and I’ll show you.’_

_‘What do you think about when you jerk off?’_

_‘Can’t wait to wreck you pretty little ass. Too bad you’re not a virgin.’_

Suga blinked, blinked, and blinked. He stared and scrolled down the wall of replies, waiting for the next one, until he looked at the clock and realized he had been doing so for almost twenty minutes. Definitely not the responses he wanted. He could barely even believe some of the things that showed up in the comments. Appalled, he was about to log out, but when he opened the drop down menu to do so he noticed he’d gotten a message. Frowning, he took the plunge and opened it.

_‘Hey, I’m guessing you might not want to reply to this after all those nasty idiots commenting on your thread, but I wanted to tell you something._

_You probably wouldn’t, but I don’t think you should hit up any of those commenting. It’s obvious they want to take advantage of your lack of knowledge and force themselves on you. Instead of going with some creep on the street, you can ask me if you have any questions about bdsm, I’ll do my best to answer any questions you might have. I don’t know how much you know, but it isn’t safe to try hardcore stuff just for the sake of it._

_Anyway, you should take the thread down, it’s just attracting a lot of perverts._

Once more Suga was stuck re-reading, trying to discern what this particular person wanted. From the comments he guessed everyone on this site were moving with an ulterior motive, but at the same time the message seemed sincere enough.

Squinting suspiciously at the name, _coolvolleyXX_king_ , Suga clicked it and read the profile. The user was male, no surprise there, and stated his age to be 18 as well, even if that was easy to forge. His bio said he was an exclusive top and his sexual interests laid in casual relationships and BDSM. His hobby was volleyball, a pleasant surprise, but how that was relevant on a site for unconventional kinks Suga had no idea. But still, this guy seemed several times more trustworthy than the rest of the userbase.

Returning to the message, Suga started typing out his reply, figuring it couldn’t hurt to take the help of someone more experienced, as long as he wasn’t being slimy about it.

_‘Thank you for the warning. I saw on your profile that we’re the same age. If I’m supposed to ask questions I’d like to know how experienced you are. I don’t mean that in a creepy way though.’_

He only had to wait a few minutes for the reply, deleting his thread in the meantime that hadn’t gotten a single helpful comment.

_‘Haha, I don’t think you sound the least bit creepy. I’ve been having sex since I was 15, with varying degrees of bdsm kinks depending on my partner. I’ve done most things and know about more, so you can ask me anything.’_

Gawking, Suga found it hard to believe that this guy had been doing it from such a young age. Frowning, he expressed his doubts in his next message. The reply he got baffled him even more.

_‘My family has always been very open about sex, and I was curious so I did it. I’ve had no trouble finding partners, so I guess I just did it naturally. You know, if you’re so suspicious you should turn to someone you can trust.’_

“But I don’t know anyone like that…” Suga grumbled under his breath. He really couldn’t imagine himself talking about this with anyone. His parents were out of the question by default, just like his younger siblings, and Daichi didn’t even know he was gay. Well, no one knew he was gay, but that’s beside the point.

_‘Well alright. I’ll ask you, I don’t have anyone else to talk to about this. Though I was kind of hoping to get into contact with someone I could try it out with.’_

Immediately after he set the message he was regretting it, wanting to kick himself for his terrible habit for being overly honest over the internet. Well, the probability this guy was even in his area was so small it was a one in a million chance anyway.

_‘Well, if you’re somewhere in the vicinity of Sendai, I’m all for it.’_

One in a million just happened.

_‘Really? You live in Sendai?’_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later and Suga had let himself get talked into meeting the helpful, strangely charming coolvolleyXX_king after a lot of reassurances and promises. They’d be meeting at a café, not late, there’d be a lot of people there. Nothing to worry about, something both his internet friend and Suga himself had told him countless times already.

The train was full of people that afternoon, leaving Suga standing pressed up against the door in order to not seem like a molester to the group of girls standing next to him. He didn’t like this cramped space; it felt like everyone knew what he was doing and that is something he’d rather avoid. One of the girls kept glancing at him too, making him break out in a cold sweat of nervousness. He hoped she wasn’t an esper.

When the doors opened he breathed a sigh of relief, hurrying out onto the platform. He checked the location on his phone again, making sure he was at the right station before he made his way to the stairs. The sky was grey with heavy clouds, a sure sign that it would rain soon. With a hutter, Suga decided to inform his ‘date’ that he was almost at the café before he made his way there. Then he pocketed his phone, waiting for a response. It came a mere minute later.

 _‘I have already arrived! I have a red umbrella with a limegreen handle with me, I’ll place it by the booth door.’_ the text read, and Suga took a sharp breath. This is it, there was no going back now.

With a short reply that he was coming in a minute, Suga made way for the café with a booming heart and sweaty palms. When he saw the sign dingling out from the wall he felt cold come over him. He could turn around now, excuse himself and never ever speak of this to anyone again. But at the same time, all the anticipation, all the fantasies he’d had, they almost forced him to move forward and open the door.

The inside smelled like coffee and sweets, not all that surprising. Suga looked around and saw that a lot of the tables were taken, but no booths.

“Welcome! A table for one?” the barista asked, smiling politely at him.

“Huh? Oh, no, I came to meet a...friend. He said he was in a booth…?” Suga hated how he sounded so nervous, and the barista gave him a slightly puzzled look before pointing to the right.

“The booths are in that corridor. Would you like something to eat and drink?”

Biting his lip, Suga knew it would be rude to not order anything, but he was far too nervous to eat. Looking over the list of drinks, he settled for a cup of hot chocolate and brought it with him. He was glad it had a lid, or else he would’ve spilled, probably.

Walking into the corridor, he saw an umbrella standing outside the booth furthest in, and he breathed a sigh of relief; the chance of anyone overhearing so far in would be abysmal. With a calming breath Suga walked forward, trying to imagine what this person, coolvolleyXX_king, would be like. Online he seemed nice enough. He probably liked volleyball, maybe even played himself, which in turn would mean he’d have a fairly nice body…

_Stop thinking about irrelevant things!_

Suga gave himself an inaudible slap, steeling his nerves as he started pulling the sliding door. He cleared his throat, about to call out in greeting when his eyes found the other pair that was already inside the room.

The words caught in his throat.

He froze.

His eyes were almost popping out of his head, because the one sitting in the room wasn’t some unknown man he had never seen before, no; it was someone he never thought he’d meet like this.

Oikawa Tooru was sitting there, a cup of something oozing and a pastry in front of him, looking up with eagerness until a flash of recognition swept over his face. The spoon that had been in his mouth was released and they stared at each other for a second, then realization struck at the same time.

“Oh, are you--

“I-I--I’m sorry! Wro--

“Wait!”

Suga was staggering backwards but Oikawa was quickly up from his seat and grabbed Suga’s wrist, effectively stopping him from fleeing. Suga could feel the red riding up his face from below his scarf. He cursed it, now he couldn’t even pretend like he had actually just stepped into the wrong booth. His stomach suddenly clenched and he whimpered but kept his eyes to the floor, too humiliated to do anything else. Japan had a population of millions, it was just his luck that it was someone he knew-- _Oikawa_ to boot--that he had happened to arrange a meeting about his kinks with.

“Sorry, I think I should go--

“Why don’t you come in and sit down?” the tone was surprisingly serious, completely new to Suga’s ears. He knew that if he walked out now he’d seem so scandalous, blushing up to his ears and all. The cat was already out of the bag, so it couldn’t get much worse anyway.

“Ok…” he squeaked and let Oikawa lead him inside, sitting down on the empty seat across from the occupied one.

After Oikawa settled there was a long pause. Suga didn’t dare to look up, just staring at the papercup in his hands and taking the occasional sip. The air was so tense, or maybe it was just him, because Oikawa was leaning one of his elbows on the table and seemed to eat his cake calmly. When he was finished he didn’t move for a while and Suga wondered what would happen. After a few minutes of waiting and nothing happening he dared to raise his gaze a little though, meeting the other’s intense stare uncertainly.

“U-um…” he started, but was swiftly cut off.

“You finally looked up,” Oikawa said with a grin.

“Uh...I…” Suga was at a loss of words, but he couldn’t turn his gaze away, there was just something about the way Oikawa looked at him that made him unable to.

“It’s alright. I didn’t expect you either,” Oikawa chuckled and twiddled the little spoon between his fingers. “My offer still stands though, if you are still interested.”

A new burst of colour exploded over Suga’s face, making him hunch his shoulders forward. “I-I don’t know...I was thinking that it wouldn’t be so bad with someone I didn’t know beforehand but…”

“I understand, you did say you hadn’t told anyone, about being gay or a masochist,” Oikawa sat back and nodded to himself, ignoring Suga’s sputtering.

“I-I--how can you just say that?!” Suga whimpered in mortification.

“I’m pretty used to it, and it’s nothing strange. I’m a top and pansexual, so I’m not far off from your spectra,” Oikawa explained as if he was telling the weather the next day, “you really don’t have to be embarrassed you know.”

Suga resisted the urge to whine like a dog again, twirling the paper cup between his hands. “I-I don’t know if I can...with you…” he trailed off, then realized he sounded extremely rude, “I mean that I don’t know if I could do it with anyone I know! It’s not you specifically…”

Though it might be a little bit of that as well, Oikawa hadn’t exactly left the best of impressions during their matches, character-wise. Not that he needed to know.

“That’s fine, but you know, the me on the court is very different from the me in bed,” he smiled, cocking his head, “you can get to know me anew.”

Suga frowned. Well, it was obvious people were different depending on the level of intimacy, but the base of a character could alway be visible. Oikawa’s base seemed to consist of cunning and deviousness.

“Besides, I already know your secret, so why not give it a try?” the smile was far too sweet to be innocent.

Yup, definitely cunning.

“I-I guess…” Suga muttered before taking another sip of his chocolate.

“Great!” Oikawa clapped his hands before leaning forward, “so, have you done your homework?”

“H-homework?” Suga blinked in confusion.

“I believe I told you to look up some things you thought you might be comfortable with trying, you know, best to not start at expert level,” Oikawa reminded, happily almost.

“Oh...Well, I don’t know what’s ‘expert level’ or not, but I did,” he raised his hand to tug at a grey strand of hair, “...do a little r-research.” Oikawa clapped and made a motion for him to continue. “Uh…do you promise not to tell anyone?”

Oikawa frowned, then set his hands down on the table. “Actually, forget what I just said. I think there’s some things we need to discuss before taking a step to even talk about doing something.”

“Oh-k…” Suga felt his face twist in confusion.

“I’ll explain the basics of the basics to you, since you don’t seem to be all that read up on them,” Oikawa said sternly, then smiled, “but it’s not like it’s your fault, I was in the wrong for jumping ahead.”

“No! It’s nothing…” Suga felt his voice shrink when the other looked at him.

“Wrong, it is everything. A sadomasochistic relationship is built on two things; trust and respect. The submissive must trust the dominant one to respect their wishes and limits. If there’s no trust or respect it’s simply abusive, so communication is key,” Oikawa was serious, a different kind than Suga had seen him have on court. Now he wasn’t smiling, he was making absolutely sure that Suga knew nothing he said was a joke, or unimportant.

“It might be hard for someone like you who is used to keeping everything in, but most BDSM couples talk before _every single time_ they have intercourse, going through what they will do and what they feel comfortable with, so if you are serious about this, you need to do that,” Oikawa said, gaze meaning.

“I...I had no idea,” Suga mumbled and suddenly felt a little...stupid. No, naive was a better word.

“Well, not much in media represent the reality of BDSM, so I can’t really blame you. But you need to know that if you decide that you want to try with me--and I certainly have nothing against it,” Oikawa winked mischievously, “I will listen to _everything_ you have to say, so don’t be afraid to ask or tell me to stop, because _I will do it_.”

Suga felt his heart clench, he wasn’t prepared for such a heartfelt declaration. Suddenly a lot of the doubt within him was washed away, because he couldn’t hear a shred of lies in Oikawa’s words. So, he nodded.

“Alright,” he said.

“Splendid. If you have any questions, just ask,” Oikawa smiled before leaning forward and bit his lip, deviously, “so, shall we talk about the homework now?”

Suga raised his shoulders and hunched a little, glaring stubbornly over the lid of his cup, “you don’t have any shame, do you?”

“I’m an S, of course I don’t,” Oikawa smirked and lowered his eyelids to give Suga a sultry look, “that’s more your thing.”

Grumbling at the annoying self confidence, Suga set down his cup again, “p-promise you won’t laugh.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” again, a sudden burst of seriousness. It made Suga wonder just what Oikawa’s real personality was.

“Uh, alright then,” Suga set his hands down in his lap and let his gaze fall to the table, he couldn’t bare to look at Oikawa as he spoke, “I-I looked up a few things and...I guess blindfolds and some kind of uh...r-restraint…”

Oikawa hummed in understanding but said nothing. Suga was squirming in his seat, he had a few more things he had seen that seemed interesting, but from what he had just been told he didn’t know if it was too “high level”, as it had been put.

“Is that all?” Oikawa asked then, “I’m sure you’ve seen some specific things you’d like to try.”

“I-it’s not _all_ but…” Suga trailed off.

“Hey, it’s not like you have to do it _now_ ,” Oikawa laughed, “tell me, then I can help you decide what you should start with. Not all tops are good with beginners, in case you decide you want to try with someone other than me.”

Suga thought he heard a little resignation in the last statement, but was sure he just imagined it.

“A-alright… I-I looked up some slangs and I saw s-shibari…” Suga felt his throat clog up on him, “and uh...roleplay and toys… there, t-that’s it.”

Oikawa sat still for a few moments, then touched his chin in thought.

“Hm, I think shibari is something you should wait with. Both you and your partner should go to someone experienced to make sure you learn the basics right,” Oikawa nodded, “and that kind of restraint is something where you’d have to leave your safety entirely in the hands of another, if your hands are tied up, so you should definitely wait until you trust them with it.”

“Uh, do you not know the basics?” Suga asked uncertainly, then felt like slapping himself when he saw Oikawa’s surprised--then childishly pleased--face.

“I do, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have to learn them as well. Besides, it might be more uncomfortable than you can handle right now. You have to inure yourself,” Suga hoped that last part was a joke.

“Anyway, a simple restraint like handcuffs--safety ones I might add so you can get out of them yourself--should be no problem. Just be clear with how tight and restraining it should be. A blindfold is fine too, a lot of people do that in vanilla relationships,” Oikawa explained calmly, then narrowed his eyes, “but what kind of toys do you want to use?”

Suga blushed again, with Oikawa being so calm and serious, he almost forgot they were talking about sex here. Specifically, how he wanted to have sex.

Whimpering, Suga covered his face with his hands as he mumbled out his answer, “v-vibrators and dildos a-and a...b-beads…”

“Analbeads huh,” Oikawa tapped his fingers against the table, “that should be fine. You’re not a virgin, so I think you could handle small ones. Same with dildos.” As he pondered a sudden flash of horror came over his face.

“Sorry, it’s not me who can say what you can take, it’s just I think that would be for the best, then if you don’t feel comfortable you should just say so!” the hurried excuse took Suga aback, he hadn’t expected the brunet to make such a 180.

“It’s fine, if you hadn’t told me all this I would’ve...well, I would probably have dived headfirst,” Suga said awkwardly, coughing into his hand.

“Then I’m glad I did,” Oikawa smiled, sincerely.

“But you didn’t say anything about roleplaying,” Suga tried to sound nonchalant, but he got quiet at the last word, much to his own shame. He wanted to sound as confident as Oikawa, but it was far off the mark.

“Hm, well, it all depends on what you want to roleplay and the kind of person you are. Some can do it right off the bat, other has to know their partner better. If I’d have to guess, I think you’re the latter,” Oikawa pointed at the other, then grinned, “but we can try it if you want to.”

“You seem awfully confident I won’t turn you down,” Suga scoffed, he couldn’t help being swept up in Oikawa’s pace.

“Well, right now I think my chances are about fifty-fifty, so might as well try and tip the scale to my advantage,” Oikawa put on a seductive face again, leaning closer to Suga over the table, “because like I said earlier, I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

“You sure about that?” Suga asked lowly, unconsciously leaning forward as well.

“Absolutely, you’re exactly my type,” Oikawa smiled, letting one of his hands slide over the table to graze against Suga’s fingertips, “I wouldn’t mind teaching you either.”

Heart beating fast, Suga bit the inside of his lip as he looked into Oikawa’s lusty orbs. He couldn’t deny that the mere thought of doing it with the skilled captain was...intriguing, but he was still uncertain. Maybe they weren’t compatible, so this conversation would just run out in the sand, or if they tried nothing would go right. But the possibility that they could fit together was still there, and then Suga could _finally_ get some of this insistent curiosity and sexual frustration out of his system. It was a gamble, but one that he felt himself more willing to bet on as the seconds passed.

“I-if you really want to tip the scales, you should kiss me,” Suga frowned so much he seemed angry, but the almost glowing blush on his face worked to make him as intimidating as a puppy. Oikawa laughed.

“If that’s what it'll take to convince you,” Oikawa licked his lips before standing up in his seat, reaching forward to place a hand on the nape of Suga’s neck to tug at his hair. Getting the hint, Suga raised his chin, looking up at Oikawa and feeling his breath hitch at the intensity of the hot gaze. Breathing was suddenly something he had to think about how to do, because when their lips touched he forgot he needed air all together.

It was nothing like Suga expected; no kind of reservation or doubt. Oikawa immediately opened his mouth to bite on Suga’s bottom lip, then sucking harshly on the reddening flesh. Suga whimpered before he tried to return the favour, only to have Oikawa’s tongue gliding along his teeth. Trying to not just get swept away, Suga forced his tongue past Oikawa’s lips, only to whimper in pleasure when it was mercilessly sucked at. It almost felt like something more obscene was being sucked, but Suga didn’t have time to think about that because the moment he lost a little concentration Oikawa took advantage of it. Suga’s eyes had closed somewhere down the line, sinking into the feeling of having his mouth invaded. He desperately tried to keep up, massaging his tongue against the other’s as it thrust inside his mouth. Feeling as if he was unable to do anything to match, Suga merely let him do what he wanted, moaning as he was forced to yield according to Oikawa’s actions. He didn’t mind though, because it felt good, _really good_.

When Suga thought he was going insane from the sensuality, Oikawa suddenly pulled away. Dazed and disoriented, Suga blinked his eyes open, panting and aware just how much saliva that was in his mouth. He swallowed as he realized that Oikawa was grinning triumphantly.

“I can take this as a ‘yes’?” Oikawa motioned to his shirt. The shirt that Suga had gripped so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

_When did I do that?_

In a hasty movement Suga let go and leaned back, brows coming together in an embarrassed frown.

“So?” Oikawa’s eyes sparkled, filled with anticipation. He definitely thought he had this one in the bag. Which he did.

“Yes,” Suga nodded, “yes, I’d like to t-try with you.”

“Wonderful,” if you could look sin in the eye, that was what Suga was doing the moment his consent was confirmed. It made a warm shiver run down his spine.

“A-are we going now?” Suga asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was near seven.

Oikawa sat down again and shook his head, “we both have school tomorrow, and we still need to discuss the details.”

“Oh…” Suga felt stupid, it was the first time they met like this and he was already expecting things.

Oikawa didn’t seem to notice his disappointment or embarrassment, or he didn’t address them, “First, let’s decide what you want to do.”

“What do you think would be good to start with?” Suga felt like he had to leave this in Oikawa’s hands, he was far too inexperienced to make demands.

“Like I said before, a blindfold and handcuffs might be enough the first time. I could bring vibrators too,” Oikawa tapped his cheek in thought, “how do you feel about dirty talk?”

“Dirty talk?” Suga cocked his head in question.

“Yeah, like describing what I do and shaming. Basically, I’ll be mean,” Oikawa’s mouth twitched up with mischief.

Suga bit the inside of his lip again. He had fantasized about it, heck, he’d even masturbated to the thought of being violated on the train, this should be the least he could take.

“I think I’ll be fine with that,” he nodded.

“Just so you know I can get a little carried away, so if I say something you don’t like, like if I call you names and stuff, tell me,” Oikawa then lit up as if he had just remembered something, “which reminds me, we need a safe word.”

“Safe word?” Suga had heard that was used, but he didn’t really know what it was.

“In BDSM the usual phrases like ‘no’ and ‘stop’ doesn’t carry the meaning they do in a vanilla relation. It’s kind of part of the sex that you protest, usually. Instead there’s a safety word and when either partner says it the sex stop, regardless of one being a second before orgasm or whatever. It stops,” Suga recoiled at the angry growl, Oikawa had turned his face down, but Suga could see the raw fury in the other’s expression.

“A-alright…” it made Oikawa snap back, blinking blankly a few times before smiling in apology.

“Sorry, I get kind of angry at the thought of not having a safety word,” he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “do you have anything in mind? Something easy to remember and say.”

Suga’s nose wrinkled as he thought about it. Easy to say and remember but hard to mistake for something else, probably. It was harder than he thought, since he didn’t want to have something that was a total mood-killer, in case it was just something minor that needed to be fixed.

“How about ‘foul’?” he suggested, almost regretting it when Oikawa laughed.

“That’s perfect. Easy to remember,” Oikawa smiled and pulled out his phone, “I’ll write it down, ok?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Suga didn’t know if he was expected to answer, but might as well.

“Now that that’s out of the way, should we plan?” Oikawa set his chin in top of his hands, child-like eagerness twinkling in his eyes.

“I think I’ll let you take the lead with that one,” Suga made a stiff motion, letting the responsibility fall upon the other.

“I guess,” Oikawa stopped to think for a moment, “for the blindfold I’ll bring a material we can tie around your eyes and a pair of handcuffs. Do you prefer with or without fur?”

“Is there a difference?” Suga let out an amused huff.

“Without can hurt a bit more, and there’s the aesthetic, but other than that, nothing,” Oikawa shrugged.

“Then bring whatever you want. It doesn’t really matter to me,” Suga said, because it really didn’t.

“If you say so,” Oikawa had his phone out again, probably taking notes, “I’ll bring a small vibrator too...you can decide when we meet up if you want to use it or not. Oh, I forgot to ask, do you want to go all the way?”

Suga raised an eyebrow, “I thought that was the point?”

A hearty laugh, “yeah, I guess you’d think that! It’s not necessary, the play is enough if you want to.”

Suga twisted his hands against each other under the table. Again, color was on his cheeks as he looked at Oikawa, who was patiently waiting for an answer. Suga had come here expecting full intercourse and to be honest, he’d probably be disappointed if it didn’t happen.

“If you don’t mind…”

“Don’t worry, Suga-chan, I am definitely all for it as long as you give me permission to,” Oikawa’s smirk was so sinfully suggestive Suga almost expected him to jump over the table and do it right now.

“That’s...fine then,” Suga felt his heart trying to make a break for it as he confirmed his consent. He was actually surprised at himself he could even sit here and say ‘yes I would like to have sex with you’ to Oikawa’s face. He must be going mad.

“Wonderful!” Oikawa exclaimed, clapping his hands together, “you know what you have to do to prepare yourself, right?”

Suga nodded.

“Well, just make sure to bring the stuff you need and we’ll go to a hotel,” Oikawa waved his hand at Suga’s concerned face, “it will be fine, the place I have in mind is the kind of place that has special bondage-rooms, they won’t lift an eyebrow at us coming through the door. But if you really do mind we can arrive separately.”

“No, I don’t think I’ll be able to go inside on my own,” Suga covered his face again, embarrassed by the thought of the receptionist giving him an unimpressed once-over.

“Let’s decide on where to meet up then. The hotel is two stations from here, so it would take twenty minutes to go there from here,” Oikawa hummed in thought.

“We can meet at the station? I take the train anyway, so I can just go over there at once,” Suga suggested.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, I come by train as well,” Oikawa wrote down the location on his phone. Then he looked up, one eyebrow raised, “what day should we meet?”

Suga laughed, it was kind of funny neither of them had thought about that. “I’m free from Friday evenings…”

“Me too,” Oikawa smiled, “but maybe we should take Saturday evening? You could tell your parents you’re sleeping over at my place and you can take the day to prepare. I don’t think coming directly from club-activities would be good for your first time.”

“I-I agree,” Suga said, “what time should we meet up?”

“Well, the hotel has a deal from eight to stay the night until ten the next day, so half past seven at the station?” Oikawa pondered, looking up at Suga for his opinion.

“That’ll be great,” Suga smiled, feeling a strange sense of lightness coming over him. It was as if his lungs could suddenly take in more air, that his blood could travel faster in his veins. It was kind of like just before a match; the excitement of playing.

Oikawa gave him a look, analyzing, but then shifted his attention down on his phone again, “I’ll send you what you need to know like the time and place, then, everything you need to do is show up.”

“I will,” Suga nodded eagerly.

“That’s good then,” Oikawa grinned at the enthusiasm, then checked the time, “sorry, but there’s a train that leaves in a few, and I’d really like to catch it…”

“Oh! T-that’s fine! Sorry for keeping you…” Suga excused himself, realizing that his train was also closing in, “mine is coming soon as well.”

“It’s fine, we can go to the station together,” Oikawa stood up and began gathering his things; a muffler, gloves and a trenchcoat that made him look like a model, but Suga wasn’t about to tell him that.

“You don’t like the cold, do you?” Suga asked as they walked out the café. It was raining outside.

“No, I hate it when my hands freeze,” Oikawa shuddered at the damp air and opened his umbrella, unique in more ways than having a lime-green handle, “come on, let’s share.”

“Is that volleyball prints?” Suga snorted as he looked up at the mainly red fabric that had opened over him.

“Yeah, I got it from my school’s sponsor,” Oikawa wrinkled his nose, “it’s nothing to laugh at!”

“Sorry, I just didn’t think,” Suga was interrupted by another sudden giggle, “that you of all people would have one like this.”

“Then what should I have?” Oikawa pouted.

“I don’t know! I’m not an umbrella expert!” Suga chuckled and pulled Oikawa’s sleeve when he was about to wander out on the street when the light was still red, “but I guess it suits you, in a weird way.”

Oikawa just huffed, “you’re much blunter about these kinds of things.”

“Huh?” Suga frowned; what was he talking about?

“But I guess you’ll get used to more _intimate_ topics soon,” Oikawa smirked mischievously.

Suga didn’t have a comeback to that, other than a sudden explosion of colour on his face. Oikawa just laughed at him. After that they walked in silence to the station, saying their goodbye as Oikawa got on his train. Suga was left on the platform for a few minutes where he could think today’s events through. Half of him wondered if he was stupid, the other was getting unbearably excited. Had he had a part left it would probably pat him on the back for being so brave to actually go through with it.


	2. Sinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would a Christmas be without sinning? Just so you know, Santa comes a day early in Sweden ;D  
> So uh I have a voice kink like HOLY SHIT if you want to imagine Oikawa's bed talk I recommend looking up either Hisoka or Ulquiorra bc that's the tone I imagine Oikawa having between the sheets, depending on his mood (///Σ///)

The next day Suga woke up at seven, then he was too nervous--or excited--to fall back asleep. His parents seemed to be surprised to find him sitting in the livingroom couch watching cartoons with his two younger siblings. He wasn’t a late riser, but being up before the first two morning shows were over was a rarity. His brother and sister seemed gleeful though, making him sing along with the opening theme and excitedly pointing out their favourite characters for him. 

It was a welcome distraction, but after breakfast he was back to his nerve wracking pondering. By lunch he got a message asking if he was still up for tonight, making his stomach turn. It took him almost an hour to respond, because again he was turning the possibilities over in his head. 

It would be easy for Oikawa to fool him into a prank, like having others waiting at the hotel. Maybe he would take advantage of their situation and use it to do something bad. Or he might bring some kind of recording device, taking pictures or videos. There were just so many risks and Suga didn’t know if he was prepared to take the step and do it. But at the same time; Oikawa hadn’t shown  _ anything _ but seriousness and genuinity during their meeting. Not once had he tried to convince Suga of anything he didn’t want. 

That fact spoke for itself, and Suga  _ had _ been looking forward to this. Besides, his stomach wasn’t telling him that he shouldn’t go, so how bad could this idea be? He told himself to not answer that question, because then he would just be back at square one. 

Once he made up his mind he replied that he was indeed down for it. Oikawa replied within seconds, sending a silly emoticon with hearts for eyes and an ‘I’m looking forward to it!’.

Suga choked back a giggle. Well damn, now there was no way he could back out.

The afternoon dragged on slowly, leaving Suga painfully aware of how his lower stomach kept on clenching up in nervousness. When the sun started to cast shadows in the livingroom he knew he had to get going though, making sure one last time that he had packed all the things necessary for an overnight stay and...other activities. His siblings seemed almost distressed at the fact that he was leaving the house, but he was able to get away when his dad came and grabbed the kids to place them at the kitchen table for dinner. 

Suga bid farewell to his family and jogged to the station, in a hurry because of his siblings holding him up. It came as no surprise that the train was full of teenagers going into the city, probably heading for some kind of party or other. It was the second time that week that Suga hoped that he hadn’t ended up in the same car as an esper.

When he got out of the station he quickly headed to the stairs but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Oikawa standing at the first step, looking at his phone. Heart suddenly beating far too fast, Suga would have turned around to hide if he hadn’t been crashed into by a woman who hadn’t expected his sudden stop. They both yelped in pain and he hastily apologized, anxiously making sure she was alright before excusing himself again. When she was well on her way he turned again, only to lock gaze with Oikawa who was smiling amusedly at him. 

“Hello, Suga-chan,” Oikawa said as Suga approached him.

“Please tell me you didn’t see that,” he muttered behind his scarf, ears staining pink in humiliation.

“I won’t say anything then,” Suga groaned at that, “should we get going?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess,” Suga agreed tentatively. He was suddenly tenfold more nervous now that Oikawa was here, a constant reminder that  _ yep you aren’t dreaming Sugawara Koushi, you are going to have kinky sex with Oikawa Tooru; best setter in the prefecture _ .

Suga just blindly followed Oikawa, wondering how he should behave to  _ not _ appear suspiciously hyper-aware of the other. He focused on walking, well, normally, with a normal distance between them and a normal expression on his face. No matter how incognito he thought he was it didn't help with his fear that the many people they passed somehow  _ knew _ what they were going. It was absurd, he knew, but is was still in the front of his brain.

“This way,” Oikawa said and led them onto a street filled with shimmering neonlights. Not a lot of people were there, but Suga still felt as if the few that were stared at them. His nerves must have been completely visible on his face, because Oikawa stepped closer and grabbed his hand, “it’s ok, they’re all here for the same thing.”

Suga wasn’t calmed by the words, but the reassuring squeeze made him relax a little. It was true, the only people there were couples, giggling and clinging to each other. He breathed deeply as they continued down the road, passing several building advertising their cheap rooms and guarantee of discretion. Then Oikawa tugged him into the direction of a building that had the words “Starly Club” in bright neon pink letters over the entrance. 

“I-I thought we were going to a hotel?” he asked lowly.

“This is a club  _ and _ hotel, though only special members can rent rooms,” Oikawa quirked his mouth, “I know the owner, so you don’t have to worry about people seeing us enter, we might as well be employees.”

Suga’s chin slacked. Had...had Oikawa kept him nervous  _ on purpose _ ? 

“Wha--why didn’t you say so from the start?!” Suga hissed, scowling.

“I enjoy watching you all nervous and squirmy,” Oikawa grinned as he opened the door, “just see it as a little taste of what’s coming.”

Thoroughly scandalized, Suga didn’t even protest when he was pulled into the flashy club, then forgot to protest because of the glamorous interior. Everything went in glossy shades of black, brown and red, making Suga wonder if it was ok to step on the floor without wiping his shoes first. 

“Wata-san? Are you here?” Oikawa called, making Suga jump at the interruption of his thoughts. He was still just a little bit angry about being played like that, but he figured it could wait until they were alone. 

A man came out behind the bar that was to the right of where they were standing, wearing a bartender outfit. The man was handsome, taller than Oikawa and had blond hair pulled into a small ponytail and a short stubble. He gave off a similar aura to Ukai, which made Suga just a little bit reassured. 

“Hey Tooru-kun, what a cutie you brought with you!” scratch that, the tone was  _ far _ too cheerful and light to be anything like his coach, “you want the key?”

“That’d be a good start, yeah,” Oikawa said, reaching his hand forward when he saw a black little disc on a keychain dangling from the blond man’s finger.

“Alright, enjoy your stay! Try not to be up all night,” the man winked at them and Oikawa just groaned, leading Suga away before he had the chance to say anything. They headed for a door that was hidden behind a heavy drapery, directly connected to a flight of stairs. 

“Who...who was that?” Suga asked, forgetting all about Oikawa’s prank from before. 

“Wata Hotaru, he owns this place and is a friend of my family,” Oikawa said as they ascended onto the second floor, continuing down a dimly lit corridor. The floor was covered by a mat, so their footsteps were soft. 

“A friend of your family sets you up with a room for dates?” Suga sounded sceptical.

“We share interests. He taught me a lot,” Oikawa stopped in front of a door with the number 8 on it, but before he opened it he turned to Suga and saw a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

“Taught...you…” Suga mouthed out, wondering if what he heard was what he thought it meant. 

Oikawa just laughed, “yeah, but not  _ practically _ . He wouldn’t lay his hands on someone underage. Not that we’d be as  _ compatible _ as you and I.”

Realization dawned slowly, but when it did, Suga blushed red again. So that man was just like Oikawa; a top. As he stood there, taking his time mulling over the fact he just realized, Oikawa opened the door and stepped inside the room. Following suit, Suga stopped in the opening, gawking.

The room was anything but small, with dark walls and floor and a large bed as the main centerpiece. When Oikawa switched on the lights more details came into view and they almost made Suga gasp out loud. Boards with shackles were hanging on one of the walls, there were several hooks in the ceiling and next to the door that was probably the bathroom there was an unsettling “X” made of wood spiked to the wall with straps hanging from it.

Suga tensed, heart beating fast. It was a little unsettling, having so many odd items in the room.

“You can come in, you know,” Oikawa said as he started rummaging through his bag that he had placed on the bed. Suga complied, taking off his shoes and moving to stand behind Oikawa, nervously tugging at the sleeves of his jacket. 

“Here, these are what I brought,” Oikawa stepped aside to display a variety of objects that made Suga’s stomach twist with anticipation. A pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs, a cloth that was surely going to work as a blindfold, a set of elastic rings and a small, round vibrator Suga could barely look at because he felt so  _ indecent _ . 

“Um, what are these?” Suga pointed at the rings that varied in size. 

“Cockrings, to keep you from cumming,” Oikawa explained matter-of-factly, no shame at all, “if you want to try it.”

“O-oh…” Suga stammered. He shifted his gaze to Oikawa, but immediately looked away again when he saw that he was being stared at.

“You don’t have to, we can just stick to--

“We can try it,” Suga breathed.

Oikawa stood quiet, then he started grinning. He grabbed the handcuffs and held them up, “give me your hand, I’ll show you how to get them off.” Suga let himself be cuffed, skin tingling at the fluffy feeling. Oikawa calmly explained about the little clasp that would open the cuffs, letting Suga try a few times to get them off on his own, in case he deemed it necessary. Suga was thinking to himself that he  _ should _ feel awkward (he did the first time, when he didn’t quite get the hang of it), but all he felt was an odd sense of trust. Oikawa assured him again and again it was only for Suga’s own comfort he should know this, because Oikawa swore that he’d release him if asked. 

“It’s ok, Oikawa-san,” Suga said after maybe the fourth time he was being reminded of the use of the safety word, giving a reassuring smile, “I believe you.”

Oikawa stared at him for a second, surprised. Then he took the rings on the bed and put them in Suga’s hands, urging him towards the bathroom. “I’ll set things up out here, you can go and get ready.”

“Ok…” Suga didn’t really understand what Oikawa had to ‘set up’, but he saw no reason to refuse getting ready himself. The bathroom was surprisingly normal, with white and marine tiles. The only thing that made him associate it to the room he had just come from were the oddly placed bars in the shower, as if they were meant to hold on to in case....Suga blushed. 

Pinching his own cheek, Suga got to work. He had to make sure he was all clean, inside out. He set his bag on the large sink and got the items he needed out before he undressed. The inside cleaning was always the most troublesome, but also the most vital. Hopefully Oikawa wouldn’t knock and ask why he was taking so long to get into the shower, because wow that would be embarrassing and Suga was pretty sure he wouldn’t come out the door unless someone kicked it in and dragged him out. 

Once he was ready he put the stuff away and stepped into the shower, pressing up against one corner as he started the water and waited for it to get warm. He had made sure to bring his own soap; the second man he had slept with had expressed his annoyance at the scent of citrus from the hotel’s body wash. Since then Suga had made it a point to wash himself with unperfumed products only, if he was going to sleep with someone. He didn’t want Oikawa to scrunch his nose at his favourite apple scented body wash after all. Actually he didn’t want Oikawa to smell him at all. What if he didn’t like it? But not smelling  _ anything _ was impossible so Suga would make sure it was as neutral as could be. 

He’d also brought a scrub glove, so he used it all over his body, liking the feeling of how hot and soft his skin became after using it. It might just be in his head, but it made him feel good about himself and he needed every ounce of confidence he could scramble together. Oikawa on the other hand seemed to be brimming with self-assurance. Maybe it was because he was a charismatic volleyball captain popular with the ladies, maybe it was because he was an S, Suga didn’t know. He did know that it made butterflies flutter in his stomach though. 

Suga bit his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as he thought about it. He was going to have sex with Oikawa; _ the  _ Oikawa Tooru. The thought had passed his mind several times the past few days already, leaving him so excited he had to twist and turn in bed before he could sleep. But now it was a different kind of excited. Now the thought was sinking in and it wasn’t so much  _ Oikawa Tooru _ that was occupying his thoughts, but the  _ sex _ part. It was still (probably) nice that it was Oikawa, but Suga had had intercourse enough times to know that he was (hopefully) going to feel good,  _ really good _ , very soon. 

Suga tried to resist the urge to follow the water’s path down his body, but the more he thought about  _ not  _ doing it the more conscious he became of the droplets, more aware of his own body. He was getting aroused, the thought of having sex with Oikawa was making him excited. It was an awkward realization, though he was glad that he didn’t seem to have any unconscious dislike for this entire affair. 

Before he made the mistake of actually touching himself beforehand, Suga got out of the shower and dried himself off. He took the wall-attached hairdryer and made sure his hair was almost dry as well, it’d feel nasty laying on a wet pillow all night after all. Then he was about to put on a bathrobe and go outside, until he saw the multiple cockrings he had placed on the sink. With an inward whimper Suga picked them apart, laying them out in order of size. He knew he wasn’t bigger than average, so he tried one that he  _ thought _ was the right size. His cock was only half hard, so it was a little difficult to know if the ring that fit now would do so later, but he figured Oikawa would be able to judge if a bigger one was necessary. 

Then Suga went to the door, grabbing a bathrobe that laid on the shelf on the wall and wrapping himself in the fluffy material. He took a deep breath to collect himself as he set his hand on the doorknob. He turned it slowly, only opening the door by an inch as he peeked out. When no monster popped out, he swung the door open, eyes immediately setting on Oikawa who was standing by the bed, checking his phone though he immediately abandoned it when he heard Suga.

“Hello there, Suga-chan,” he smiled and motioned for Suga to come closer. The room was darker now, thanks to the heavy blinds covering the windows and the only light coming from the small wall-lamps. Oikawa hadn’t undressed, he was still in his pants and shirt, even if he had unbuttoned it half way. His lips were twitching with a repressed smile, or smirk, as Suga approached him. “Did you find one to your liking?”

Suga fought down the urge to whimper because  _ damn _ how could Oikawa be so straight forward about these kinds of things? 

Nodding despite himself blushing and wanting to shrink away, Suga held out his hand with the ring and presented it. “Uh, should I put it on now, or…?”

“No, no, you shouldn’t have it on too long, and I plan to take my good sweet time playing with you,” Oikawa reached up and brushed his fingers through Suga’s bangs before trailing down the side of his face and neck. Suga took a sharp breath, wondering how Oikawa’s touch could feel so obscene and natural at the same time. 

“O-oh…” Suga swallowed thickly, barely even aware that Oikawa had already taken the ring with his other hand, leaving him standing there like a statue. Oikawa just chuckled a little and leaned in, lips brushing against Suga’s ear.

“If you’re ready, why don’t you get on the bed?” 

_ Holy fuck. _

Suddenly Suga forgot how to do basic human actions because his brain short-circuited. Was that really Oikawa’s voice? Was it even humanly possible to sound so sexy? Apparently, since here Suga was, getting hard because he had that exact voice whispering to him that he should get on the bed. Never mind that his ears were sensitive; Oikawa could probably  _ talk _ him into an orgasm if he wanted to. (Suga made a mental note that phone sex was something he’d like to try. Soon).

“Suga-chan?” Oikawa had pulled back, cocking his head to the side in confusion at Suga’s fish-like expression.

“Huh? Oh yeah, bed. S-sure,” Suga scrambled for words but gave up, opting to try and not make a fool of himself as he got on the bed. He didn’t really know what to do after that, so he just sat on his shins and waited. 

“The bathrobe will get in the way, won’t it?” Oikawa asked, snickering silently when Suga looked down at himself as if he'd forgotten about it.

“Oh, I-I guess…” his hands immediately started working on the knot around his waist, but then his hands froze and he looked up at Oikawa. Suga had seen him before; Oikawa was muscular and definitely fit. Suga himself wasn’t so bad, he did train vigorously enough, but he simply couldn't put on as much muscle as most other boys his age. Now that the thought had crossed his mind, he was hesitant to take the robe off. His faltering must have been obvious, because Oikawa also climbed on the bed.

“What’s wrong? You changed your mind?” he asked, the question genuine and completely good natured, to Suga’s surprise. 

“T-that’s not it! I-I just…” Suga couldn’t look Oikawa in the eye, never mind the fact that he wasn’t really confident about his own body, he was already half-hard, “it’s a little difficult to get naked?”

Oikawa seemed bewildered for a moment before his expression softened. He reached forward,sneaking his fingers under the collar of the bathrobe, making Suga shudder. “Then I’ll help you,” the brunet said, pushing the material off Suga’s shoulder. Suga shivered, if it was from the cold air or the touch he wasn’t really sure, but the more of his skin was exposed the more nervous he got. He didn’t dare to look up at Oikawa, not until he got up on his knees to let the bathrobe get taken and thrown to the floor.

“What was there to be nervous about? You look just fine to me,” Oikawa said, tapping Suga’s chin to have him raise his gaze.

Suga didn’t say anything, just smiled a little. Oikawa took it as a good-to-go, so he turned around to retrieve the handcuffs and blindfold from the nightstand. “So, any last minute things you can think of?” he asked.

“Uh, no visible marks? Or somewhere they’re easy to hide, it’d be awkward to explain if anyone saw them…” Suga congratulated himself for thinking about that, even if it was last minute.

“Of course,” Oikawa grinned to himself, “kind of hard to explain why you’d fuck your rival, right?”

Suga frowned at the crude way of saying it, but he nodded anyway, “yeah.”

“No worries, I’ll be careful. Now, if you lay back…” Oikawa pushed at Suga’s shoulder gently and guided him down onto the soft mattress. Then Oikawa took one of his wrists and put the handcuff around it, then he brought the chain behind one of the bars of the bed’s headboard before locking Suga’s other arm as well. “It doesn’t hurt?”

“No, it’s fine,” Suga was actually a little touched that Oikawa was being so kind and careful with him. If he had been told about this last week he wouldn’t have believed it.

“Alright, I’ll put on the blindfold next, then,” Oikawa said and held up the black stripe of fabric. Suga hadn’t noticed before, but it had velcro tape on it. Immediately when his vision was blocked a rush of excitement tingled over his body. Oikawa made sure the blindfold was comfortable before he got up from the bed. 

“When I close the door it marks the start for the play, same thing with ending it, ok?” Oikawa explained.

“O-ok,” Suga said, squirming a little on the bed. 

“You remember the safe word?” 

“Yes.”

“Alright,” Oikawa moved away from the bed and Suga felt a tight knot in his stomach, as if he was a child on christmas morning waiting for his presents. When the door to the bathroom slammed shut his body jerked. Then, it was quiet.

Suga frowned a little. He couldn't hear Oikawa at all, no matter how he strained his ears. Had he gone into the bathroom? That seemed pointless. 

He squirmed a little, wondering if he should call out.

"What's wrong, Suga-chan? Getting impatient?" Suga stiffened at the question, both because what the hell Oikawa was right there and  _ holy shit _ he was talking as if he was the embodiment of sin again.

Not knowing if he should answer, Suga only squirmed again, pulling on the cuffs around his wrists. He felt Oikawa get on the bed, towering over him. Once more he didn't know what to do, the uncertainty making him uneasy, but not as much as it excited him. 

"Well, even if you don't want to answer, your body is doing a great job for you," Suga jerked, gasping in surprise when Oikawa gave a sudden tap to the tip of his cock. Then, Oikawa grabbed Suga’s inner thigh, massaging the sensitive skin with teasing touches. The tips of his fingers were painfully close to Suga’s sex, but not quite touching, just grazing over where his legs and hips joined. Reluctantly, Suga spread his legs a little, hoping to be touched properly.

“Hm? What’s this Suga-chan, you want me to touch you some more?” Oikawa asked, his voice husky and  _ oh so nice _ in Suga’s ear. 

Suga nods, twitching and arching his neck when he feels Oikawa’s lips just under his ear. The hand on his thigh goes to the back, massaging as Oikawa’s tongue works on his neck. Suga raises his leg as he leans his head back, silently appreciating the attention. He hadn’t realized, not until Oikawa nipped at his adam’s apple at least, that he had started breathing heavily. Though that may be, Suga was still tense, still didn’t know how to act.

Oikawa, however, didn’t seem to mind. His hand left Suga’s ass, instead joining his mouth as Suga’s neck. His nails lightly scraped the thin skin, making Suga suck in a sharp breath at the thrilling sensation. He could feel Oikawa’s smirk against his neck and blushed. But he had no time to think about it, not when Oikawa’s fingers were slowly, painfully slowly started their way down to his chest. On instinct, Suga wanted to cover himself, fully aware that he was oddly sensitive there. 

The handcuffs made a protesting noise when Suga felt the first touch at his chest, but it obviously wasn’t enough to hide the quiet whine he emitted behind closed lips. Oikawa froze for a second, raising his head before he dragged his hand down, making Suga’s entire body jolt. 

“Oh, I see,” Suga could hear the evil amusement in Oikawa’s voice, and it made his stomach tie up on a nervous knot. Suga had always avoided this kind of touch--because it was embarrassing--but when Oikawa flicked his nipple he was unable to hold back a quiet, half-breath half-moan. 

“You’re really sensitive aren’t you?” Oikawa’s other hand came up to press against Suga’s other nipple, making him cave under the touch. He bit his lip in a try to hold his voice in, but it was useless when the other’s lips grazed his ear again. 

“Just like a girl.”

“I’m not--nnnh!” Suga shut his mouth immediately again when Oikawa pinched his nipples simultaneously.

“Yes you are,” Oikawa chuckled lowly, moving downwards as he continued speaking, “like a bitch in heat. You must’ve played with yourself a lot to be this sensitive, haven’t you?”

“I-I didn’t…” Suga stammered, trying to deny the truth that Oikawa should have no way of knowing. 

“You shouldn’t lie, Suga-chan,” Oikawa threatened, pinching his fingers hard, making Suga arch involuntarily, “it’s bad manners.” 

“I-I’m not--” Suga gasped when Oikawa’s mouth was suddenly at his chest, teasing just outside the boundaries of his budding flesh. Legs rubbing together impatiently, Suga tried to angle himself so that the wet tongue lapping along his skin would  _ finally _ graze his nipple. Oikawa didn’t though, with a smirk he moved his lips up to Suga’s collarbone again.

“Hm, I thought you didn’t play with your nipples,” Oikawa chuckled, “so I don’t see any reason why I should.”

Suga whined when Oikawa’s other hand left his chest as well, going down his stomach to his navel, tracing the rim with two fingers, pressing carefully. Suga’s hips twitched at the sharp, tickling shocks from his navel that made his cock jump and he once again pressed his ass against the mattress, grinding against thin air. 

“Alright Suga-chan, choose,” Oikawa said darkly, a trace of sadistic satisfaction in his voice that was so filled with promise it made Suga moan, “I’ll play with your nipples or your cock. Choose quickly, or I’ll leave you here to try and fuck yourself into an orgasm.”

“I-I  _ aaahn _ ,” Suga tried to protest the  _ unfair _ condition, but the moment he opened his mouth Oikawa’s other hand cupped his ass again, catching him completely off guard. He pulled at the handcuffs in frustration, wracking over his option in his head, desperate and confused because  _ they’d both feel so good and oh god Oikawa is touching his ass and that also feels really nice _ .

“Well, Suga-chan?” Oikawa urges huskily, letting one of his fingers tease along the rim of Suga’s hole, barely touching at all. All the distractions--the fingers rubbing his belly, the finger teasing his ass, the  _ voice _ that makes him go mad--are too much, Suga can’t think clarly, much less  _ choose _ . He whimpers and moans, but Oikawa make no move to change what he’s doing. That is, until Suga spreads his legs again, pressing his hips down. 

Oikawa’s words are overflowing with amusement and ferocity, “oh, is your slutty hole lonely too? I think you just got another option, Suga-chan.” Oikawa probed his finger, meeting Suga’s own movements, the tiny pressure seeming so much stronger now that Suga couldn’t see it. Absorbed into getting  _ more _ , Suga mewled when the other’s touch suddenly left him. 

“You want to do it on your own?” Oikawa asked, his breath only a cold breeze against Suga’s shoulder. 

“N-no!” Suga gasped desperately, body trembling and twitching at the sudden lack of stimulation. He’d never felt so strung up in his life, and he so desperately wanted to find out how Oikawa was going to unwind him. 

“Then  _ choose _ ,” Oikawa growled, the dark command making Suga want to cover, but the rattle against the headboard once again reminded him that he couldn’t. 

“I-I c-can’t,” Suga breathes out, barely even hearing himself. Oikawa was quiet for a moment, then he moved, hands and mouth so close to Suga’s skin he could feel the warmth, but not the touch. That is, until Oikawa’s lips grazed against his ear as he spoke in a low, threatening hiss.

“Then beg for it. Since you’re so thirsty you should have no problem begging for it like the fucking  _ whore _ you are,” Suga whined as his entire body tightened, starting to restlessly grind his lower back against the sheets again ever so slightly. 

“C’mon,  _ beg _ .”

Suga feels himself crumble under the order.

“ _ Please, _ ” Suga pants, spreading his legs as much as he can, “please touch me.”

“Where?” Oikawa demands harshly.

“M-my ass…p-please play with m-my ass, ” Suga was about to ask for more, but Oikawa suddenly moved away, leaving him cold and exposed. Confused, Suga thought to call out when he felt the bed dip again and Oikawa was back. 

“Good boy,” Oikawa praised, running his fingers along the back of Suga’s thighs lightly, eliciting a convulsive shiver. As his skin continued being rubbed Suga noticed the slick feeling, biting his lip in excitement when he realized Oikawa had coated his palm in lube, spreading it as he moved closer to Suga’s ass. “I’m going to play  _ thoroughly _ with you.”

“P-please,” Suga mewled and arched, struggling to finally get touched properly. 

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” Oikawa said and Suga heard a pop before he yelped. Cold lube dripped onto his lower stomach, thighs and cock. Oikawa took his precious time spreading the thick liquid all over Suga’s skin, working it in teasing rubs around his quivering hole. 

Suga sighed happily when a finger at last entered him, arching his neck to expose more of it to Oikawa’s tongue. Oikawa didn’t wait long until he inserted a second finger, scissoring and twisting to make Suga loosen up. He hurried, Suga could tell by the sting of pain that crawled up his spine each time the fingers spread too much, but it felt good, so good he was on the verge of begging for more.

But Oikawa gave him more without having to ask, and soon Suga was pulling frantically at the handcuffs as four fingers were knuckle-deep inside him. His breath came out in ragged moans and it felt  _ so good _ but  _ not enough _ . Oikawa didn’t touch him anywhere else, apart from wet, breathy kisses against his neck, and it was driving Suga mad. 

“T-touch me more, please! Please I b-beg you, t-touch me more,” Suga whined, squirming to try and move closer to the brunet. Oikawa stilled for a moment, but then Suga felt his mouth curl into a smirk against the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

“More you say? I think that can be arranged,” Oikawa said and pulled his fingers out of Suga, who was about to protest that  _ that _ wasn’t ‘more’. But he stayed quiet, waiting for Oikawa to finish whatever he was doing. It didn’t take long, and Suga eagerly welcomed Oikawa’s fingers inside him again, but his breath hitched as he felt a small, foreign object join them.

Realization dawned just as Oikawa flicked the switch and Suga violently arched. A broken moan squeezed out his throat that has tensed up at the sudden, tickling sensation of the vibrator gliding against his insides as Oikawa’s fingers pressed against his walls. His legs clamped around Oikawa’s arm, using it as leverage as he grinded his hips.

“O-Oik-ka _ waah _ !” Suga could barely speak, could barely breathe. He squirmed, writhed, around Oikawa’s fingers, toes curling into the sheets.

“If you close your legs so tightly I can’t move, Suga-chan,” Oikawa purred into Suga’s ear, making him throw his head back and forth because he just  _ couldn’t _ spread them again. Oikawa didn’t seem to care though; he continued rolling the vibrator inside Suga, moving his fingers in such a way that they made obscene, wet sounds.

“If you don’t open up I can’t reach further inside. Don’t you have something you want me to find?” Oikawa asked, the words hefty with elated teasing. 

Suga choked out an affirmative sob, biting his bottom lip as he willed his thighs apart. He couldn’t spread them like before, too tense and caught up in the pleasure inside him, so he planted his feet against the bed, forcing himself to at least let Oikawa move his arm. 

“That’s it, good boy,” Oikawa praised before he shifted and pushed the vibrator deeper, “you deserve a reward…”

Suga barely heard the promise, barely aware of the mouth nipping at his throat, just focusing on the toy and fingers probing against his insides. So close, he could feel it, the dull pressure against his prostate that wasn’t really  _ there _ but it still made his eyes water in frustration. 

“J-just--le-ft…” Suga whimpered, pleaded. 

Oikawa hummed against his adam’s apple before he pulled away, breath heavy, “here…?”

A hot, blindingly white spark of pleasure shot up Suga’s spine and he jerked so violently he almost hit his head against the headboard, crying out in surprise. And Oikawa didn’t let up; pressing the vibrator roughly against Suga’s prostate, all the while grinding his wrist against Suga’s balls, driving him crazy. Driving him to the edge. 

“I-I’m--,” Suga gripped the bars of the headboard, using them as leverage as his hips desperately tried to move  _ harder _ , “c-cum-- _ nnh! _ ”

“Really?” Suga shivered at the evil murmur against his ear, not understanding why he  _ hadn’t _ cummed yet. Oikawa was still massaging his prostate, still making his legs numb with the intense pleasure, but he  _ couldn’t cum _ . There was odd pressure beneath the head of his dick, stopping him from releasing. With a miserable mewl, Suga realized that somehow, Oikawa had put on the cockring without him noticing. 

Oikawa pulled his fingers and the toy out of Suga’s ass with a wet noise before he wrapped his fist around Suga’s cock, moving it lazily. “What’s wrong, Suga-chan? Didn’t you say you were about to cum?” Oikawa asked, mocking glee gliding between his lips as he continued the stroking.

“B-but you--,” Suga could have cried, he was  _ so close _ , but the ring stopped him, even when Oikawa teased his dripping slit, “take it off! Please, take it off!”

“How selfish,” Oikawa said, chuckling under his breath, “did you really expect me to just  _ let  _ you? No, you’re gonna have to work for it, Suga-chan.” 

“Wha-- _ eep _ !” Suga squealed when his legs were suddenly hoisted up and spread as Oikawa settled between them. Their hips aligned, and Suga bit the inside of his lip to muffle a moan when Oikawa’s cock slid against his. He couldn’t  _ see _ how big Oikawa was, but he could  _ feel _ that he was impressing. 

“Now, Suga-chan, you know what to do,” Oikawa’s voice was breathless with immoral mirth as he calmly rocked against Suga.

“F-fuck me…” Suga forced out, his entire body warming in embarrassment, “fuck me, please!”

“So you want my cock in your slutty ass? “ Oikawa asked, sounding just slightly out of breath as he pressed harder against Suga. 

“Y-yes,  _ yes _ ,” Suga gasped, trying his hardest to match the other’s movement despite his impatience to be  _ filled _ .

Oikawa let out an approving groan as he pulled away slightly before the head of his cock pressed against Suga’s asshole. Without warning, he pushed inside, in one fast, powerful thrust. Suga would’ve heard the quiet, hissed ‘ _ fuck’ _ if he hadn’t been screaming. 

“A-- _ aah,  _ oh  _ go-nnh _ ,” Suga cried out as he threw his head back, arching off the bed at the sudden intrusion that was making him  _ burn _ . Oikawa didn’t wait for Suga to adjust or collect himself, instead driving him insane with long, hard strokes that felt so nice against his slick insides. His legs trembled in Oikawa’s hold, forced apart and spreading him open even more. 

Suga couldn’t follow Oikawa’s movement, too tense and  _ oh god he wanted to cum so bad _ that he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the way he was being filled up again and again and  _ again _ . The cold rubbing of Oikawa’s belt against Suga’s ass and the sloppy smacks as their skin slammed against each other was drowned out by Suga’s loud cries. He was about to lose his mind.

“Look at you,” Oikawa chuckled breathlessly, “you’re loving this aren’t you? You love having a cock up your ass.” Suga’s response was interrupted by a trembling moan that turned into desperate gasps. His mind was going numb, dizzy. But Oikawa wouldn’t let him lose his grip on reality, wouldn’t let the play end just like that. 

Suga groaned when Oikawa suddenly leaned forward, forcing Suga’s knees up, moving his hips  _ harder _ . Suga protested, but the sound gave way to a surprised cry as a wet mouth latched onto his left nipple. Arching into the biting, nipping,  _ sucking _ sensation, Suga sobbed, desperate to  _ cum cum cum! _

“Pl _ eaahse _ !” he whined hoarsely, “l-let me, I-I c _ aaaanh _ \--

Oikawa opened his mouth against Suga’s chest, panting, smiling. He rolled a pert nipple against the line of his teeth, and Suga sobbed at the overload of his senses. Then, Oikawa released the flesh in his mouth with a pop, his hot breath fanning over the wet patch as he murmured. “A little to the left, was it?”

As Oikawa angled this next thrust, Suga arched violently, his entire body jerking in tortured ecstasy as his prostate was abused with each snap of the other’s hips. He could barely get any sound out, so caught up in the pleasure he forgot to breathe. The sucking on his chest, the insistent probing of his g spot, the pleasurable pain in his cock; it was all too much and he couldn’t help but to writhe and grind against Oikawa.

Then, far too suddenly, Oikawa sat back up again, rolling his hips with every thrust as one of his hands trailed down the back of Suga’s thigh, wrapping around his weeping erection. Managing only small whimpers, Suga  _ begged _ .

“I’m gonna let you cum now, Suga-chan,” Oikawa panted, his voice breathless and low, “so cum all over yourself, show me something good.”

Oikawa pulled the ring off in one swift motion, and Suga screamed, ragged and hoarse. His entire body tensed up as he  _ finally finally finally _ came, the shock of his orgasm rolling over him in brutal waves. His vision clouded with white as he rode the pleasure out on Oikawa’s cock, feeling spurts of hot liquid land on his stomach and chest. 

The room went quiet, or maybe he was halfway to passing out, because when he was coming down from the high Oikawa was moving in small rocking motions and was breathing harshly above him. Fingertips dragged lightly over his torso, spreading the white liquid over his skin.

“You really came a lot,” Oikawa purred amusedly, “as expected of a  _ whore _ like you.”

Suga only moaned in spent, embarrassed submission before hissing as Oikawa pulled out of him. The grip on his legs were eased and he could lay down normally as the brunet moved away, leaving the bed. There was a moment of silence before Oikawa let out an amused huff.

“It wasn’t half bad,” Oikawa said, “maybe I’ll  _ use _ you again sometime.”

“P-please do,” Suga stammered out, turning his face into Oikawa’s general direction. He got no response though as Oikawa walked away. 

The door to the bathroom shut a few seconds later. “I’ll be right back,” Oikawa said, his tone back to normal even though it was still raspy with dryness. Suga would have blinked in wonder if he hadn’t had the blindfold on, but then he remembered that the play was supposed to end when the door shut. The realization had him closing his legs awkwardly, slightly surprised how his thighs were so slippery against each other.

As promised Oikawa returned shortly, placing something on the nightstand before he reached over and removed the blindfold and handcuffs. Suga squinted against the light of the bedside lamp, but he could see that Oikawa was standing by the bed with a towel in his hand.

“Oikawa?” Suga mumbled as he rubbed at his wet eyes.

“I’ll wipe you off, if you don’t mind,” Oikawa said and held the towel up. When Suga gave him permission he got onto the bed again and with surprisingly gentle motions cleaned Suga’s skin. “Did it feel good?”

“Huh?” Suga did blink now, a bit dazed by the circular movements over his legs.

“Did you feel good? Well, going by the fact that you came  _ this _ much I can guess, but I want to make sure,” Oikawa smiled before he went to dip the towel in a basin of water he had brought from the bathroom.

“I-I,” Suga’s voice hitched, his shamelessness from before nowhere to be seen and mortification hitting him like never before. With a pathetic whine he slapped his hands over his face, nodding, “y-yes…”

“Good. Hey, you don’t have to be embarrassed about it. Makes me happy  to know I did a good job,” Oikawa grinned as he started cleaning Suga’s torso off, “I felt good too.”

Suga breathed in sharply at that, peeking through his fingers at the other as he quietly asked; “really?”

“Yeah, I really enjoyed it,” Oikawa flashed a large grin as he finished the cleaning. He got off the bed and started tugging down the covers from under Suga, insisting he didn’t need any help. Once he had covered Suga in the thick duvet he pulled the bedspread away and threw it to a corner since it was covered in sweat and lube. As he turned and left for the bathroom Suga couldn’t help but to stare at the fine butt and legs that weren’t covered by more than a pair of tight boxers (and wonder  _ again _ how he’d managed to have sex with the person possessing them). 

After a few minutes Oikawa returned, turning off all the wall lamps before he got onto the bed. He laid down on the opposite side of Suga, but remembered he had his shirt on still and sat up to throw it off (Suga started staring yet again and going over the same thought process as before--just replacing  _ legs _ and  _ ass _ with  _ pecs _ and  _ abs _ .)

As he laid down again, Oikawa turned his head to look at Suga, his expression surprisingly serious. “You know I didn’t mean those things I said, right?” he asked, eyes narrowed.

“What things?” Suga pouted in confusion.

“You know, when I called you a whore and all that,” Oikawa frowned.

Suga turned around, his body sluggish as he worked his way over onto his stomach. He tucked a pillow under his chest before answering. “Well, you  _ said _ you were going to use dirty talk?” it came out too much of a question for Suga’s liking.

“I did,” Oikawa nodded before rolling over on his side, closer to Suga, “but I wanted to make sure you know it was just a part of the play. I don’t  _ really _ think those things about you.”

Suga blushed, dipping his head into the fold of his arms. “I know that,” he muttered, “I was too turned on to take offence anyway.”  _ ‘Because your voice is too damn sexy!’ _

Oikawa laughed after a second of surprised silence, grinning triumphantly, “I see, that’s great then.”

Suga puffed his cheeks.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before, Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked as he leaned his head against the knuckles of his hand, looking thoughtful.

“What do you mean?” Suga inquired gruffly.

“I mean how good you’re at being bottom. When you started begging I had to pinch myself to hold back you know,” Oikawa seemed comically offended, as if it was an insult his self control to be so turned on. 

Suga still blushed even more though, “y-yeah, I’ve never done this…”

“Amazing,” Oikawa huffed dramatically, “you’re a naturally born masochist.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not,” Suga grumbled into the pillow.

“Oh it is, I don’t think I’ve ever been so worked up over making a mess of my bottom, and that’s something,” Oikawa sounded like he was bragging a little, so Suga groaned again before the other could continue, “so that leaves me wanting more.”

Suga stilled, eyes widening as he looked over to Oikawa, still pressing his face into the pillow though. “Does...does that mean you want to do it again?” he asked in a muffle, heartbeat quickening a little.

“Yeah, it does,” Oikawa murmured, eyes hooded and a sultry smile stretching on his lips as his fingers skimmed along the edge of the covers over Suga’s hips, “but not tonight, it wouldn’t be good for your body.”

Suga blushed both at the consideration and the implication that they’d meet up to do this  _ again _ .

“Really?” Suga asked, eyes shining.

“Really,” Oikawa assured.

Suga swallowed, his gaze flickering to the corner for a second before he gathered courage (or maybe it was just exhaustion clouding his better judgement), “then next time, could I...uh, give you a blowjob?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened like saucers and he stared blankly at Suga for a few seconds. They were both quiet, but then Suga blushed and was about to take back his words when Oikawa fell down on the bed, covering his face with his hands. 

“Shit don’t say it like that Suga-chan, you’re gonna make me hard again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! And Merry Christmas/Holidays/whatever you might be celebrating!


	3. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok after the sad Oisuga week drabble collection I'm giving you all the next installment of R&R!  
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Suga.”

Looking up from the pamphlet he had in his hands, Suga saw Daichi approaching him with a portable fan and a drink in his hands. 

“Hi Daichi. A little hot, aren’t we?” Suga teased, though he himself had opted to put on his lightest clothes as well. The middle July sun was unrelenting. 

“Shut up,” Daichi responded in good nature though, uncapping his water bottle to take a zip, “let’s go.”

A university seminar was arranged in one of the city’s big exhibition halls with local and national schools coming there to make themselves known and appeal to potential attendees. As people who planned to go to university but still undecided as to  _ where _ , the expo was perfect. Summer break had just started too, so it didn’t cut into any lesson time. 

They’d asked Asahi to come along as well, but he had a part time job and was already set on the local university. Shimizu and Michimiya were also busy. Suga actually had to wonder why so few of his friends both from school and cram school were coming. Though going there with Daichi was nice too, it had been a long time since they’d hung out just the two of them outside of school.

The convention centre that the seminar was held in was  _ huge _ and Suga had to wonder if there were really enough schools to cover it. At the entrance they showed their student IDs to gain free entry and proceeded into the cool building. The ventilation system must be top class and going on full effect, because even though there were a lot of people the air was pleasantly tempered. 

Daichi let out a whistle as he looked around at the interior, “this is really impressive.”

Suga smiled, opting to just stand still and wait for Daichi to take the atmosphere in. The Karasuno ex-captain was interested in architecture after all, and even if he hadn’t decided entirely on what school to choose Suga was pretty sure it would be one with an architectural course. Most wouldn’t guess it since Daichi looked like the kind of person who would use brawn over brain.

Snickering silently at the thought, Suga waited patiently waited. After several minutes Daichi blinked and snapped out of his trance, looking over at Suga who was wearing a teasing expression.

“Are you back to reality, captain?” he asked with a wide grin.

“You could have said something, you know,” Daichi huffed, only blushing a tiny bit. 

“I let you have your moment. Next time you won’t be so lucky,” the cheery threat was left hanging in the air as they started moving again. While they didn’t have to push to get around they definitevly had to sidestep a lot, splitting their path several times resulting in one of them getting ahead of the other. They stopped at several booths, mostly from local universities. 

Suga was already set on going to Tokyo, so he wasn’t really interested in the nearby schools, but since he might not get accepted he still took all brochures he was handed, just in case. They did stay for a bit to talk to some of the attendees though, and Suga noted with a hint of smugness that they stayed especially long at those which displayed pictures of buildings and blueprints.

They slowly progressed further in, coming upon the schools outside of the prefecture. Suga immediately made a beeline to the first Tokyo based school he saw, even if it wasn’t the one he had in mind he was still eagerly flipping through the information pamphlets. 

“Hey Suga, there’s a map over there, in case you want to find a specific booth?” Daichi pointed after tapping Suga’s shoulder.

Nodding, Suga put the pamphlet he’d taken in the bag he’d brought and followed Daichi. Their difference in height wasn’t that big, but those few centimeters seemed to have made a difference because Suga hadn’t spotted the map at all until then. 

“Um, we’re here and T University is…” Suga traced the map carefully, searching the names. Just as he found it though his concentration was broken by a sudden call from behind.

“Hello there, Captain-kun and Mr Refreshing!” 

Suga’s eyebrows flew up in surprise at the familiar voice and immediately whipped his head around so see Oikawa waving at them, with a mildly disgruntled Iwaizumi at his side. 

“Oikawa…” Daichi grumbled with hostility before masking it with a faked smile and louder than necessary greeting, “what a coincidence!”

“It really is! Are you here to check out universities?” Oikawa asked before his shin was kicked by Iwaizumi.

“Don’t ask the obvious, idiot,” Iwaizumi sneered, before raising his hand in greeting, “hello.”

“H-hello,” Suga stammered out, baffled. Sure he’d had the urge to punch Oikawa on a number of occasions these past few weeks they’d met up, but he didn’t think people normally acted on those instincts.

Besides, how did Oikawa want to handle things now that they were meeting like this? It’d be weird if they acted as if they knew each other to the  _ intimate _ level they actually did, or maybe they should just act like complete strangers who’d just seen each other once or twice. 

“Well perfect timing, we were going to grab a bite in the restaurant over there. Care to join us?” Oikawa invited and gestured in the general direction of the place he mentioned. 

Suga tilted his head. This was not what he had expected. 

“Uh, we were going to check some more things out though,” Daichi excused, looking like he was suppressing a nasty frown. 

“Oh come now, don’t be shy! You can always check those stuff later! Mr Refreshing looks  _ really _ hungry,” Oikawa persistently smiling at Suga.

Eye twitching, Suga masked his slight irritation with a smile, “it’s Sugawara though.”

“Oh, I see! Yet another reason to get to talk some more,” Oikawa sing-sang, eyes narrowing in a way Suga had learned was his stubborn expression, “we really need to get to know each other better.”

Suga almost screwed up by giving Oikawa a look that called out his bullshit but restrained himself in the last second. Still, he wordlessly exchanged a conversation with Daichi, trying to force the decision on each other. Personally he didn’t mind, he’d learned that Oikawa wasn’t  _ really _ awful to be around after all. Actually, he could be pleasant, but as he was now, grandeur plastered over his disposition and fake cheer pitching his voice… 

“I’ll treat you to dessert,” Oikawa enticed, face incredibly smug. 

“Don’t force yourself on people, Asskawa,” Iwaizumi sneered and lightly shoved Oikawa in reprimand.

Suga wasn’t that tempted by the offer, but he could see Daichi perking up, probably more concerned with snagging money off Oikawa than actually getting a free snack. They exchanged a look again before Daichi nodded, “we’ll hold you to that.”

“Great! Let’s get going then!” Oikawa clapped his hands and proceeded to lead the way. Meanwhile Iwaizumi apologized for having such an idiotic friend. Daichi only replied with that he was used to forceful idiots doing their thing. Suga was smiling, genuinely, as Oikawa mumbled to himself what he should eat.

“I’ll go look for a table. Daichi can you order for me? I want beef ramen, spicy,” Suga dug in his pocket for his wallet before handing a couple of coins to his friend. 

“Oh, for me too, Iwa-chan! I want pork ramen!” Oikawa sounded like he was borderline chirping, which was a little weird. 

“Order your own damn food,” Iwaizumi grumbled, but he still took the money Oikawa presented him, albeit rather violently. 

“Let’s go, Sugawara-kun!” Oikawa ushered Suga further into the packed restaurant in search for an empty table. Suga didn’t mind, but he had to wonder if it was really necessary for Oikawa to steer him  _ by the waist _ . “Over there, they’re about to leave!”

Like he said, a group of people were getting up from a table, carrying their trays with them and leaving the table clear. In a hurry Suga and Oikawa sat down, but Suga again had to wonder if it was the natural solution to sit next to each other. Not that he minded though, like this he could whisper a question that had been bothering him.

“Mr Refreshing?  _ Really _ ?”

“It fits you, doesn’t it?” Oikawa grinned before his voice dropped an octave, “after all, you have some  _ surprising _ sides, don’t you Suga-chan?

Tough facade faltering into a blush, Suga sucked in a shaky breath, “don’t say stuff like that when they come back.”

“Oh don’t worry, that’s something I want to keep  _ all to myself _ ,” Oikawa purred, eyes shining  _ that way _ \--as if he couldn’t wait to make a mess of the boy in front of him. Mind hazing, Suga almost wanted to suggest they’d get out of here and find a room to rent (because Oikawa looking at him like that  _ did things _ to him), but as if sensing the proposal hanging in the air, Oikawa pulled away.

“Remember, Suga-chan, we’re supposed to be perfect strangers,” Oikawa said in his usual light way, but the leg pressed against Suga’s under the table still indicated the exact opposite. 

_ Perfect strangers _ . Suga scoffed, crossing his arms, “aren’t you the one being overly familiar?”

“Don’t worry about that. Can’t we treat this as friendly meeting between retired captains and vice captains? Nothing suspicious about that,” Oikawa waved his hand dismissively before he stilled for a moment. Suga wondered what happened when Oikawa leaned over, whispering into Suga’s ear, “on Saturday, do you want to play boss and employee?”

Face exploding in colour, Suga was about to hiss out a warning about  _ not talking about that here _ , but he saw Daichi and Iwaizumi approaching them, so he settled for a disgruntled “I can’t believe you”. 

“What’s wrong Suga?” Daichi asked, bless him, as he put down the tray with two ramen bowls on it. 

“N-nothing…” Suga gratefully accepted the bowl, breathing in the spicy smell and realizing that he was actually rather hungry.

“Thank you Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said happily as he started stuffing his mouth with noodles, as if he had been starving. 

“Since you’re here I guess you’re also looking at universities, Iwaizumi-san?” Suga asked before scooping up a bundle of hot noodles, oblivious to the hidden, observing gaze from the man next to him. 

“Yeah. I’m pretty much already decided on where I want to go though,” Iwaizumi said before motioning to Oikawa, “it’s that idiot that really needs to be here.”

“Cruel Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tsk-ed, “I’m getting scouted, I can  _ feel it _ .”

Iwaizumi sighed before turning to the other two, “this is what I have to deal with every day.”

“I see what you mean,” Daichi shook his head, probably thinking about the underclassmen in the club that also had the “everything will be fine” outlook on life.

“Stingy!”

“I’m realistic! You have to have some back up plan, you know,” Iwaizumi scolded.

“Che, I’ll do it, I’m amazing after all!” Oikawa stuck his nose up, “don’t you think so, Sugawara-kun?”

That almost made Suga roll his eyes, being treated like a scapegoat, “you’re certainly very skilled.”

“See!” Oikawa said appreciatively, “if Sugawara-kun says so it has to be!”

Trying to hide the blush from the praise, Suga sucked a collection of noodles into his mouth, about to swallow when there was a sudden, intimate squeeze to his inner thigh. He choked on the food, coughing and unceremoniously had to chew off the noodles he hadn’t managed to slurp up yet. 

“Sugawara-kun, are you alright?” Oikawa asked, too innocently. He gently rubbed Suga’s back, nails pressing through the thin material of the shirt. 

“I-I’m  _ fine _ ,” Suga hissed out and had to actively think about not glaring at Oikawa, unless the two sitting opposite of them would get suspicious, “I swallowed too fast, that’s all.”

“Here, take some water,” Daichi offered, filling a glass and handing it too Suga. Bless him for being such a good, actually  _ useful _ friend. Completely unlike _ some  _ people.

“Thank you, Daichi,” Suga wheezed out, gratefully gulping the cool water down, feeling his throat soften again from the burn of the broth and spices irritating it. Then, for good measure, he stomped on Oikawa’s foot under the table, earning a vince. 

“You’re so reliable, Captain-kun!” Oikawa complimented to hide the sound, though it didn’t really sound like a compliment coming from him. Iwaizumi probably had the same idea, because his upper lip twitched with irritation.

“Unlike others,” Oikawa gasped dramatically at the implication that he was undependable. 

“Iwa-chan!”

The dinner continued with light banter and conversation that Suga found surprisingly fun. Oikawa didn’t unnecessarily get a rise out of Daichi and Iwaizumi seemed to enjoy talking with two people that didn’t follow Oikawa’s pace. As promised, they were all treated to dessert as well and much to Suga’s relief the meal ended without any more sudden touches to his intimate places. 

When they were done Suga and Oikawa volunteered to return the trays with dishes. Taking advantage of the brief separation, Oikawa took a hold of Suga’s arm to stop him from leaving the restaurant just yet. 

“Suga-chan, can we talk later? In private,” he asked, smiling a little.

“Uh, sure,” Suga tilted his head, “but I still have things to do here.”

“It’s fine! We’ll probably be here a little while anyway. I’ll wait until you’re done,” the brunette's face lit up when he got the ok. 

They then met up with their friends before going their separate ways again.

“That was unexpected,” Suga chuckled as they made their way towards the area reserved for the Tokyo universities. 

“Sure was. I still can’t stand him,” Daichi scratched the back of his neck, “Iwaizumi is pretty nice though.”

“Are you sure it’s just not your captain side talking? Oikawa wasn’t  _ that _ bad,” Suga tried, hoping that his bias to Oikawa’s good side wasn’t showing too much.

“He’s annoying,” Daichi huffed.

“You’re being a sore loser,” Suga shook his head.

“And you’re being oddly stubborn about it. Do you really think he’s that amazing?” They were both taken aback by the question; Suga because he noticed he was blushing and Daichi because  _ Suga was blushing _ .

“Ahaha, maybe,” he laughed awkwardly, “Oh hey, that’s the university I wanted to look at!”

Using a tired but still helpful attendant in the T university mounter as a scapegoat, Suga escaped any further questions about his relation to Oikawa. The lady gave him pamphlets and told him all about whatever he asked. It seemed like the school offered dorms, though they were limited and a lot of students wanted them because of the high rents around campus and the adjoining areas. Suga wouldn’t mind living in a dorm, but having a place of his own was definitively what he wanted if he could get it. The privacy of his own home was something he wanted after all. 

As for the courses offered there was an abundance of them, but he was only interested in management. Some of his friends called him mundane when he told them he wanted to join a big company and become a department manager, but he figured a steady future was what he was most comfortable with. A sure income instead of something slowly accumulating over time or having peaks and bottoms at the turn of the wind. Maybe it was boring, but he didn’t want to seek fulfillment or assurance in his job.

Then they talked about the different clubs, similarly to high school they had social circles, study groups and sports clubs. Suga felt his heart clench when the lady casually listed the volleyball team as one of the successful clubs and he had to swallow bitterly around the dreading fact that he wouldn’t be able to join. 

Briefly Suga looked over at Daichi who was leisurely flipping through a book about the history of the university. He found a sense of calm in knowing that Daichi, as well as the rest of their team members by extension, weren’t so out of reach like he had suddenly felt. Sure he wasn’t officially on the team roster anymore, but he was still participating in training whenever he had the time. Still he could enjoy the sport he loved with his friends. Even if that was going to end too in a few months. 

The lady seemed to have noticed his sudden zoning out, “are you perhaps interested in a particular club?”

“Huh? Oh, well, I was in the volleyball club in my current school so…” Suga said and tried to force in awkward cheer, “I was just thinking that university level must be so much higher than high school.”

“Why yes, it is! I’m not personally very interested in volleyball, but I follow out baseball team quite closely and it’s barely in the same world as that of the high school division! I can only imagine that the volleyball scene is the same,” the lady was obviously thinking Suga was thrilled about it, though it was the opposite. All of a sudden the thought of graduation, of leaving the club and the sport he loved behind for good was the only thing he could think about. 

“I-I see…” Suga mumbled, clutching the strap of his bag hard. He was about to rudely walk off, because the woman kept talking about the amazingness of university sports and Suga grew more dreadful with each word. However, a strong hand on his shoulder made him jump and the woman to start back a little. 

“Suga, didn’t you have a train to catch? We need to head out soon,” Daichi said, voice all sure and genuine, as if he hadn’t just told a blatant lie. 

Sugga blinked in surprise for a few seconds before he caught on, taking up his phone from his pocket and riding with the white lie. “You’re right, I didn’t notice,” he said, bowing slightly to the lady in front of him, “thank you for your time, but I have to go now.”

After the farewell they walked away, and when they were out of sight Suga bumped into Daichi lightly, smiling, “thanks.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daichi said, trying to sound nonchalant to not seem as soft hearted as he was. For being so insistent about two specific first years being more open with their feelings he sure didn’t take his own advice. It was a little funny. “What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing,” Suga grinned, bumping (actually elbowing hard, but he has no idea of his own strength or the bonyness of his elbows) his best friend again. Daichi fell behind a few steps when he clutched his side in agony.

No trips to the hospital were needed as Daichi decided to swallow the pain while Suga waltzed around from university to university, grabbing all information he could and asking quick questions to any free clerk. The clock was nearing three o’clock when Suga finally couldn’t fit more papers into his bag and decided to call it a day. 

“You can be so over the top sometimes,” Daichi said and Suga just pouted.

“I want to have lots of choices! Besides I need something to read since I finished the summer assignments,” he said smugly, a satisfied look plastering to his face when he heard his friend gasp.

“ _ Finished _ ? We had three essays and gods knows how many worksheets! It’s only been 5 days since break started!” Daichi objected, “you can’t be finished!”

“Yes I can, because I am. I have things to do and I wanted to get the troublesome stuff out of the way so I could enjoy my last summer break properly,” Suga explained, still incredibly complacent. 

“What things? And isn’t the essence of summer vacation lazing it all away and then panicking with only three days left to finish everything?” the captain asked. 

“Am I hearing this? Who are you and what have you done to Daichi?” Suga squinted his eyes suspiciously, his best friend was usually so responsible and did his work in time, one of the reasons they got along so well.

Daichi just laughed and scratched his neck, “I guess I’m getting a little rebellious. Now’s the last chance, isn’t it?” 

“Don’t put it like that, you make it sound ominous,” Suga rolled his eyes, “I’m sure you’ll get lots of chances to get illegally drunk and do other stupid things when you enter college.”

“Thank you for reducing my university career to alcohol and vandalism,” Daichi scoffed and bumped (as in actual bumping, not unconscious abusing) Suga. 

“I’m sure you’ll have lots of sex too,” the words were out before they could be stopped and Suga positively roared with laughter when Daichi blushed tomato red and stumbled over his own feet. His skittishness around sexual things was hilarious. 

“I hope you’ll live in celibacy,” was the hissed retort and that would be  _ horrible _ .

Especially considering how he’d discovered exactly  _ how _ great sex could be lately.

“I hope not,” Suga still laughed though, smiling to himself in secrecy. Daichi made a fake whistling sound, raising an eyebrow as his lips quirked.

“Who’s the lucky one?” he asked, surely thinking he could back Suga into a corner, when it was entirely the other way around. Really, Daichi never learned that he didn’t have any talent for teasing anyone who wasn’t fundamentally scared of him and his temper (like the juniors in the club).

“No one in particular. Besides, I think  _ you _ have more luck than me,” Suga flashed his teeth and raised his small eyebrows high on his forehead, “how’d your  _ study session _ with Michimiya go?”

“H-how did you know about that?!” Daichi recoiled, face turning red.

“You really should choose a better place than behind the clubroom building to plan dates if you want to keep them a secret. The entire team heard you through the window you know,” Suga snickered as he recalled the moment Hinata had heard voices through the window, and everyone paused to listen, keeping their poker faces as Daichi entered the gym a few minutes later than everyone else. Well, Tanaka and Nishinoya were crying out of jealousy, but they blamed it on not being able to see Shimizu until summer break was over. 

“T-that wasn’t really the plan, it just happened!” Daichi grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck that was getting increasingly red despite his tan.

“Well, it’s no problem, just be prepared to get glared at when we get back to practice,” Suga smiled, giving a good-hearted pat to the other’s back. 

“Thanks for the heads up,” Daichi rolled his eyes. 

Their banter continued as they walked towards the exit, dodging people left and right as they continued on with their conversation. Outside the large expo hall it was still unbearingly hot, and Daichi immediately had his electrical fan out.

“Are you going home now?” Daichi asked, looking at the clock that was poised on one of the buildings on the opposite side of the street. 

“Not yet. I’m going to do some shopping while I’m here, so I’ll stay for a bit,” Suga didn’t like lying, but since he’d already started the charade that he wasn’t acquainted with Oikawa he might as well hold out until the end. Besides, Daichi might get a heart attack if he knew they were going to meet up. 

“Well, I’m going home. Still got all that homework to do, and I’m strangely motivated now that I know Mr. Refreshing here is done already,” the ex-captain gave a teasing bump with his knee to Suga’s leg.

Suga groaned, “not you too.”

“He he, it suits you though, in a weird way. See you!” Daichi waved before he turned around, heading for the train station. 

“Bye,  _ captain _ ,” Suga said with bite as his friend walked away. Once he was out of earshot, Suga turned around to get into the shade and call Oikawa. He only got to the contacts app on his phone before a loud squeal caught his attention and he quickly squinted in the general direction of the sound. He didn’t really expect to see anything, but with the fleeting glance he caught a glimpse of a tall brown haired male surrounded by a small collection of girls. When he took a better look he saw that it was Oikawa, smiling and laughing along with the girls flocking around him.

Suga raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was aware Oikawa was popular, with fans cheering him on both at practice and official matches, but this kind of situation was something he only thought could happen in manga. And even if it did happen, Suga had a hard time understanding the mentality of  _ wanting _ to flock around someone like that. 

Just as Suga was debating whether or not to call out, Oikawa looked up and his face broke out into a radiant smile, quite unlike the charming one he had offered the girls around him. He raised his hand and waved, saying something that Suga couldn’t hear properly. Reluctantly, he raised his hand and waved back when the girls turned and looked at him. Then they whined to Oikawa, probably because he was excusing himself from their company. 

After a few moments the girls dispersed and Oikawa came jogging, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head. “Hey there, Suga-chan! I see you’ve been busy,” Oikawa motioned to the bag on Suga’s shoulder with his eyes, tone chirper.

“Well, unlike some, I have a backup plan,” Suga said, blinking innocently when Oikawa huffed.

“I told you, I’m getting scouted!” Oikawa pouted stubbornly before his face relaxed into an easy expression again, “let’s go somewhere there are a little less people.”

“Oh, sure,” Suga felt a small blush heating his cheeks, though it might as well be the heat. But he knew what Oikawa wanted to talk about; something that wasn’t to be discussed when just anyone could walk past and hear. 

At first, Suga thought Oikawa would grab his hand, his own fingers actually twitched, preparing to accept the hold. But Oikawa’s hand went into his hair where he threaded his fingers through his bangs before he set his sunglasses on his nose again. 

“Let’s go!” the brunet declared and started walking. Suga followed, curious where they were going. He asked, but he only got a teasing “you’ll see~” in response. Suga didn’t have a great sense of direction, and since he wasn’t in Sendai all that often he had no idea where Oikawa was going. 

“So, Suga-chan, I didn’t get the chance to ask where you want to go for college earlier. Have you given it any thought?” Oikawa asked after a little while, eyeing all the pamphlets Suga was carrying in his bag.

“I’ve been thinking of going to Tokyo, if I can get in. There’s a management program I’d like to go, but the grades are ridiculously high,” Suga shrugged, “but there are other things I’d like to study if I can’t get in there.”

“So you’re not thinking about continuing volleyball?” Oikawa sounded oddly desolate.

“I’m not good enough to seriously aim for a career in volleyball, and classes will probably take up too much time to join a club,” Suga scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “but what about you? You could surely go pro if you wanted to.”

Oikawa stayed quiet for a while, his mouth a thin line as he thought about his answer. Then he sighed and looked up to the sky, “going pro right away is virtually unheard of, so I guess I’m stuck going to uni as well. I’m really hoping to get scouted though, so I don’t have to study that much.”

Suga suppressed a laugh, “I see.”

“You sound amused Suga-chan. Are you laughing at my worries?” Oikawa dramatically put a hand to his forehead.

“Of course not,” Suga innocently defended.

“Sometimes I find it hard to believe you’re a maso--

“Ooooikawa-kunnnn,” Suga hissed with a stiff smile, “not in  _ public _ please.”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed in domineering amusement and Suga’s breath hitched and the fine hairs on his arms stood on end in excitement. Tucking his chin in a little, the silver haired boy tried his best to glare, but it probably came out as a pout. Really, he couldn’t stand against the other when his inner sadist shone through. But just as soon as it came, it was gone.

Ahead Suga could see a park, with lush greenery and tourist friendly signs with large maps printed on them. Oikawa steered them onto the dirt path that paved between the trees that cast pleasant shade on them. The grass and flower beds running alongside the walkway were in good shape, and flowers and bushes overflowed with colour and sweet fragrances. With the sun only peaking through small gaps in the boscage Oikawa once again placed his sunglasses on top of his head. 

“Oh, oh, Suga-chan, do you want some ice cream?” Oikawa asked after they had walked for a while, pointing at a small, portable house with a large sign signaling it was a cafe. 

It was hot out, and when Suga thought about it he hadn’t had any ice cream for almost a year, so he nodded. “Sure.”

“Great!” Oikawa quickly approached the vendor, ordering two scoops of chocolate ice cream for himself, “what would you like, Suga-chan?”

“Oh, I can pay for myself,” Suga said as he started rummage through his bag for his wallet, but he was stopped by Oikawa.

“Please, Suga-chan. It’s my treat,” he said.

“But you’ve already treated me once today,” Suga frowned. He didn’t want Oikawa to use his money on him, it didn’t seem right.

“It’s fine. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to,” Oikawa ushered Suga’s gaze towards the list of available flavours, “come now, choose!”

Suga still frowned, but he gave in, “fine, I’ll take a scoop of vanilla.”

“Only one?”

“Yes, I’m not that hungry. I don’t think I can finish two of that size,” Suga motioned to the ice cream Oikawa had already started eating; a cone with two scoops the size of his fist balanced inside it. 

“Well, alright,” Oikawa turned back to the vendor and payed, grabbing the vanilla ice cream and handing it to Suga. Even though there were several small tables scattered around the small shop Oikawa started walking again.

“Aren’t we going to sit down?” Suga asked, hurriedly licking his treat to prevent it from spilling all over his hand. 

“Do you want to  _ discuss _ where anyone can hear?” Oikawa asked with a tilt of his mouth, “my Suga-chan, do you have an exhibisionist kink as well?”

“What? No!!” Suga shrieked, clenching his fist into the sleeve of the taller man’s shirt. While Suga had had fantasies about public sex and people watching, he didn’t actually want to do it in practice. The imaginary faces he sees in his head are more than enough. 

“I was kidding, you don’t have to look so scared, Suga-chan,” Oikawa patted the hand still holding on to him, “I’m not planning anything like that.”

“Good,” Suga said quickly and let his hand drop to his side. There was no one around them right now, so Suga wondered if it was alright to ask exactly  _ what _ the other was planning, but Oikawa beat him to it. 

“So, about Saturday…” he started, paused and scrunched his nose before starting over, “actually it’s about Sunday.”

“What about it?” Suga blinked, waiting.

“There’s a professional volleyball match in the local stadium. I was wondering if you’d like to come with me and watch it?” Oikawa asked, looking to the ground and rubbing the back of his neck. Suga almost thought he saw a blush as well, but it might as well be his imagination. 

A volleyball match. Suga had only been to a top tier once before, in middle school. It had been an amazing eye opener back then, and maybe it would be this time around as well. Or, a painful reminder. Either way, it was something worth going to.

“I’d like that,” Suga smiled and Oikawa perked up.

“Really?!” brown eyes lit up with childish glee as Suga nodded, “alright!”

“But are you sure you want to go with me? Haven’t you invited Iwaizumi-san?” Suga asked, thinking it would be more natural for Oikawa to go to a match with his best friend. Not that he didn’t appreciate the invitation.

“Of course! Iwa-chan can be such a spoilsport,” Oikawa took a large bite of his ice cream, making Suga’s teeth ache from just seeing it, “and don’t you think it’d be fun to do something together  _ besides _ having sex?”

At the s-word Suga looked around, noting with a relieved breath that he didn’t see anyone around. Oikawa had led them to a secluded glade away from the more populated areas. It was a nice place, but Suga barely took note of it.

“It would,” he said lowly, twirling his ice cream cone in his hand to look for any melting. Some of the white cream dripped onto his hand, and he did his best to clean it up without accidentally smearing the rest of his face against the coldness. As per usual when eating something he forgot he had another hand to switch the cone into and instead cocked his head to the side, cleaning himself off. Oikawa stood awfully quiet and still next to him, for some reason.

“Oikawa, your ice cream is dripping,” Suga commented between the licks at his own treat.

Oikawa blinked as if he hadn’t noticed at all and twisted his wrist to confirm that the ice cream was indeed dripping down the back of his hand. But he didn’t move to lick or wipe it up, just looked around before smiling.

“Clean it off for me,” it could have been a question, but Suga heard that it wasn’t, could  _ see _ that it wasn’t; not with that evil glint reflecting in the other’s irises. 

Suga glanced around nervously, “someone could see…”

“No one’s here,” Oikawa lowered his voice to a whisper and stepped closer, blocking the sunlight as he towered over Suga, “now, _ please _ .”

Suga pursed his lips at first, but tentatively he opened them, letting his tongue stick out as he grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and leaned in. He licked the dripping chocolate flavour, dipping his tongue in between Oikawa’s fingers, gathering the drops from the ice cream itself before they could melt entirely. During this whole ordeal Suga tried his best to not blush and look angry instead of embarrassed. Judging by the way Oikawa’s pupils blew like an excited cat’s, it wasn’t working. 

With a final, wet suck to the other’s knuckle Suga pulled back, cleaning around his mouth with the napkin they had gotten at the cafe. His cheeks were flaming hot and Oikawa smiled, satisfied.

“So, about Saturday…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sinning in this one, but next time there will be some, don't worry ;)  
> Actually this is for my sick buddy Azu who I wanted to cheer up a little <3


	4. Prelude?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow I am so not sure about this chapter title. Maybe I'll change it later.

“That’s it Sugawara, don’t let the vibrator drop.”

Suga whined around the tie gagging him, legs shaking with the effort to clench his ass around the dildo vibrating inside him. A shiver ran through him as amused, lustful eyes quietly watched him struggle, watching him  _ go crazy.  _

Gritting his teeth around the tie, Suga tried readjusting his position, to ease off his knees a little, but gasped when he felt the slick dildo slip out. Breathing heavily, Suga raised his gaze to Oikawa who sat on the bed in front of him, intently observing. His eyes narrowed when he noticed and he reached out, grabbing Suga's hair in an iron grip, forcing his head back.

"What did I tell you, Sugawara?" Oikawa asked, voice smooth and dark with a twinge of irritation, "I told you to not let it drop, didn't I?"

Suga whimpered, looking away and trying to show he was sorry, that he didn't mean to go against Oikawa's orders. Though he hopefully raised his gaze when Oikawa leaned forward, wanting to beg for forgiveness around the gag. But the low mewls broke out into a loud moan when Oikawa reached with his foot between Suga's legs, shoving the vibrator inside again.  The shirt tying Suga's forearms together behind his back grinded against his skin when he arched up, yelping out a desperate whine.

"I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself, Sugawara," Oikawa said sultrily, standing up and tugging the gag off of Suga who moaned at the opportunity. 

Suga didn't resist when Oikawa grabbed his hair and forced him forward, rubbing his covered erection against Suga's lips and cheeks. Suga moaned, nuzzling against the bulge, whining, begging. Oikawa’s mouth curled up into a smirk, eyes narrowing like a predator having caught its prey. 

“Do you want it, Sugawara?” Oikawa purred, grip tightening just a little on the grey hair, “do you want to suck my cock?”

“Y-yes,” Suga breathed out, licking his lips in anticipation. 

“What was that?” the growled warning made Suga’s thighs ache and shiver.

“ _ Please _ ,” Suga breathed, pressing his body against Oikawa’s legs, like a pet, craving acceptance and praise. Craving for a treat. 

With an amused huff Oikawa let go of Suga’s hair briefly to get his belt open, tugging his pants and shirt out of the way for Suga’s hungry gaze. He teased the elastic to his boxers for a moment, but when Suga eagerly nudged against his fingers he pulled the band down, groaning as the pressure eased off his hardon. 

Suga whimpered, clenching his ass around the toy vibrating inside him. His breath came out in hot pants, his head growing dizzy as he forced himself to hold back and not move until he got permission. 

“Sir…” Suga cocked his head in an act of submission, “let me suck you off,  _ please _ .”

“No,” Oikawa smirked at Suga’s devastated expression and pulled his head back by his bangs, “you’re not going to suck me off,  _ I’m going to fuck your mouth. _ ” 

The sensual growl made a wave of pleasure wash over Suga, prickling his skin and making his entire body twitch. His hips jerked involuntarily, and the vibrator inside him grazed forward, making him short-circuit, voice coming out in loud, desperate breaths. White shot out in his field of vision, unfocused and completely immersed inside the sensations rolling up inside him. His body crawled with ecstasy, muscles tensing and shivering as if he’d just cummed, but his lower stomach was still taut and boiling with desire. 

Blinking once, twice, trying to collect himself and focus on Oikawa again, Suga found that it proved to be a challenge. His limbs were still pulsating with the unfamiliar orgasm-like sensations, and all he could think about was how he wanted it  _ again _ . 

“What a cockslut you are, Sugawara, getting a dry orgasm from just  _ thinking _ about having your face fucked,” Oikawa’s voice was husky and unsteady with suppressed lust, his expression far too covet to be entirely in his role of unfeeling employer.

Two large hands grabbed each side of Suga’s head then, forcing him to concentrate again. 

Oikawa smirked, rubbing the dripping tip of his cock against Suga's lips. "Now Sugawara, suck it." 

Feeling his blush deepening, Suga wordlessly obeyed, tasting the salty precum as he met Oikawa's cock with his lips and tongue. He moaned when he felt the fingers in his hair tighten as he opened wider, taking all of the hard flesh into his wet mouth. Oikawa pushed his hips forward slowly, stopping when Suga let out a whine, unable to take any more in. 

"You can't take anymore? How disappointing," Oikawa exhaled, barely suppressing a groan. 

Lightheadedness came over Suga as he tried to take more, more, more--no, all of Oikawa's cock into his mouth. Ever so slowly, Suga rolled his tongue against the thick shaft, hollowing his cheeks as he began sucking. 

The grip on his head tightened as Oikawa pulled back, his breath stuttering as he tried to hold back both his voice and body. Suga revelled in the tiny moan that escaped when his lips clamped around the pinkish tip, desperate to hold the thick shaft longer before yielding as it was pushed into his mouth again. Each time he took it in he could feel it going deeper, until it was almost hitting the back of his throat. He wished he could tell Oikawa...tell him that he wanted to get throat fucked. He didn't care if it had to be by force; he wanted Oikawa to violate him  _ more _ . 

Unable to use his voice, Suga pushed himself forward, forcing his throat to open up, cutting off his breathing. Almost immediately, far too soon, Oikawa pulled back, eyes wide. 

"Suga--

" _ Please, _ " Suga cut off, voice already hoarse, "use my mouth as if it was my ass. As deep as you like." 

Oikawa paused for a moment, looking unsure. But when he noticed how Suga was rocking his hips to get the dildo inside him to rub against his walls, Oikawa's brown eyes darkened. His nails dug into Suga's scalp, bringing his lips to the tip of his cock again. 

"I was thinking of going easy on you, Sugawara. Seems I underestimated your thirst for my cum," Oikawa laughed, shakily, "I won't stop until you milk me of the very last drop."

Suga knew it was a lie, he knew Oikawa would let him go if he pulled back, but he wouldn't. His mouth was willing, ready,  _ desperate  _ for cum. That’s why when a hand grabbed the back of his head he immediately parted his lips, easily leaning forward when he was pulled. His vision was blurred, but only because he couldn’t  _ focus _ . Couldn’t focus on anything but the smoldering feeling of Oikawa’s slick cock wetting his lips. 

“Open wide, Sugawara,” Oikawa’s order dripped with voluptuous arrogance, and Suga couldn’t resist.

He dived in with zeal, not caring that his mouth made loud, obscene noises as he sucked and licked. Anything, he’d do  _ anything _ to make Oikawa feel good;  _ anything _ to make him cum. He swirled his tongue around the slick tip, tasting the precum, mixing it with his own saliva, making the thick fluids drip down his chin. Not even when Oikawa started moving ever so slightly did he protest or back of in any way. 

In a sudden motion, Oikawa roughly shoved Suga forward, forcing his throat open, making his mouth stretch wide. Suga  _ would _ have whimpered, but he  _ couldn’t _ , not when his breath was cut short like this. But it wasn’t long before he could breathe again and Oikawa pulled back a little. 

“Hoh, well done, Sugawara. I’ll give you a reward,” Oikawa said breathlessly, before his other hand came up to brush Suga’s bangs away. Then, he used his grip to hold Suga still as he started thrusting, hard and deep. Suga did his best to try and keep up, sucking and moaning, but as Oikawa moved faster Suga could barely keep up. 

All he could do was let Oikawa use him, fucking into his mouth and making his entire body pulsate with pleasure at every thrust. He wished he could use his hands, wished he’d have the leverage to meet every movement, wished he could  _ make Oikawa cum _ . His legs were trembling with the effort of keeping himself upright, with keeping himself from cumming without permission. But with the dildo vibrating inside him and Oikawa’s cock violating his mouth he could barely hold it. 

“What is it, Sugawara? Do you want to cum?” Oikawa teased, obviously  _ knowing _ . But Suga answered desperately anyway, his voice coming out in high pitched mewls each time Oikawa pulled back. In a strong, erratic move, Oikawa thrust his cock as far into Suga’s mouth as he could,  _ grinding _ against his lips. Shaky, deep groans echoed in the room and Suga’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as thick, warm cum filled his throat. His entire body convulsed with pleasure, high on the feeling of submission. 

Just as Suga thought he was going to lose consciousness from the lack of air, Oikawa released him. But Suga was unable to stay sitting on his own, so he let himself collapse to the floor, lying on his side and panting heavily. He still hadn’t cummed, but right now he couldn’t think about that. His mind was too occupied with being drunk on endorphins and other things that made him feel good. 

“Did you swallow?” Oikawa got down on his knees, his underwear put on properly again as he leaned over Suga. In response Suga opened his mouth, compliant when Oikawa grabbed his chin. “Oh, not all of it?”

Oikawa smirked, sticking a finger inside Sugas mouth, playing with his cum, smearing it over Suga’s tongue. “Do you love the taste that much, you whore?” the brunet purred as Suga’s lips closed around his finger, sucking carefully. 

Suga could only moan in response that yes,  _ yes he loved it _ .

“At least you’re an honest cum slut, Sugawara,” Oikawa praised, putting another finger into Suga’s mouth. 

“Y- _ yesh _ ,” Suga slurred out, sucking with more enthusiasm.

“Good boy,” Oikawa smirked and without warning, pulled the toy out of Suga’s ass. 

With a startled yelp, Suga’s body jerked, pleasure exploding under his skin. The orgasm hit him with such unexpected force that his legs almost  _ cramped _ and his cock pulsated almost painfully as his cum spilled over his stomach. As he laid gasping, Oikawa continued to play with his tongue, sadistic satisfaction gleaming in his expression. Suga felt his entire being yearn for more touch, hips uncontrollably searching for more of that friction he hadn’t experienced today. But at the same time, every little inch of skin that Oikawa’s fingers brushed against stung with hypersensitivity. 

“Next time I find you jerking off at work I won’t be so  _ lenient _ , Sugawara,” Oikawa said, tone amused. 

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” Suga whimpered, the spasms from his orgasm not entirely gone yet. 

“I doubt a shameless whore like you is sorry though,” Oikawa stood up, not bothering to look at Suga even as he walked towards the bathroom door. Suga almost felt the urge to call out before the other disappeared and the scene ended, but his voice wasn’t coming out. 

Oikawa only disappeared a moment before he reemerged from the bathroom, quickly walking up to Suga and making him sit up. “Are you alright, Suga-chan? When you fell over I thought my heart was going to stop!” Oikawa fussed as he untied the shirt that held Suga’s arms locked behind his back. 

“I’m fine, I just couldn’t keep upright like that,” he explained, smiling at Oikawa’s relieved face. 

“That’s good. Do you think you can get to the bed or should I carry you?” the question had Suga giggling. 

“I don’t think you  _ can _ lift me though,” he snickered, but apparently he shouldn’t have done that, because without warning Oikawa slipped one arm around his shoulders and one beneath his knees. And stood up. 

“What the heck!” Suga squeaked and grabbed onto Oikawa as he started walking to gently place Suga on the bed. 

“Don’t underestimate a captain,” Oikawa laughed, “wait a minute, I’ll be right back.”

True to his words, Oikawa went into the bathroom and a few moments later came back with a bowl of warm water and a fluffy towel. He sat down on the bed, silently asking for permission which Suga granted. 

"You know, you did so good, Suga-chan. Your mouth really feels so great!" Oikawa complimented, starting to wipe Suga's thighs, "you're getting used to giving head, you can take almost all of me in."

"Please don't say it like that, it makes it sound so obscene," Suga blushed and pouted.

"It is pretty obscene though," the brunette laughed and offered Suga one of his sweet smiles, the ones where his mouth is just softly lifted upwards and his eyes glimmer with warm light. "I like it."

"I'm sure you do," Suga fought the tug at the corner of his lips, trying to keep his pout in place.

"Don't underestimate us perverts," Oikawa said matter of fact-ly, "by the way, are you thirsty? Maybe I should get something to eat from Wata-san?"

Taking a moment to listen to his stomach, Suga shook his head, " I have some fruit and a soda in my bag. I can eat that."

"Are you sure?" brown brows lowered in dissent, "you should try to eat something proper..."

"I'm  _ fine _ , Oikawa," Suga insisted and patted the space on the other side of the bed, "didn't you say the movie you wanted to watch was starting soon?"

"Oh, is it that late already?!" jumping off the bed after he tucked Sugas legs in under the duvet, Oikawa cursed when the water he'd brought splashed and got on the floor, but he hurriedly got another towel from the bathroom and cleaned it before putting the tv on. All the while Suga was watching him with chuckles barely suppressed.

"Here, Suga-chan!" the remote landed in Suga's lap as Oikawa collected the fruit from his bag. With another jump the brunet landed on the bed again, quickly going under the blankets. “It’s on channel 6! Unless you have something you want to watch?” 

Suga shook his head as he zapped, “no, I don't watch a lot of tv.” Aside from children’s shows with his little siblings, but he figured he could keep that to himself. Oikawa merely hummed as his focus shifted to the screen where the images of a worrisome looking egg flashed by before the title faded in. It was an alien movie, and Suga hoped it wasn’t gore. 

The movie played on, with a man arriving at a calm town to settle down, only to bring and find trouble. When the movie started showing hints of tentacles in the pipes Suga felt too tired to give any of his attention to the movie. He sank down, pulling the covers up to his chin. Apparently that managed to break the focus Oikawa had established. 

“Are you going to sleep?” Oikawa asked, taking the remote swiftly, ready to turn off. 

“Mmm, but you can continue watching, just lower the volume please,” Suga yawned as he turned to his side. 

“Ok,” Oikawa immediately did as asked, and Suga could barely hear the tv anymore. Suga nestled himself in the thick duvet, trying to find the ultimate combination between warmth and fresh air for breathing, his persistent dilemma. After a few minutes of his wiggling around the flickering from the tv disappeared and Suga could feel Oikawa settling down beneath the covers as well. 

“It’s alright, you can watch if you want to…” Suga turned halfway, squinting at Oikawa who laid on his back. 

“No, I can watch it some other time. You need to rest, so you’ll be fit for fight in the morning,” Oikawa smiled reassuringly, putting a careful hand on Suga’s shoulder to get him to twist his upper body to align with his legs again. The bedside lamp on the other side of the bed went out and Suga smiled a little to himself. Oikawa was a considerate guy, no matter what their friends say. 

\---------------

The soft touch against his head became more prominent as his consciousness slowly came back, picking up on the rhythmic motions that combed over his hair. Blinking, Suga was grateful the room was mostly dark aside from the bedside lamp behind him. As he fully realized that someone was touching him, specifically his hair, Suga stiffened slightly before glancing at the person who was sitting at the edge of the bed. 

When he thought about it, it wasn't strange to wake up next to Oikawa, but Oikawa had never been so close as he was now, or so defenseless, since he didn't seem to notice Suga was awake. Though Suga didn't say anything as he relaxed fully again, watching through a narrow opening between his lashes as Oikawa combed fingers through silver strands. He seemed distracted, brushing and staring, as if he was either in a far away place or caught in the moment right here. Suga didn't bother guessing which was true, but he somehow found himself hoping it would be the latter. 

He didn't say anything, and if he hadn't been feeling so oddly aware of exactly how Oikawa's fingers moved each time they brushed against his scalp he would have fallen asleep. 

"Em..." Suga coughed awkwardly and stared right at Oikawa who has stilled and looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"O-oh, Suga-chan, you were awake?" Oikawa withdrew his hand, setting it on the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"I just woke up," Suga mumbled and raised up on his elbow, "what were you doing?"

"I was going to wake you up, but then your hair looked so s-soft and I couldn't stop myself..." Oikawa explained sheepishly; Suga had to wonder if he had imagined the stutter.

"Wasn't yesterday enough?" Suga asked before he was realizing what the hell he was saying, blushing and falling down to the pillow to hide his face.

"Never," Oikawa mumbled quietly, his voice trailing off in a thick silence. Suga thought he felt a soft touch against the hairs at his nape, but the feeling was gone as soon as it had come.

"Come on, you better get ready if we're gonna eat before we go to the match!" all traces of embarrassment was gone from Oikawa's demeanor as he stood. 

“Yeah, all right..” Suga mumbled as he swung his feet down on the floor. 

Oikawa is a mystery. His moods changed like a current; quick and unpredictable. One moment he could be embarrassed, the other he acted like nothing had happened. Other times he was serious but at the drop of a hat he was humorous again. He’d always been like that, ever since their first conversation in the cafe. No, even before that--even on the court his erratic tendencies were prominent. A cheerful smile started off his sentence, only to end in a sinister smirk, or the other way around. Suga hadn’t missed the way Oikawa had glared at him at the inter high match either. Only that time it had been warranted; they were rivals after all. Now the thought of that handsome glare only made him shiver pleasantly. 

Suga hurried into the shower, feeling his inner thighs cramping up uncomfortably as he moved. He really had to do more yoga if he was going to keep up with all the crazy stuff Oikawa made him do. But Oikawa also took  _ very _ good care of him. Always preparing, cleaning up, making sure Suga was alright. Making sure he  _ felt good _ . Such a short time in their intimate relationship and Oikawa had fervently searched out and memorised every single one of Suga’s buttons, making sure to press them at  _ just the right time _ . 

Which reminded Suga he didn’t know any such things about Oikawa. Well sure he had noticed how Oikawa’s cock twitched when it was fully buried into his ass or swallowed into his mouth, but surely  _ that _ wasn’t uncommon. He’d have to have weak spots. The problem is that Suga can’t find them if he can’t act. He’s always tied up, always played with on the other’s terms. He wanted it, no doubt, but he also wanted to run his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, claw at his back and leave bruising marks along his skin. He wanted--

_ Knock, knock. _

“Suga-chan? Is everything alright? You’ve been in there for a long time,” he hears Oikawa’s worried voice from outside. Quickly, he turned off the water, already missing the warm stream. 

“Yes, I’m fine! I’ll be out in a minute,” Suga called, reaching for the fluffy towel on the sink. 

“Alright, I’m going downstairs to tell Wata-san we’re up!” Oikawa really was a thorough guy, never acting without telling Suga. He really is too sweet. 

“Ok, see you downstairs,” Suga said as he dried himself. He didn’t waste a lot of time, but he  _ had _ to blow-dry his hair, or else it was going to end up as a curly mess if it was as windy as the weather reporter had said it was going to be yesterday. He wondered if Oikawa also used a hair dryer--the brown locks were obviously styled someway. Maybe he could ask, but that might lead the brunet to think Suga was jealous, which he most certainly was  _ not _ . Only Oikawa could wear that hairstyle, probably.

Still, Suga made sure to finish getting dressed and packing up quickly, leaving a little tip for the cleaners before he headed downstairs. 

Well in the restaurant and party hall of the hotel he heard elevator music playing softly from the speakers. The smell of a crowd--sweat and liquor--still lingered in the air from the night before, but Suga didn’t mind as the smell of pancakes reached his nose. Evidently, it came from the bar, where Oikawa was sitting and the owner, Wata, was cleaning glasses. As he approached the two they noticed him quickly. 

“Good morning, Sugawara-kun,” Wata smiled, motioning to one of the bar chairs, “have a seat.”

“Oh Suga-chan, nice pants!” Oikawa winked, “I’d like to try the zipper.”

Suga narrowed his eyes, looked down on his pants and then back at Oikawa, “they’re elastic though.”

"Easy to have a quickie in then," Oikawa winked again in an exaggerated fashion before he went back to his food. He was stuffing his face hastily with syrup dripping pancakes, taking too big bites and swallowing with the help of a drink instead of chewing properly. Suga was a little surprised actually. Last time he’d assumed Oikawa ate so fast because he was  _ really _ hungry, but now it seemed that’s just how he did it.

Suga smiled as he sat on the stool next to the gulping brunet and waited for Wata to bring over the breakfast. This was the first time he would stay for breakfast at the Starly Club since he usually woke up late and had to rush so that he’d be home at the time his mother expected him. Funny, a bit over a month in and this would be the first time he actually spent the day after with Oikawa and not doing the walk of shame. 

“Here you go, Sugawara-kun. I hope you like pancakes,” Wata smiled and placed a plate with a large heap of steaming pancakes in front of Suga before he jabbed his thumb against Oikawa, “just take the stuff Tooru-kun hogged if you want something on them.”

“I dhidnth hohh hem,” Oikawa protested (mouth stuffed, of course) as he hurried to place the jam, syrup and other things suitable for pancakes next to Suga. 

“Thank you,” Suga giggled to the both of them, trying not to scrunch his nose at the way Oikawa was eating. 

Wata obviously noticed Suga's disgust and slapped Oikawa's elbow off the counter so that he dipped the tip of his nose into the syrup on his pancakes before he managed to break the fall. He groaned and made an audible swallow.

"What was that for?!" Oikawa grabbed a napkin and wiped his face before glaring at the older man.

"I know you get your morning low when you eat, but sit up straight and your face won't be a sweeter mess than it usually is,"  Wata tapped Oikawa's chin and crooked a teasing grin, "wouldn't want to scare away the cutie you finally landed."

Suga blushed, smiling a bit at the club owner who just did a friendly little nod.

"'Finally' makes it sound like you think I have difficulty getting company, which I don't, by the way," Oikawa huffed before he turned a baffling smile to Suga, "not that anyone has been as pretty as Suga-chan~."

"Of course not," Suga rolled his eyes.

"It's true! You're--," Oikawa snapped his mouth shut before he turned to his food again, looking a bit as if he just made a mistake by being so enthusiastic, "very pretty..."

"Thank you?" Suga wondered if he was blushing because he was flattered or embarrassed. Sure he could guess Oikawa had been with a number of people already, but he doubted he was the most good looking. In Suga's case though…

Glancing at the brunet who was still wolfing down his breakfast in fast gulps, Suga could definitively say that Oikawa was his most attractive partner so far (even if he looked more childish than handsome when he was eating). He doubted he should say anything unless asked though, or else he'd never hear the end of it.

“I hope you have a bit more flair behind closed doors, or else I truly pity Sugawara-kun,” Wata shook his head as he polished glasses that were on the counter. Somehow Suga felt familiar with how the bartender moved; a kind of confidence and steadiness he thought he’d seen before. However it could just be a thing about people working in service, there isn't time for unsure hands or hesitation. 

“Excuse me, I can make  _ anyone _ a trembling mess when we’re alone in a room,” Oikawa proudly puffed out his chest, giving Suga a subtle wink. 

“From wanting to get away, I presume,” Wata deadpanned, but his mouth was having trouble staying neutral. 

“Now you’re just out to get me, demon,” Oikawa scowled as he dried around his mouth with a napkin. 

“Because you’re just so  _ easy _ , Tooru-kun,” Wata didn’t bother hiding the look of mirth on his face as he started sorting bottles that stood on the counter. 

“Old man…” Oikawa pouted and took a sip of milk. Suga wondered if he should take a stand on either side, but before he could decide his thought process was cut off. 

“Have you ever been to an official volleyball game, Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked, seemingly oblivious to the milk moustache he was sporting. 

“Not in the national league, no. I did go to a prefectural once in middle school though,” Suga answered, pausing in his meal. 

“Oh, so you play volleyball too? That’s a relief, Tooru-kun can never keep a girlfriend because of his hobby,” Wata commented, shaking his head. 

“ _ Wata-san, _ ” Oikawa hissed threateningly, actually taking the older man aback. 

Wata coughed a little awkwardly, “still, it’s good you have something in common. Great for building trust.” Suga realized volleyboll was both the reason he even stayed in contact with Oikawa at first, though when they met volleyball was basically what wanted to make him jump ship. He was glad he didn’t. 

Finishing up his pancakes, Suga asked if he could help with the dishes, but Wata merely waved him off, saying he was a guest. Oikawa agreed, ushering Suga to go outside so they wouldn’t be late. 

“That wasn’t very nice. Isn’t Wata-san your mentor?” Suga asked as soon as they onto the sidewalk. 

Oikawa’s nose scrunched up, “he’s more like an annoying uncle. Always out to get me.”

“Just seems to me like you’re getting a taste of your own medicine,” Suga huffed, shaking his head at the silliness. 

“Suga-chan, whose side are you even on?” Oikawa pouted and frowned, clearly unhappy about being teamed up on. 

“No one’s, I’m merely a member of the audience,” Suga smiled while a small skip came into his step. The sun and general atmosphere made him swell with glee. That random kind of happiness you got when you felt like several little pieces of joy amounted to something big; not really explainable. 

“The audience always cheer for  _ someone _ ,” Oikawa cut in, easily keeping up with Suga’s pace. 

“Don’t worry, you’re still my favourite,” if they hadn’t kept such a hefty speed as they walked, Suga might have thought his words made the other blush. 

“That’s good,” Oikawa mumbled, grinning. 

-————————--------------------

The stadium was  _ packed _ . 

Not just full; people had to squeeze to fit, Suga was even pressed up against Oikawa and three other people because they tried to get as many as possible into the standing seats. Suga was so glad they stood by the railing to overlook the court—if worst came to worst he could jump over. Even if he wasn’t Nishinoya he probably could pull off a three meters landing without breaking anything. 

“It’s very crowded, isn’t it?” he muttered silently to Oikawa, who was standing strangely quiet and focused. Puzzled, Suga asked again, a bit louder, “is it always this much people?

“Huh?” Oikawa snapped out of his trance, fully aware, finally, “o-oh, yes. Well, maybe not  _ this _ much but it’s a match between the local team and their rival so.”

“I see. I wish they didn’t let so many people in though,” Suga frowned as the man next to him smattered with his dual paper megaphones. 

Again, Oikawa stood quiet, his brow furrowed as if he was in thought. He often looked like that if he was trying to come up with something, Suga had noticed, and with the way his brows slowly unfurled he might just have done it. Only that his expression immediately scrunched up again as soon as it had relaxed as brown eyes shifted between the railing and Suga’s face. Giving it a bit of time wouldn’t hurt, but when a good few minutes had passed and nothing but silence came Suga’s patience was also running out. 

“What?” he asked when Oikawa had looked at him for the umptenth time. 

“Uh, I was just…” Oikawa scratched his neck a little, “I was just thinking that I could be your shield if you want to?”

“My...shield?” Suga worded, then, he burst out laughing. 

“W-what?” Oikawa’s cheeks tinted pink as Suga continued to laugh, not at all seeing what was so funny. 

“I-I’m sorry, b-but you—,” Suga had to stop himself and let out a final snort, “you’re so chivalrous.” 

“And you’re small,” Oikawa pouted. 

“I am not  _ small _ ! You’re just big,” Suga defended himself with, even if he did feel kind of tiny at the moment, squished between people. 

“Oh really?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow before a naughty smirk spread on his lips. In a swooping motion he pushed Suga forward, trapping him against the railing, towering above him. “I think you’re pretty small though.” 

With his breath caught in his throat, Suga stood shocked, bewildered. Somehow he felt vulnerable and safe at the same time; safe from the crowd, but completely open to Oikawa’s scrutinizing gaze. He was so close. A distance that couldn’t be helped in this situation, but with the arms framing him and the broad chest pushed against his back Suga’s heart started pumping like crazy. He even forgot to make a comeback for being called small. 

As Suga turned his face towards the court Oikawa didn’t say anything; Suga merely felt the steady breathing through his back and as a soft wind against his neck. It was embarrassing. Standing like this on the front row, where  _ everyone _ could see them. See Suga being trapped, enclosed,  _ restrained _ . 

_ No, don't think about  _ that _. _

Almost— _ almost!— _ letting out a whimper, Suga also set his hands on the railing, trying to focus on other things, like the guy with a funny wig on the opposite stand. He was definitively not noticing the smell of Oikawa’s shampoo or feeling his muscular body pressed against him, no. This situation was not at all sexual, Oikawa was just being nice, not trying to instigate anything. It was much better like this, Suga felt less like a sardine now. Perhaps he should feel a little bad; Oikawa was taking all of the brunt of the people surrounding them. But he didn't say anything, and Suga figured that he’d make up for it later. After all, the teams were  _ finally  _ coming out on the sidelines. 

“Oh, they’re here!” Oikawa whispered excitedly against Suga’s ear as the audience started screaming and cheering. Good, maybe now Suga could stop being so self conscious and focus on what they were here for; watching volleyball. National league volleyball. 

Music started playing as the announcer introduced the teams and told the audience to welcome them both. The Feathers of course got much louder cheers, pros of being the home team, but many Blazers fans were present as well. The managers ran around, fixing everything for they players, applying some last minute fixes to tapings and what not before the teams huddled up. Suga was amazed at how quiet the stadium got as both teams yelled out their respective motivational phrases. He thought the local team yelled something like “as light as a feather, as quick as a falcon” or something, but he wasn't too sure. 

Then the game was on. The Feathers got the first serve, and Suga had trouble resisting looking back at Oikawa when the jump serve flied across the court. Not that he had the time, because the ball was quickly set in play. Amazing sets and spikes pressured both teams, but just as good receives could turn the situation around. The game was so much quicker like this in real life, not at all like the clear pictures on TV. 

The first set ended rather quickly, in favour of the Feathers. The crowd cheered, erupting into a small song Suga didn’t know, but he couldn’t help getting swept up in the atmosphere and clapping giddily. Oikawa was the same, if his slapping on the railing was of any indication. 

“This is so exciting!” Oikawa squealed, “I definitively thought the Blazers were going to take the set, their libero is on fire today!” 

“I know! But I think the Feathers’ left wing spiker… What was his name? Fujikomo, that’s it! I think his spikes are very sharp too!” Suga nodded, turning to look over his shoulder at Oikawa, heart skipping a beat when he did. The tall brunet smiled like a child, wide and open and eyes sparkling. The expression was so innocent and genuinely happy Suga had a hard time processing. This was the same man that had him shivering and begging at his mercy just last night, and now he looked like a cupid who knows no evil. Truly this man was an enigma. 

“You know, I—

Suga didn’t have time to finish what he was saying before the music started blasting and the announcer called the teams to the court again. 

Oikawa didn’t miss it though. 

“What did you want to say?” he asked, leaning in close. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Suga assured, reaching up to pat the brown locks a little. Wow, he was strangely bold.

“Alright,” Oikawa accepted the promise, turning his attention to the game again. 

This set was a much longer one, with the Blazers stepping up their game and being on the offensive much more than the last set. Still, it came down to who could receive the most spikes and the Blazers just couldn’t hit the difficult spots like the Feathers did. The set ended once again in the home team's favour. 

“I’m surprised, honestly,” Oikawa grumbled, leaning forward and setting his chin on Suga’s head, “this isn’t like the Blazers at all. I wonder if they are having trouble with the formation.”

“Are you cheering for the opposition?” Suga asked, barely even disgruntled about having the extra weight on his head. 

“I’m merely a member of the audience,” Oikawa defended. 

“The audience always cheers for  _ someone _ ,” Suga snickered, too pleased with himself that he managed to use Oikawa’s own argument against him. And he noticed.

“That’s not nice Suga-chan, stealing,” Oikawa huffed, repositioning himself to the shoulder of his small(er) companion. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Suga snickered, playfully shrugging the shoulder Oikawa was leaning on. 

“You can be such a tease, Suga-chan,” Oikawa wallowed, switching to press and rub his forehead against the soft muscles by Suga’s neck, “in more ways than one.” 

Knowing better than to rise to the bait, Suga merely ignored it. He was starting to get used to the brunet’s way of switching moods. Of course he couldn’t read  _ when _ they were going to happen, but he could at least pick up the hints that it  _ was _ going to happen. 

“Hm, why you so quiet all of a sudden?” The quiet amusement was easily detectable in Oikawa’s deeper voice. He probably didn’t realize it himself, but he is pretty easily deflectable as long as one is prepared. 

“I’m a tease, right?” Suga deadpanned, making the other laugh. 

“You never cease so surprise me, Suga-chan,” Oikawa said with laughter. 

“Do you like being surprised?” Suga asked nonchalantly. 

“Not really, but you’ve been nothing but  _ nice _ surprises,” the deep whisper was intended to shake him up, but Suga resisted letting the goosebumps on his neck change his demeanor. He didn’t want to be pulled into a pool of frustration while in plain public eye after all. 

“I do my best,” Suga said emotionlessly, knowing  _ exactly _ what the pervert was referring to. 

Oikawa didn’t retort, and just as well, because the third set was starting. The Blazers had made a change in players, probably to try and throw their rivals off. The new player was a tall, lanky guy, probably new to the team as a whole, but his spikes were good and his high block rate did good for his team’s score. When the match ball came and the Feather’s were three points behind the coach called a timeout. 

“Oh, why do you think they did that?” Suga asked, leaning his head backwards to look at Oikawa. 

“I’m guessing he is rectifying them. Something like ‘don’t let two measly sets get to your heads!’ or ‘are you so weak you let a single newbie mess up your defense?’,” Oikawa guessed, “when you think you have it in the bag it’s easy to relax.”

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience,” Suga teased, jabbing his elbow back in a way he thought was gentle. 

“I do. No matter how many games you play it’s easy to overestimate yourself,” Oikawa pouted, “you guys also proved more of a challenge than I first thought.”

“So a chew out from your coach was what made you win?” Suga wondered, feeling a little bitterness twinge his words. 

“It was Iwa-chan that yelled at me, but yeah, maybe,” with a sigh Oikawa set a hand on Suga’s stomach, pulling him closer, “it was fun, playing against you.”

“It was fun winning against Kageyama, you mean?” Suga was all too aware of Oikawa’s and Kageyama’s rivalry. He understood what it came from. Had he himself been a bit more aggressive he’d probably be just as hostile to his underclassman. 

“No, I meant what I said,” Oikawa frowned, but then his expression became evasive, “though it was a bit fun winning too.”

“I knew it,” Suga shook his head.

“I really hope we don’t have to play against each other again, though,” Oikawa chuckled as he leaned close, “you and me, that is.”

“Why not?” Suga raised a brow at the odd comment.

“Because I don’t think I’d be able to keep myself from getting hard if I saw you all sweaty on the court,” the confession was so blunt Suga couldn’t even be mad about it.

“How romantic,” he sighed, “but you would probably be too focused on Kageyama to even notice I was there.”

“Trust me, you’re faaaaar more interesting than Tobio-chan,” Oikawa reassured, moving a gentle finger over Suga’s knuckles, “I doubt I’d be able to look away from the bench if you were on it.”

“Stop it, you probably lose sight of everything when you play volleyball,” Suga rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Everything but you. But if you want to make sure… why not wear a rope under your uniform? That way neither of us would...forget,” Oikawa purred the last word, making Suga shiver at the sound.

“You wish…” Suga protested weakly, staring at the fingers rubbing over the back of his hand with a feather light touch. Not that the suggestion was ever coming true, Suga wouldn’t play in official matches again after all. 

“Yes, I do,” Oikawa purred, pressing a bit against Suga’s back, not enough for anyone else to notice, but to Suga the slight difference made his face heat up in scandalousness. 

Suga didn’t have to come up with any response—he didn’t even know  _ what _ to respond to—because the timeout was over and the players quickly took their places again. 

\-----------------------------------

The match ended in 3-2 to the local team, and Suga was happy to have seen such a high tier match. The game had really stepped up in the two last sets with both teams desperate to win, but today the Feathers had the advantage. 

As Suga and Oikawa slowly filtered outside with the rest of the crowd Suga couldn’t help but to be relieved. Not just that he was out of that squeezed place, but also because he no longer had to be hyper aware of how Oikawa moved behind him. Ever since the third set timeout he’d been blushing, all because of Oikawa’s stupid suggestiveness. 

Because  _ of course _ his brain had to think about what being tied up under his clothes would be like. 

“Suga-chan, do you want to grab something to eat before you go?” Oikawa asked, ready to find the closest and best restaurant. 

“I’d love to but,” oh no, the dejected puppy look made Suga’s heart break, “I have to get home, I promised my mother.”

“I see, it can’t be helped then,” Oikawa smiled, even though it wasn’t genuine. He really could pull of the most pity-inducing faces.

“Sorry, maybe next time,” the words were more an option that anything, he didn’t even know if Oikawa  _ wanted _ to spend another day with him like this. 

“About that,” Oikawa rummaged in his pockets for something, pulling out a leaflet after a few seconds, “on Friday there’s a festival in the shrine near my house. Would you like to go with me?”

Suga blinked, feeling dumbfounded. Who knew his worries would be washed away instantly? “Sure, I’d love to.”

“Wonderful! You can come stay over at my house if you want to!” Oikawa’s eyes shone with exhilaration, but he caught himself a moment later, “but my parents will probably be home, just so you know.”

“Oh, that’s fine!” Suga quickly said, his brain not quite aware of what he was agreeing to. 

“Really?” Oikawa stared wide-eyed. 

“Yes! Unless I’m a bother?” Suga hadn’t considered that possibility. 

“Of course not, I was just surprised you’d want to...stay over with my parents in the house,” Oikawa smiled, apparently not aware that Suga hadn’t caught on. 

Which Suga only did just now. 

“O-oh, you meant... _ that _ ,” Suga blushed, feeling stupid that he hadn’t realized that Oikawa also suggested having  _ sex _ . 

“Ah, it’s ok if you don’t want to!” Oikawa quickly smoothed the misunderstanding over, “but  _ if _ you do, our walls are thick and my parents won’t mind, I promise. We can even sleep in separate rooms if you want to.”

Suga cursed the fact that he  _ loved _ having sex with Oikawa, because even if his rationality told him that he most absolutely didn’t want to, his libido would almost certainly overpower any kind of reason if presented with the situation. 

“I-I guess we’ll see,” Suga muttered, cheeks flaming hot. 

“Don’t feel pressured Suga-chan, I’m glad to spend time with you either way,” Oikawa smiled, reaching a fleeting hand to Suga’s back in reassurance. 

“Thank you, Oikawa,” Suga smiled, genuinely glad that the other was so understanding and supportive. 

Suga really had to re-evaluate this first impressions of this man, because even if he was cunning and devious, he was good hearted. And was  _ really _ kind—most of the time. No wonder Daichi had suspected Suga of admiring, he was intrigued by the paradox that was Oikawa Tooru. 

They were nearing the station, and Suga felt a little sad that the day was going to end. Oikawa was fun to be with, after all. But he had to get home, his mother was already irritated that he was spending almost two days out of the house. 

“I’m going this way,” Oikawa said, pointing towards a different set of platform than the one Suga was heading to. 

“Yeah, I’m going here,” Suga said sheepishly. A few seconds of awkward silence filled the space between them. 

“I guess, I’ll see you on Friday?” he asked, uncharacteristically shy. 

“Yeah, see you,” Suga nodded, bowing a little in goodbye. 

With that Oikawa turned around, heading to the escalators. In that moment Suga remembered his promise from earlier, what he didn’t have the chance to say then. 

“Oikawa!”

Startled, the brunet turned around, along with a few others who were startled at the yell. Suga didn’t really care though as he waved. 

“I’m glad I got to go to the match with you! It feels like I got to know you a little better,” Suga called, a wide grin on his face, “that’s what I wanted to tell you before!” 

A moment of silence, then Oikawa smiled back and waved, “me too!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Oikawa is starting to put in the moooves and Suga is too damned slow to get it.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! <3


	5. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a literal PAIN. I'm so sorry if the quality isn't up to standard, I had so damned much trouble writing this. It's very long tho, almost 18 000 words, so I hope you can forgive me.  
> Also Happy Easter or w/e you might be celebrating!

Suga was used to riding the train, so that part of the description he had no problem with, but when it came to navigating the streets of the unfamiliar neighbourhood he was completely at a loss. If only Oikawa’s directions had been simple he’d be fine, but they were all so confusing. ‘Go past the green cafe’ and ‘up the coral stairs’ didn’t tell him much since he saw neither a green cafe or stairs reminiscent of corals. He was  _ never _ going to make it to that bloody festival at this rate.

Oikawa didn’t answer his phone either, so it was all a big hassle. Suga almost considered going back to the station and taking the train home, but that would probably result in a questioning from his parents about what kind of friend would leave him in the cold like that, and that’s something he wanted to avoid. 

With a sigh, Suga took courage to himself and approached a family wearing yukata, daring to guess they were all going to the same location as him. 

“Excuse me?” he called, catching the attention of the three. The man was a bit taller than Suga, with a kind expression, and he didn’t seem to mind the interruption. 

“Yes?” the woman on the other hand, while not hostile her beautiful looks seemed to make her somewhat unapproachable. Her kimono seemed expensive, with intricate green and gold birds against a marine blue silk base. Her brown hair was tied up in a beautiful style, complete with a comb decorated with gems and pearls. 

“I-I was wondering if you know where the local shrine is? I’m supposed to meet a friend there but I’ve never been to this area and he’s not answering his phone,” Suga awkwardly told them, hoping they wouldn’t think him strange. 

“Of course! We were just about to head there ourselves! Care to join us?” the woman cheerfully offered. 

“If you don’t mind…” Suga bowed, grateful for their kindness. 

“Of course not. It’s not far away from here, we’ll be there in a minute!” she chirped, in a way that reminded Suga an awful lot of his ‘friend’, “I’m Touko, this is my husband Haruhiko and my son Takeru.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, I’m Sugawara Koushi,” Suga bowed again.

“Likewise,” the husband, Haruhiko, said, “my dear, we should get going.” 

“You’re right. Come on Takeru, hold on to me,” Touko said, reaching out her hand to her son.

“I can walk on my own!” the boy protested, hiding behind his father, glaring daggers at Suga. What Suga had done to incur this illwill he didn’t know, but it was probably not unwarranted. In his defense though he was only going to join them to the shrine itself.

As they started walking Suga tried to keep an eye out for the landmarks Oikawa had included in his description, but he really didn’t see them. The only thing he could vaguely identify was the one staircase they passed, which was covered in colourful mosaic tiles. He didn’t understand what was so “coral” about it though. 

“Now we just need to turn this corner and we’ll be by the shrine,” Touko said, interrupting her rant about how hard it was to walk in a yukata and geta, which is why she had put on ordinary sandals instead of traditional shoe wear. 

“I see,” Suga had already guessed, since the noise of the crowd and a weak scent of food lingered in the air. Now that he had reached the destination he just had to find Oikawa, which shouldn’t be  _ too  _ hard since he had been promised to be met up at the shrine gate. 

As they rounded the corner Suga scanned the mass of people present, trying to locate his friend. He was having a hard time until he noticed a collection of girls hanging around one very tall pole of a person. Of course Oikawa had to be surrounded by women whenever they met up in public. Typical. 

“Tooru!” Suga jumped at the sudden yell to his right. Takeru made a running start, holding up his arms and scattering the girls surrounding Oikawa like a small steamroller. 

“Takeru? What are you doing here?” Suga heard Oikawa say before he lifted up the boy, easily holding him at arm's length as he thrashed around. 

“We came to the festival, what else?” Takeru said in a scolding tone, as if he was angry with Oikawa for asking such an obvious question. 

“Oikawa-senpai, who is this boy?” one of the girls asked, blinking innocently. 

“Oh he’s my nephew,” Oikawa smiled, and Suga stopped dead in his tracks. He stood dumbly, staring wide eyed and with his mouth agape. 

“N-nephew?” Suga stuttered, not loud, but apparently it somehow did catch Oikawa’s attention. 

“Suga-chan, you’re here!” Oikawa called, smiling like a madman as he excused himself from the girls surrounding him, appeasing them with promises of seeing them when summer break was over. Once the area was rather free of people Oikawa jogged over together with Takeru. 

“Hey Tooru,” Touko said, reaching up to ruffle Oikawa’s brown locks fondly. 

“Ah, nee-san, don’t do that!” Oikawa protested heatedly, slapping the hand away, “hello, Haru-san.”

“Good to see you, Tooru-kun,” Haruhiko greeted, his voice pleasantly calm. Suga found he really liked the way the man spoke. 

“Suga-chan, you made it here!” Oikawa quickly turned to Suga. 

“No thanks to you. Your descriptions are so confusing,” Suga pouted, “I was lucky to run into Touko-san.” 

Oikawa gasped in offence, “my descriptions are just  _ fine _ , Suga-chan!”

“Tooru, do you know him?” Takeru asked, tugging at Oikawa’s yukata. Which reminded Suga to give his acquaintance a once over. Damn, how could he wear something so old fashioned and look cool doing it? The dark blue looked great on him, showing off just the right amount of his chest as well. Suga somehow felt weird for wearing ordinary clothes, in this group  _ he _ was the one odd out. 

“I do, Suga-chan is my  _ good friend _ ,” Oikawa said, eyes seductively half closed, completely shameless. 

“I guess,” Suga agreed, fighting his inner demons to not blush like an idiot. 

“How wonderful! We didn’t expect to meet you here Tooru, or to meet one of your friends as well!” Touko cut in, “I trust the two of you will be joining us at mom and dad’s place?” 

“Yeah, but we’re going to the festival first,” Oikawa confirmed, taking a step closer to Suga, linking their arms together. 

“Alright, we’ll see you later then,” Touko said, mimicking Oikawa and hooking her arm with her husband, “come on now, Takeru.”

“No! I want to go with Tooru!” Takeru objected, clinging on to Oikawa’s waist. 

“Takeru,” Touko said more sternly, holding out her hand for her son to take. 

“No! Come on, Tooru, I can go with you, right?” Suga had no idea if puppy eyes worked on Oikawa, but he sure as hell was weak to it. So when Oikawa exchanged an uncertain look with Suga he took the situation into his own hands. 

“Of course you can come with us, Takeru-kun,” he smiled at the boy in a try to appeal; he didn’t want to be disliked by Oikawa’s family after all. 

“See! Even this person said so!” Takeru insisted, tugging at Oikawa’s yukata. 

“That’s rude Takeru, Sugawara-kun has a name after all,” Touko scolded before she exchanged a look with her brother, probably getting a bucketload of information with the brief stare, “and do you really want to...disturb them?” 

“It’s fine! You two are just going to be all over each other anyway!” Takeru stuck out his tongue at his mother, earning himself a pinch to the cheek. 

“I don’t remember raising such a troublesome kid,” Oikawa said with a playful sneer. Then he turned to his sister again, “it’s fine, nee-chan. You go and enjoy yourselves.”

“But Tooru--,” Touko cut herself off, frowning. After a short moment she sighed, shaking her head and pressing closer to her husband, “alright, but if you cause any trouble for the two of them you’ll be stuck with us whether you like it or not.”

“I won’t do that!” Takeru pouted as he grabbed hold of his uncle’s hand. 

“Call me if he becomes too troublesome, Tooru,” Touko sighed, brushing a stray hair behind her ear, the simple action seeming like an act of grace. Really, her husband was a lucky man to stand by the side of such a beautiful woman. And she seemed nice too, from what Suga could tell. It also felt like she and Oikawa had a very deep understanding of one another, because the last few lines of the conversation completely went over Suga’s head. 

“Sure,” Oikawa sighed, turning to Suga as his sister and brother-in-law started walking, whispering, “are you sure it’s all right?”

“I wouldn’t have said so if it wasn’t. Though I didn’t ask you, I guess,” Suga felt a little bad at the realization, maybe he shouldn’t have said what he did.

“It’s fine by me,” Oikawa shrugged and straightened, cracking his neck as he went. 

“Ah, you can’t do that, Tooru!” Takeru berated quickly, “dad said it’s bad for your skeleton and joints to crack them!” 

“I’ll be careful,” Oikawa smiled reassuringly, “so, let’s get going! Where do you two want to go first?” 

“I want cotton candy!” Takeru shouted before Suga even had the chance to open his mouth. 

“Before we play anything? It’s gonna be a hassle to carry it all night,” Oikawa countered, having a point anyone with the experience of trying to not get cotton candy all over themselves for an entire evening would have. 

“But I want it,” Takeru grumbled, glaring up defiantly at his uncle. 

“Later, Takeru,” Oikawa insisted. 

“No! I want it now!” Takeru raised his voice, stomping his foot down in a show that he wouldn’t go back on his demand. 

“But Takeru-kun, won’t it be hard to play if you can’t use both your hands? Besides, isn’t it better to enjoy something sweet while watching the fireworks?” compromising was usually the answer with kids, as Suga had learned after all these years taking care of his twin siblings. More often than not they even forgot about it if enough time passed. 

Takeru stared with big eyes at Suga, dumbfounded and hampered all in one. Though after a moment of consideration he seemed to make the decision to follow the advice, “ok, I guess we can wait...”

“Don’t worry Takeru-kun, we can eat something else in the meantime if you get hungry,” Suga reached out to pat the boy's head by reflex, but almost immediately when he felt the prickly shaved hairs against his palm he pulled back. It was just what he did to his siblings all the time, but it would be strange for him to do it to a child he didn’t even know that well. With a blush Suga turned his face away, “s-sorry.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Suga-chan. Right, Takeru?” Oikawa attempted to gloss over the situation, but while Takeru nodded Suga couldn’t help but to feel stupid. He really had to mind his manners more; this was Oikawa’s family after all. 

“Come on, I wanna go see what kind of games there are!” Takeru tugged at Oikawa, seemingly not bothered by Suga’s previous action, except for a small, fading blush. 

“Yes, yes,” Oikawa obliged, turning over his shoulder when he started walking, “let’s go, Suga-chan.”

“I’m coming,” Suga agreed, completely missing the innuendo behind Oikawa’s whispered “oh, are you now?”. Or maybe, he just refused to realize what the pervert was alluding to.  

The shrine and it’s grounds seemed to be a bit bigger than the one Suga usually went to, at first glance. Biggest difference were the people though; the street leading up to the main building was  _ full _ of people, and many of them were wearing traditional clothing, not just the girls. He must have missed something, like an obligation to wear yukata, that’s how odd he felt while moving further towards the mass of people. Though no one was looking as if he had broken a social code, and there  _ were _ those walking around in more casual clothes, you just had to look for them. Still, not being used to this kind of setting, Suga was a little self conscious as he instinctively moved closer to Oikawa’s taller frame, as if he could somehow hide behind his broad shoulders. Of course Oikawa noticed, with the small touches to his arm when they happened to bump into each other and Suga’s intimidated look. 

“What’s wrong, Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked, setting a reassuring hand against the small of Suga’s back. A shiver ran through Suga at the touch, but he did his best to ignore it. 

“I’m just…” damnit, he couldn’t come out and say ‘I feel insecure because I feel like I don’t come from the showa era’, “...just a little dizzy.”

It should have been a white lie, but with the way Oikawa’s face dropped Suga might as well have told him that his pet had died. 

“Do you need something to eat? Or drink? You should sit down,” Oikawa fretted, looking up over the people (damn tall guy), searching for a place to sit. 

“It’s alright, Oikawa, I don’t need--,” Suga started but with two intense stares pinning him to silence he dropped the words. 

“Of course it’s not alright!”

“What happened?”

“Takeru, can you walk Suga-chan to the tent over there? I’ll go buy some snacks,” Oikawa trusted his nephew enough to take care of a grown up; good to know. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Takeru frowned in confusion. 

“He isn’t feeling well, so he should sit down. Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a choco-banana,” Oikawa explained and grabbed hold of Suga’s hand, making him link his finger’s with Takeru’s, “I’ll be right back.” 

Suga didn’t have time to react when Oikawa stroke his head tenderly, with a soft, worried light shining in his eyes before he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Suga with a heart beating like crazy from shock. At least, he  _ thought _ it was from shock; what else would it be? It’s not like Oikawa did anything perverted, like it usually was when Suga’s insides went crazy. 

“Suga-chan, let’s go!” his thoughts were interrupted by Takeru’s tug at his hand. The small boy looked oddly reliable with his determinedly furrowed brows. 

“Ah you don’t have to call me Suga-chan, Takeru-kun,” Suga said as he was pulled along through the crowd. 

“Then what should I call you? Sugamama is too long,” Takeru said with a sigh, getting Suga’s name entirely wrong anyway. 

“Then how about just Suga?” the kid dutifully led Suga to an empty bench as he considered the proposition. 

“Can’t I call you by your first name? I do that with Tooru,” Takeru asked as they both sat down. 

“Uh, alright, that’s fine,” Suga had never been called by his first name apart from family and close family friends; “Suga” was just as much part of his identity as his grey hair by now. However, it couldn’t hurt to broaden his horizons a little. 

Suga smiled, “thank you for taking care of me, Takeru-kun.”

“I-it’s nothing!” Takeru assured, a blush dusting his cheeks and the tip of his ears. 

Suga raised a brow, finding the look cute but a little perplexing. Maybe he was embarrassed to be thanked by someone so much older. Children works in mysterious ways. 

“Suga-chan, how are you feeling?” Suga jumped at the call of his name, looking up to see Oikawa twisting and avoiding around strangers to not get chocolate on anyone. 

“Oh, you were quick,” Suga reached to help relieve Oikawa of the treats. 

“The vendor had just made a new batch, so I could just grab some,” Oikawa smiled and gave one banana to his nephew, “did you behave, Takeru?”

“Of course I did! Right, Koushi?” Takeru said quickly, his intense stare drilling a hole right through Suga. 

“Koushi?” Oikawa echoed, his voice empty and disbelieving; eyes making Suga burn rather than piercing him. 

“A-ah yeah, Takeru-kun was very gentlemanly,” Suga assured, nibbling at the tip of the chocolate covered fruit he had been given. He didn’t dare take a large bite, not when he was still under the hard pressure of Oikawa’s gaze; too embarrassed to even look up at the other. What was there even to be embarrassed about? He had no idea, but Oikawa had his ways of  _ making _ Suga feel like this. Exactly what he did is something Suga hasn’t quite figured out yet though. 

“Did you see any games, Tooru?” Takeru asked, his refreshing naivete a savior in this otherwise awkward situation. 

“There’s a balloon pond a bit that way,” Oikawa pointed in the general direction as he started eating. 

“I want one!” Takeru confirmed with himself. 

“Hey, don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Oikawa scolded and Suga snorted, “what?”

“Walk the talk, Oikawa,” Suga snickered, making Oikawa shut his mouth quickly, realizing he was doing the same as his nephew. 

“Suga-chan…” he whined after swallowing, “you bully.”

Suga gave the brunet an incredulous look. 

“Alright, fine, you win,” Oikawa pouted as he continued eating his banana in quick bites. He really did eat quickly, even if it was with a bit more poise now than in the morning. But the sour expression was soon exchanged for a worried one as Oikawa leaned down, setting a hand on Suga’s cheek, “are you feeling better?”

Again, this stupid, private-bubble-invading sadist was making Suga’s heart beat like crazy. This wasn’t some life or death situation, and it wasn’t suggestive in any way, so he shouldn’t be so panicked over Oikawa touching him. Or because Oikawa was looking at him as if he was something precious needing to be taken care of. Suga hadn’t even been sick to begin with, but now he might just be feeling like he had a fever. 

“Yes, I am,” Suga said lowly, avoiding Oikawa’s gaze, only to have his face tilted upwards, facing the other head on. 

“Are you sure?” Oikawa frowned in doubt, probably suspicious at Suga’s blush. 

“Y-yes,” Suga cursed at himself for stuttering, “I was just a little hungry, I feel better now that I have eaten.”

“Geez Tooru, you’re such a busybody!” Takeru cut in, breaking the atmosphere between the two. Suga hadn’t even realized it was there until it was gone, popped like a bubble. 

“Excuse me, you little  _ brat _ !” Oikawa ground the heel of his palm against the boy’s head. 

“Ow, ow!” Takeru protested, swatting at his uncle. 

“You’re supposed to be the grown up, Oikawa,” Suga mumbled under his breath, grinning with poorly suppressed amusement. 

“You are teaming up on me! You  _ cahooters _ !” Oikawa threw his hands up in resignation. 

“That isn't even a real word!” Takeru said accusingly and stood up. 

“Language is an ever changing art form!” Oikawa pushed back, frowning at his nephew who wasn’t the least bit imitated. Suga had a feeling this kind of thing happens a lot.

“Now, now, you two, don’t cause a scene,” Suga tried to put out the fire before it started. Luckily it seemed like both of them listened and stood down (after giving each other a hostile side-eye). “Why don’t we go and see if we can get some water balloons?”

“Ok!” Takeru nodded and turned to throw away the stick his banana had been on. As soon as he was done he called for the other two to hurry up. 

“You should know I am an expert at that game,” Oikawa bragged as they started moving. 

“How lucky, I’m not really good at any festival game,” Suga admitted, “though I usually win something in lotteries.”

“Well, luck is half the part of any game, so let’s try it,” Oikawa said as they approached the stall with the balloons. There was a small line, so they had to wait while children and teens tried to get a balloon of their choosing. 

“I’m gonna get that green one!” Takeru announced when it was his turn to try. 

“You’re on!” Oikawa said and pushed the sleeves of his yukata back, also receiving a hook from the vendor. The two of them aimed for the balloon they both wanted, grabbing hold of its knot only to have the other sabotage them in some way. Suga looked on in amusement, especially since he had managed to get a balloon of his own without the other two noticing. 

In the end it was Oikawa’s win though after he used the dirty tactics of pushing the balloon too far away for his nephew to reach. The pettiness was astounding. 

“That’s cheating!” Takeru slapped his uncle’s arm. 

“It’s called winning,” Oikawa stuck out his tongue as he bounced the balloon in front of the boy. 

“Koushi, Tooru cheated!” Takeru yelled and did a swift turn and lapsed his arms around Suga’s waist, pressing his face into Suga’s stomach while he was at it. 

“That’s not nice, Oikawa,” Suga berated jokingly as he watched Oikawa fume over the accusation. 

“Takeru what the heck are you doing?” Oikawa growled, pulling at Takeru’s collar to get him to dislodge. 

“It’s fine Oikawa, I’m used to it,” Suga smiled and set his hands upon the boy’s shoulders. 

“But I--,” Oikawa looked up into Suga’s face and stopped his mouth in the middle of his sentence; jaw hanging open and brow slowly un-furrowing from a scowl. 

“Yes?” Suga cocked his head. 

“N-nothing,” Oikawa muttered and looked away, sighing in defeat as he offered the balloon to his nephew, “here, Takeru.”

“I don’t want it anymore,” Takeru huffed, grabbing Suga’s hand and looking up at him, eyes twinkling and cheeks pink, “let’s go play something else.”

“Alright,” Suga agreed, leaving Oikawa standing with a disbelieving look on his otherwise handsome face. 

“Hey, don’t leave me!” he called and followed, all the while glaring at his nephew, unbeknownst to Suga. 

“What do you want to play next Takeru-kun?” Suga asked as he threw an apologetic yet teasing grin over his shoulder to calm Oikawa down. Takeru was only a kid; being strict with him for no reason would only make the mood sour. 

“I don’t know, there’s only food and shops,” Takeru said and continued tugging Suga along, busily looking for a game stall. 

The closer they got to the shrine the more people there were, and they all had to move slowly to not lose one another. Actually it wasn’t much of a problem between Takeru and Suga, since they were holding hands, but Suga was still troubled at how Oikawa insisted on staying as close as physically possible to him as they moved. 

In the end they figured out what was causing the stocking of people; there was a fire breather show in the middle of the street, and no one could move past except for a narrow path on each side of the ring created by people. 

“Is this commonplace at festivals?” Suga asked, finding this show out of place at a shinto shrine. 

“This is the shrine of a married couple of gods; one fire god and a god of arts and crafts. They’re popular around here and these kinds of shows are close to obligatory,” Oikawa explained, lower and closer to Suga’s ear than necessary. 

“Is that why so many are wearing traditional clothes too?” Suga asked, hoping to find an answer to what he had been wondering about. 

“There’s an old guild not far from here which has produced silk and kimono for almost a thousand years. One makes the other, I guess,” Oikawa shrugged, “most people around here have a yukata or kimono. It’s a shame to never get to wear it, right?”

“That’s true,” Suga agreed, looking ahead again to watch the fireshow. He had no idea how anyone could even think about holding flammable fluids in their mouth and then blowing it right over a burning flame, and he didn’t want to find out. Suga wasn’t a big fan of fire since he was little and got burned by a campfire in kindergarten. 

What he was a big fan of though was traditional wear. He’d seen a lot of beautiful patterns today, from cranes and koi fishes to intricate flowers. Men’s fabrics weren’t nearly as flashy as the ladies’, but they could have a subtle delicacy, like Oikawa’s geometrical brocade. Silk was usually never woven in brocade patterns, but Oikawa’s seemed to be of a slightly thicker thread, making it possible to have the dark pattern show as the light played over the fabric as it laid upon and yielded to Oikawa’s muscles. 

“What is it?” Oikawa’s question snapped Suga out of his trance, making him realize that somewhere along the line of thought he had turned around, staring at Oikawa’s body. At his yukata. Suga had been looking at his yukata. 

“You look good in that,” Suga commented casually, trying to not seem as impressed as he had been all evening. Or as embarrassed as he felt. 

“In what?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow before he realized and raised an arm, “oh, you mean this? Thank you!”

Keeping the casual front was becoming hard, especially when Oikawa’s face was positively  _ beaming _ , “even with what you said, your yukata seems very well made. Did you buy it here?”

“My aunt is a kimono seamstress, she makes me and my sister’s family a yukata every now and then,” Oikawa gushes, “and mom really likes traditional things.” 

“Don’t  _ you _ like it?”

“Well…a thing or two might have rubbed off on me…” Oikawa scratched the back of his neck, laughing, “but I’m not all old fashioned you know!”

“I didn’t say you were,” Suga teased as he bumped his shoulder against Oikawa’s upper arm. It’s amazing how he doesn’t notice Oikawa’s wince and pained rubbing against his arm after the fact. 

“I think one would fit you as well though,” Oikawa looked up and down Suga’s body, a satisfied look on his face as he leaned a little closer to whisper, “it would provide more easy access.”

Suga opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came to mind. Instead his cheeks heated up and he was left gaping, a standard reaction around Oikawa nowadays really. Damn, he really should get used to the other’s indecent comments by now. It does look suspicious when he is walking around being red as a tomato all the time. But now that he thought about it, wasn’t this the first time of the night that Oikawa had dropped a seductive innuendo? Why had Suga even been so flustered too and from during the last hour?

“What are you laughing about, Tooru?” Takeru stopped trying to look over the crowd at the show and turned around, glaring daggers. 

“Grown up stuff,” Oikawa said in good humor, petting his nephew’s head, “where did you want to go again?” 

“The goldfish stall!” Takeru reminded a little irritatedly but immediately changed to a happier tone as he turned to Suga, “Koushi, you gotta try fishing some too!”

“Alright, I don’t know how good I’ll be though,” Suga complied. He wasn’t  _ bad _ at the goldfishing, but he couldn’t say he was good either. Sometimes he managed to scoop a few, sometimes none at all. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re gonna be better than Tooru!” Takeru said, not letting go of Suga’s hand for a second. 

“Hey!” Oikawa said indignantly. 

“It’s true, last year he smacked someone in the face when he tried to catch a black one,” Takeru revealed, a little too deadpan to be anything but deliberately detorregary. 

“That could happen to  _ anyone _ ,” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the back of the boy’s head. 

Suga laughed as the crowd started clapping at what was the finally of the show. The pyrotechnicians bowed to those watching and excused themselves and the crowd started moving about again. Takeru didn’t hesitate to lead Suga forward, trusting that his uncle was a big boy and could follow without being told so. 

“There’s a lot of food here,” Suga said, seeing even  _ more _ foodstalls. He felt childish for wondering where the games were. However he did see one, a shooting range with stuffed animals as prize. Maybe he could try winning something for his siblings; they had been incredibly jealous and sad that he wasn’t going to take them with him after all. 

“Takeru-kun?” Suga stopped the boy in his tracks, smiling apologetically as he pointed to the shooting range. 

“Could I try that now that we're here? I want to try and get something for my little brother and sister,” Suga hoped that Takeru wasn’t the kind of child that couldn’t handle changes to the schedule; he didn’t want the boy to get upset. 

Only a second passed before Takeru’s eyes lit up and he agreed, quickly prancing over to the stall. “What are you aiming for, Koushi?” He asked as he slapped down a few coins on the counter, “I’ll win it for you!”

“You don’t have to do that Takeru-kun!” Suga hurriedly took the money back and gave them to the boy, “sorry, I’ll play instead.”

“No problem, youngster!” the stall owner said and took Suga’s coins and gave him a toy gun to try his luck with. 

“Which are you aiming for?” Oikawa asked, scanning the prices. 

“I think those two,” Suga pointed the gun towards two bunnies sitting side by side, one black and one brown, “I can’t get different plushies because then they will fight over who gets which.”

“Oh, and they’re not peculiar about colour?” Oikawa asked.

“No, they generally don’t. Though if there’s something pink they tend to fight over it,” Suga smiled to himself at the thought of his siblings. 

He took aim and managed to get the black rabbit down, but had trouble hitting the other. After five tries he was out of small change and he sighed in defeat, looking down at the bunny with a troubled face. He couldn’t give the twins  _ one _ —the house peace would be ruined—but at the same time what was he supposed to do with it?

“I can get it for you!” Takeru insisted again, taking the toy gun from Suga before he had the chance to protest. He also gave the old man some money and started to take aim. 

“Takeru-kun, you really should try to get something for yourself instead,” Suga tried to reason, but Takeru was steadfast. 

“I’ll do it!” The boy declared and closed one eye, hoping to get better aim. A few seconds passed, then the trigger went off. The cork flew and almost hit the rabbit, but because of Takeru’s low angle it hit the shelf instead. With an angry grumble Takeru reached into his sleeve to retrieve more money, but a large hand stopped him. 

“Takeru, Suga-chan is troubled because you do that,” Oikawa scolded, pushing his nephew aside, laying a couple coins on the counter, “two rounds please.” 

“Sure thing,” the old man reached and scooped up the coins and put them in his belly pouch. He also took out two corks and placed them in front of Oikawa. 

“Tooru you can’t lecture Takeru-kun and then do the same thing yourself!” Suga berated, actually kind of angry at the other because he was being so insistent despite being a grown up. 

“But I’m not aiming for the rabbit though,” Oikawa answered in turn, grinning as he put the cork in the toy gun's muzzle. 

Suga stared dumbly before mortification came over him. He was just so used to having Oikawa do things for him he had no doubt this case was the same. “O-oh, sorry…”

Oikawa didn’t answer, instead he aimed and hit a large teddybear right at the tip of its nose, making it topple backwards and behind the shelves with prizes. 

“Oh! Congratulations mister!” the vendor said as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened; that toy was probably just for show since it  _ should _ be too heavy to tip over with a cork bullet. “Very impressive.”

“Thank you,” Oikawa smiled as he accepted the toy, and while Suga had expected him to turn to Takeru the opposite happened and suddenly Suga had a large, fluffy bear in his arms. 

“W-wha-,” Suga blinked and leaned back when Oikawa only pushed the bear harder against him. 

“It’s a gift, Suga-chan, to you,” Oikawa smiled, but the smile also told Suga that he wouldn’t be forgiven for refusing. 

“Um...thank you?” Suga tentatively said, not sure if he should be glad or not. 

“You’re welcome,” Oikawa smiled and turned to his nephew, “then, what do you want Takeru?”

Takeru tugged down his uncle to whisper in his ear, then, after the quick exchange Oikawa nodded in understanding. “Alright then,” he said and aimed again. 

The cork flew and hit the rabbit Suga had missed before, making it fall as well. Dang, Oikawa must be a really good shot; it wasn’t pure luck as it had been in Suga’s case. Though since Oikawa could jump serve a ball to just about any spot on the court it shouldn’t come as a surprise that he was good at shooting in a straight line. 

The rabbit was handed over and Takeru accepted it, stepping around his uncle and holding it up for Suga. “Here Koushi, a gift. From me,” Takeru said, and with his face so innocently determined and proud how could Suga refuse?

“Thank you, Takeru-kun,” he smiled and took the rabbit, finding it hard to balance all the toys with just two hands. Luckily, Oikawa realized this and took the bear to place under his arm. 

“How come you so readily accept Takeru’s gift but not mine?” Oikawa pouted before he got a comically devastated expression, complete with the dramatic hand to his forehead, “could it be? Suga-chan  _ hates _ me?!”

“Stop it silly,” Suga giggled, bumping his hip against Oikawa to get him to move. 

“But this is a question of life and death! What ever shall I do if my precious Suga-chan no longer crave my company?” Oikawa was laying it on  _ so thick _ , and it was hilarious. 

“Laaaame,” Takeru commented loudly, placing his hands behind his head nonchalantly. 

“Stingy,” Oikawa poked Takeru’s head, earning an irritated slap. 

“Stop it!” Takeru hissed, his mood turning foul for some reason. 

“Takeru-kun, I think I see the goldfish stall over there,” Suga said to try and not let the situation escalate to a fight. Something must’ve happened if Takeru was in a foul mood, but Suga had no idea what it could be. The fact that the boy didn’t answer with more than a grunt was proof enough. 

The goldfish stall was occupied by several children trying out their luck, so the three of them stood in line and looked over the concentrated children to get a look at the multicoloured fishes. There were the ordinary ones in different shades of orange, but then there were also white, black and yellow ones. A few that were spotted like koi fishes were also swimming in the large tank. 

“My favourites are the ones with different colours, they’re the most interesting to look at,” Suga said, following a tri coloured goldfish with his eyes. Looking at the swimming animals was almost therapeutic and Suga felt his gaze glue itself to the paths the fishes carved for themselves. 

Apparently Oikawa felt the same, because he stood directly behind Suga, holding a discreet hand on his waist and leaning his head against Suga’s silver locks. “I like the white ones. They look so pristine,” he mumbled, also transfixed on the glimmering water. 

“Mmm, you’re right,” despite having his brain hypnotized by the fish Suga’s body didn’t miss the fact that Oikawa was so close. His skin heated up, heart beating just slightly faster, more powerful beats, making his chest feel full. It wasn’t shocking or overwhelming as it had been earlier; right now it felt nice to be like this, a sense of serenity between them. Suga sighed in satisfaction as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of the other’s body heat seeping through their clothes and into his skin. 

Suga nuzzled his head against the one leaning against him, taking a deep breath, smelling leftover scent of a musky cologne. Without thinking he started turning around only catching himself when he heard a particularly shrill voice. 

“Excuse me? Are you gentlemen going to fish?” The old woman in the stall asked, her piercing gaze directed at Suga and Oikawa. 

“N-no, not us,” Suga stammered, a blush blooming all over his face as he realized  _ what the hell _ they had been doing  _ in a public place. In front of children! _

“Then who?” the woman narrowed her eyes. 

“U-um, Take—,” Suga blinked when he turned to look at Takeru and finding he wasn’t there. He wasn’t already fishing either, so Suga took a quick spin, looking around with little success, “Takeru-kun?” 

“If you mean the kid in the yellow yukata, he left a little while ago,” the woman said as she gave a child a plastic bag to put their fish in. 

“Wha-  _ left _ ?!” Oikawa asked in a panic, quickly turning this way and that to try and catch sight of his nephew, “Takeru?!”

“Did you see where he went?” Suga asked the woman. 

“No, he just went into the crowd, lost sight of him pretty quick,” the woman said and waved them away, “now go and look for him, your yelling is disturbing my business.”

“Shit,” Oikawa hissed the curse, a troubled expression on his face as he debated with himself what to do. 

“Let’s split up and look for him,” Suga said, placing a careful hand on Oikawa’s arm to help him calm down, “he couldn’t have gotten far.”

“Yeah...you’re right,” Oikawa tried to force a smile, but it came out as a twitching grimace, “I’ll go back the way we came, you continue towards the shrine.”

“Alright,” Suga nodded; he wanted to offer words of comfort, but he felt that if he tried to do so he’d come off as aloof. This situation was his fault after all; he should have kept a closer eye on Takeru. He shouldn’t have let go of his hand. He shouldn’t have let himself get distracted. 

As he started walking and searching the crowd for anything yellow Suga dreaded what might happen. Anyone could be a kidnapper; out to search for lost children to take. Suga had no idea how the boy would react to a stranger after all and judging by Oikawa’s immediate panic he probably couldn’t be trusted with stubborn refusal. But what did Suga know? He was just an outsider, entrusted with looking after a child and he failed at such a crucial task. Facing Oikawa or his sister if something happened to Takeru would be impossible. 

Apparently his searching caught the attention of one of the guards, because suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, stopping him. 

“Is there a problem, sir?” the man asked, looking at Suga with a small amount of judgement. 

“Yes! I was with my friend and his nephew, but he disappeared!” Suga quickly explained and held his hand at his waist, “he’s about this height, with a shaved head and a yellow yukata. Have you seen anyone like that?” 

“Wait, so the nephew disappeared?” the guard asked for clarification. 

“Yes!” Suga confirmed in a hurry. 

“I’ll call to see if he’s at the lost and found,” the guard took up a com-radio from his pocket and spoke into it, “hey, has anyone seen a lost boy in yellow yukata, about waist height.”

It took a few seconds but finally a voice replied, “no one at the lost and found.”

“I see,” the guard turned to Suga again, “sorry, we’ll be on the lookout though. What’s the kid’s name?” 

“It’s Takeru,” Suga said before bowing and thanking for the help; he had to continue searching. 

Checking every single stall in case the boy was squeezed behind taller people still left Suga with no result. The panic was becoming hard to suppress; his breath was getting heavier and his eyes were stinging with his wide eyed search. His brain was fooling him into thinking he saw Takeru in his periphery vision, but as soon as he looked directly to confirm there were no sign of the boy. 

Something like this had happened before. When the twins were younger they got lost in a mall, only found because an employee had taken them to the information centre. But then was different; the twins had each other, Takeru was on his own. Takeru didn’t get lost because he wandered out of the playground, he deliberately left because Suga had failed to notice his state of mind. No, he had noticed but thought it was a passing mood swing, and now this had happened. It was all his fault. 

If Suga had had the time he would have prayed at the shrine, but he didn’t, instead rushing around the large red building to see if he could find the boy. But only a few surprised couples were hiding away from the buzzling main street. The only perk of going up to the temple was that Suga managed to get an overview of the entire festival. However, since the street was a couple hundred meters long he couldn’t make out any faces or characteristics more than fifty or so meter away. 

With no time to rest Suga started on his way back, taking the precaution to check the stalls again. Perhaps Takeru had come this way, and Suga would be damned if he missed the boy. Soon he was back at the goldfish game and with no better idea he started downward, following in the trail of Oikawa. 

“Oh, Sugawara-kun!” Suga jumped at the call of his name, turning around and looking like the world had fallen onto his shoulders. Towards him came the beautiful woman he had met before, who also happened to be the mother of the boy Suga had lost and oh gods he could feel his blood turning to ice. 

“T-Touko-san…” Suga stammered, his face feeling oddly stiff. 

“What’s wrong dear? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Touko asked, holding back her hand to not reach out and try to feel Suga’s forehead. This was the second time today he’d been suspected of being sick. Only difference is that right now he really  _ did _ feel sick. 

“Touko-san…” Suga tried to find the words, only to remember he had to apologize first. In a hurried motion he bowed down, contemplating if he should also go down on his knees, “I’m sorry!”

“Oh my, whatever for? Did you make Tooru cry? If so that’s alright, he needs to be brought down to earth once in awhile,” Touko joked, obviously not expecting any bad news. 

“I-it’s Takeru-kun,” Suga swallowed, feeling nauseous, “we lost him.”

Touko was quiet, and Suga didn’t dare to think it was because of any other reason than dread and immeasurable rage, so he couldn’t muster the courage to look at her. That is, until he heard her laugh. 

“Oh Sugawara-kun, did you think you’d lost Takeru?” Touko giggled, patting Suga’s shoulder to get him to stand straight, “he’s been with us for a while now.” 

“Wha-,” Suga gaped, snapping his body up to stare at the woman in disbelief. 

“Yes, we saw you by the goldfish game and we could see that you were...occupied, so we took him with us,” Touko explained, giving Suga a reassuring pat on his arm, “there was really nothing to be worried about, he’s fine. Apart from a broken heart.”

“What?” Suga started at the last bit. Broken heart? Why?

“Suga-chan!” Suga didn’t have time to ponder, not when he heard the stressed call of his name. He turned and saw Oikawa, running towards him, skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat and hair wild. The brunet panted as he came to a stop, holding his words as soon as he saw his sister.

“Nee-chan…”

“It’s alright Tooru, I heard from Sugawara-kun. Takeru is with us,” Touko reassured, “how cute of you to be all flustered like that.” 

“Wha—hey! Nee-chan!” Oikawa snapped as his sister turned away. 

“It’s fine Tooru. Besides it’s almost time for the fireworks. You two should go watch them,” Touko winked at them before waving and leaving the two. Suga got a feeling that the elder sister was even more of a my-pace person than Oikawa—or she had just mastered the skill more. 

“What the hell…” Oikawa muttered, crossing his arms, “that was weird. She didn’t chew you out did she?” 

“No, apparently Takeru-kun has been with them all this time,” Suga sighed in resignation, laying his head against Oikawa’s chest, “I’m tired now.” 

“Agreed,” Oikawa said, letting out a deep breath as he dragged his hand through his hair. 

Suga could feel the other's pulse, it was fast and irregular, so Suga put his ear against the warm skin and listened. “Did you run all the way? Your heart’s pounding,” he asked before looking up, barely able to suppress a laugh when he saw Oikawa’s face scrunched up in an ugly grimace. 

“...I’m all sweaty Suga-chan,” Oikawa excused and pushed Suga away, keeping him at arm's length. 

“Sorry,” Suga stepped back, becoming aware of his hands that had been placed against Oikawa’s torso and lingered a moment too long, “so! Uh, fireworks!”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Oikawa blinked himself out of a temporary blackout and scratched the back of his neck, “I know a good place, but it’s a bit of a walk.”

“I’m fine with that,” Suga said quickly. Anything to get out of this awkward bubble that had appeared around them. 

“I see, well, we need to go back to the entrance first,” Oikawa motioned with his head. 

“Alright,” Suga agreed and followed Oikawa as he started walking. They didn’t say anything as they dodged around people in their way, Suga was even too shy to look at the other; he hadn’t felt this self conscious in front of Oikawa for a very long time. It was his fault though, he did something so weird, something so  _ intimate _ , out of nowhere. No wonder Oikawa didn’t know how to act after that. Not that Suga knew any better. 

Suga squeezed the toy rabbits he was holding, glancing down at the large stuffed bear that Oikawa was carrying. “Is it heavy?”

“What is?” Oikawa asked as he looked over his shoulder, a second later deducing from the direction of Suga’s eyes what he was referring to, “no, it’s fine. It kind of did get a beating while I was looking for Takeru though.”

Suga made a show of gasping in horror, “how could you do that to poor Kuma-san!”

“What an original name, Suga-chan,” Oikawa grinned and looked at Suga with amusement before lifting the bear to stare into its bead eyes, “I beg your pardon, Kuma-san.”

“All better,” Suga said, patting Oikawa’s arm reassuringly. 

“Kuma-san, don’t you think your owner is a bit weird?” Oikawa asked the bear then, earning himself a punch and future bruise to his side. 

“What was that?” Suga hissed in a yakuza-mocking way, looking fierce. 

“N-nothing…” Oikawa gasped out, trying to not sound like he was in pain even though he obviously was. Suga merely hummed in satisfaction. 

“Hey, do you want to get something to eat before we leave?” Suga asked and pointed towards the stalls with all different types of food. It had been a long time since he had okiyaminaki, or octopus balls for that matter. 

“I’m good, mom is making dinner for when we get to my place, but if you want to you can buy something,” Oikawa said, moving closer to Suga again, switching the bear to his other arm so they could walk shoulder to shoulder. Actually, Suga thought he could feel the ghost of a hand hovering over the small of his back, guiding him as they maneuvered through the crowd. 

The further they walked there were less people, most moving upwards to get a good look on the fireworks from the top of the hill the shrine stood on. But Oikawa led them in the opposite direction, back the way Suga had come when he had arrived together with Touko and her family.

“Will we really get a good view here?” Suga asked, looking at the high slopes surrounding the wide walkway. 

“Just a little bit further,” Oikawa smiled, not faltering in his long strides despite wearing traditional slippers. 

As promised they arrived at what Suga recognized as the mosaic stairs he had gone up to get to the shrine. By now it was dark, the only light provided by dim streetlights, but just as Oikawa stopped even those lights went out, shrouding the town in darkness apart from the crescent moon shining in the sky. 

“Right on time!” Oikawa exclaimed cheerily, sitting down on the first step of the stairs and patting the space beside him, “come on, the fireworks are starting!”

Suga didn’t object, realizing that his legs and feet were more tired than he had cared to notice before. He sat next to the other, wondering if he was too close when his knee bumped against Oikawa’s, but he had no time to think about that when the first, shrill sound of a firework shooting up came. 

The first was red, then yellow and orange. Warm colors lit the sky and reflected heatedly against the river, going off without pause. It was almost like a play; somehow the explosions coloured darker and went of with dramatic poise, but in the next moment being almost white before a strong, contrasting green broke the pattern. Suga felt his eyebrows shot upwards as he watched the smaller, cooler coloured fireworks started dancing around the reds and yellows. 

“This is actually the tale of how the fire god and goddess of craft married, you know,” Oikawa said quietly, and Suga nodded without tearing his gaze from the sky, “the fire god had been embarrassed by the other gods who took his robe, so he became enraged and caused a volcano to erupt. Ash covered the heavens for years until the goddess of craft made him a new, beautiful robe and asked to be his bride.”

“Why did she do that?” Suga asked, now looking at the brunet, unexpectedly meeting his eyes. 

“Because she thought what the other gods did was wrong and because…” Oikawa snapped his mouth shut in a weird pause before continuing, “because she loved him. But she thought such a powerful and beautiful god would never want her as a bride and so she had never dared to say anything.”

“But he accepted?” Suga tilted his head to the fireworks again, seeing how the colourful bursts of light exploded in a set rhythm. They must be dancing. 

“Yes, she was the only one who didn’t laugh at him,” Oikawa chuckled quietly, “gods get married for the silliest reasons.” 

Suga couldn’t do anything but agree as he leaned back on his hands, enjoying the finale of the fireworks. However his attention was almost immediately pulled away from the glittery sky when he felt a gentle, tentative touch to his fingers. Without looking Suga knew those were the tips of Oikawa’s fingers brushing against his, but he didn’t dare to turn his head and make sure. He didn’t want to seem weird. It must’ve been a mistake on Oikawa’s part, but the other made no move to correct it so Suga just feared that he was making a big deal out of nothing. 

How couldn’t he though, with the way his blood started to boil in his hand and arm; making his heart pound with painful eagerness. Good thing the fireworks kept bursting or else Oikawa would easily hear it. 

  
  


* * *

 

When the fireworks had ended and Suga had found his hand oddly cold after Oikawa’s touch left it, they decided to head home. 

Well. 

To Oikawa’s home. 

After the train had arrived at the designated station Suga could feel his heart start racing, despite Oikawa’s constant reassurances. The nausea came after that, when Oikawa said they were in his neighbourhood. 

“Suga-chan, I promise it will be alright,” Oikawa said as he wrapped an arm around Suga’s shoulders, holding him steady and stopping him from running away. 

“I don’t even know why I’m nervous though,” Suga held on to the other discreetly, somehow feeling both calmer and more stressed at the same time, “what have you even  _ said _ to them about me?”

“Uhm,” Oikawa looked away, “that you’re a  _ good friend _ .”

“Oh my god,” Suga slapped his hands over his face in mortification, “you told them we have sex, didn’t you?”

Oikawa didn’t answer, the coward. 

“ _ Oikawa _ ,” Suga hissed angrily. 

“Suga-chan, those two  _ introduced _ me to what BDSM was, I  _ promise _ they won’t think bad of you,” Oikawa shook his head, “they’ve been wanting to meet you, even.”

Suga narrowed his eyes, “you’ve talked  _ that _ much about me?”

“I tell them every time we meet up, after all,” Oikawa shrugged before leaning a little closer with a smirk, “and we’ve been doing that a lot, haven’t we?” 

Red bloomed on Suga’s cheeks at the implication, and he shoved Oikawa away, “you say that as if it’s something wrong…”

“Oh no, Suga-chan, the more you want to the happier I am,” Oikawa said as he clutched at his sore side, once again subjected to Suga’s unconscious strength. 

“Really now?” Suga asked with a twinge of edge. 

“Really,” Oikawa smiled, his answer holding much more sincerity than what Suga had expected, throwing him off guard again. He didn’t even know what to respond to that. If he was too honest he would surely get teased, but at the same time it felt wrong to  _ not _ say “me too”.

“Here we are,” Oikawa suddenly said, motioning to the house to their left. Suga felt their air leave him as the stone in his stomach suddenly expanded to give him collywobbles. The house was huge, with two floors and a very modern look, and Suga didn’t know why he had expected the house to be any less impressive than the other houses on the street. Even the grass looked like every straw was worth more than his shoes. 

“I want to throw up,” Suga said, voice tense with nervousness.

“Hey, hey,” Oikawa shook his head and stepped close to Suga, reaching forward to graze his fingers to Suga’s wrist, “it will be fine, I’ll be next to you all the time.” Oikawa carefully curled his fingers around Suga’s hand, waiting for approval before taking a proper hold. The simple gesture actually did help Suga calm down, and he didn’t hesitate to take a deadly grip that made both their hands white.

“Ok,” Suga said in a breath of determination. Really, he had no reason to be so scared, he had no reason to be ashamed. Wait yes he did. He had a lot of reasons to be ashamed, like the fact that he liked being tied up, that he liked begging, that he  _ loved _ having Oikawa pound his ass like—oh wait, shit they were already at the door and Oikawa was  _ unlocking it _ .

Before Suga had the chance to make a break for it the door was swung open in haste. 

“I’m home!” Oikawa announced as he walked inside, tugging Suga along with a reassuring smile.

“Excuse my intrusion,” Suga said meekly as he followed. He wondered if he would have to pay to walk on the polished, dark stone floor.

“Oh, you must be Suga-chan,” Suga snapped his head up as if he was a rabbit who had just heard a twig break. A plump, average height woman had appeared as if on cue from the room to the left, clapping her hands together in delight, “I’m Meroko, Tooru’s mother.”

Quickly, Suga regained his bearings, standing straight and bowing to the lady. “H-hello, nice to meet you. I’m Sugawara Koushi,” Suga introduced himself, swallowing hard. 

“Oh, no need to be so formal Sugawara-kun. Thank you for always taking care of Tooru,” Meroko returned the gesture, bowing in a perfect angle. 

“It’s him who takes care of me though,” Suga said nervously, mind frayed over the fact that the mistress of the house was bowing to him.

“I doubt that, our Tooru is such a spoiled boy,” Meroko laughed as she stood straight again. 

“I take  _ very _ good care of him thank you very much,” Oikawa protested, voice an octave darker than usual. He really didn’t like having other even imply he was doing something abusive; he even gotten mad at Suga the few times he had joked about it. 

“You better!” Meroko gestured inward, “come now don’t be shy! You’re very welcome.”

“Thank you, Oikawa-san,” Suga accepted the invitation. 

“Oh please, call me Meroko,” she said and strutted into the dining hall, walking up to a man who was sitting in one of the chairs by the table, “this is my husband, Kentaro.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Koushi-kun,” the tall, handsome man said as he stood, also bowing to their guest. Suga didn’t know what was more surprising, the fact that he was called by name, that a  _ finally _ had been slipped in there or how he could feel himself awakening to some sort of daddy kink. 

Actually scratch that, if this is what Oikawa would look like in 20 years, he  _ definitively  _ had a daddy kink. 

“T-thank you for having me,” Suga stammered, bowing in a panic because he could feel his cheeks heat up. Dear gods, how would he ever be able to look this family in the eye?

“Did you have a good time at the festival?” Kentaro asked, smiling at Suga. 

“Yes, it was very nice,” Suga nodded. 

“Did you win those rabbits? You can put them down, we don’t have a dog that will chew them up,” Meroko said as she fuzzed around the table, making sure to have everything for each seat. 

Suga had completely forgotten he had the two rabbits under his arm and awkwardly put them on one of the chairs standing along the wall. “Takeru-kun got me one,” Suga said sheepishly, “actually, I thought Touko-san and Haruhiko-san were going to be here as well?” 

“Touko called and told us Takeru wasn't feeling well so they went home,” Meroko bemoaned before she ushered her son towards the kitchen, “Tooru, help me with the food.”

“Do you need help?” Suga asked and both the mother and son turned to look at him in horror.

“Oh no, it’s fine Sugawara-kun, Tooru will help me,” Meroko said waving her hand at the boy, “you are a guest.”

“I don’t mind though. I help my mother all the time,” Suga tried to smile with confidence as he approached the short woman, “if you don’t mind.” 

“But Suga-chan—,” Oikawa started but was quietened by Suga’s unconsciously pleading look. After a moment of silence he muttered a low, “I’ll get some candles out…”

Meroko seemed a bit troubled, but bounced back quickly, giving Suga a grateful smile, “thank you, Sugawara-kun. The kitchen is this way.”

Suga followed her small but quick gait, walking out the room and across the hall and into the kitchenette. Most of the interior was black stone and dark wood, but the many spotlights and large windows still kept the space well lit and cozy. Suga had always thought a kitchen going in dark palette would be nice, but the one time he had mentioned it to his mother she had gone on a long rant about the inconvenience of dark interior. One of the cons had been that apparently dust and other dirt would be much more visible, but that was probably a result of personal investment, because this kitchen he was standing in seemed spotless. 

“Could you perhaps take this bowl to the table?” Meroko asked and turned around with a large bowl filled with salad and held it out to Suga. 

“Of course,” Suga took the bowl from her, finding it heavier than he thought it would be, “should I take something else?” 

“Take that one first, I wouldn’t want you tripping,” Meroko smiled as she started slicing a large piece of meat. 

Suga obediently took the bowl to the dining room and found Oikawa talking leisurely with his father at the table, but as soon as he walked in Oikawa was up from his seat. 

“You can sit, Oikawa, I just came with the salad,” Suga giggled as he put the bowl down. 

“I wasn’t…” Oikawa muttered something before he sat down again, pouting a little, “you sure you don’t need help?”

“Positive,” Suga said and returned to the kitchen where Meroko was just about done with the meat. 

“Oh no, I forgot to ask!” she suddenly gasped, turning to Suga, “are you alright with western food? Do you have trouble eating with fork and knife?”

Suga thought the question was kind of strange, how could he not know how to use a fork and knife? “Uh, no?” he answered in bewilderment. 

“I see, that’s good then,” Meroko said with relief, “also, would it be alright if I called you by your given name? Sugawara-kun is awfully long.”

“I don’t mind,” Suga shrugged, “most people call me Suga anyway.”

“‘Suga’, I see,” Meroko said lowly, amusedly, “well you can call me Meroko, and my husband Kentaro.”

“But that would be rude,” Suga said it before he could stop himself, clamping his mouth shut in apprehension. Meroko merely laughed. 

“Oh no honey, don’t worry about that! Hajime-kun has called us obaa-chan and ojii-san since he was in kindergarten,” Meroko’s shoulders shook with laughter. 

“Hajime-kun?” Suga tilted his head to the side in question. 

“Have you never met Hajime-kun? Tooru calls him Iwa-chan, even though they are childhood friends,” Meroko said while she was putting the meat onto a fancy porcelain plate. 

“Do you mean Iwaizumi? I’ve only met him once outside of volleyball. I don’t know him very well,” Suga admitted. 

“Oh that’s right, you and Tooru mostly meet up in private, don’t you?” Meroko said as she arranged the meat in a fancy setup with lettuce leaves and flavoured sea salt. 

Suga blushed, suddenly remembering that he was  _ nervous _ . He tugged awkwardly at his bangs, biting his lip as he contemplated what to say. His silence was a tad too long though, and Meroko noticed. 

“I’m sorry, Koushi-kun, it wasn’t nice of me to snoop,” Meroko apologized. 

“No, i-it’s alright…” a blatant lie, because Suga could imagine how red his face must be. “I-I haven’t really met any of Oikawa’s friends.”

Meroko noticed, but decided that she could do Suga a favour and changing the subject. “Well, Tooru has a habit of keeping his partners to himself, after all. I haven’t met even one of his girlfriends!” She shook her head, “but he always told us they weren’t serious. That he only went out with them because they asked.”

Suga felt his blood turn to ice. 

Wasn’t that exactly how his and Oikawa’s relationship started as well? Does that mean that Oikawa would soon get tired of him and never want to see him again? Why had Oikawa even taken him to his parents house? 

These and a lot more questions ran through Suga’s head as Meroko moved to the sink, opening the faucet. However she did nothing more than that and suddenly she shrieked and both she and Suga were  _ drenched _ . 

“Kentaro!” Meroko yelled angry as she managed to turn the water off, “I thought you said the plumber had been here!”

“What happened?” both males of the Oikawa family appeared in the opening to the kitchen, seeing the other two standing in a small pool of water, clothes soaked. 

“What does it look like?” Meroko growled in annoyance, “I thought the plumber had been here already? Don’t tell me you tried to fix it yourself,  _ darling _ .”

“Uh…” Kentaro looked away, afraid to meet the eyes of his wife, “I thought it was a simple matter of fastening the faucet, so I thought it was unnecessary.”

“You  _ know _ neither you nor your son has any talent for that kind of housework,” Meroko sighed irritably, looking around in resignation. 

“You look like a drowned rat, Suga-chan!” Oikawa said in distress, walking up to Suga and inspecting how his clothes were darker on half his body. 

“Uh, I’m fine,” he said, the negative thoughts cast out of his head in light of the incident. 

“How can you be, you’re gonna start freezing if you continue to wear this,” Oikawa protested, taking a strong hold of Suga’s arm, “come on, I’ll lend you some of my clothes and we can dry yours in the meantime.” 

“And  _ you _ will be cleaning this up while I also get changed,” Meroko hissed at her husband who meekly nodded. 

Meroko stomped off, up the stairs. Oikawa dragged Suga in the same direction, frowning at his father who wore a troubled smile as they passed him. The second step of the stairs creaked loudly, and Suga had to wonder if he had broken it, but since Oikawa didn’t bat an eye at it Suga didn’t comment. 

Oikawa led Suga into the room directly above the stairs; being met with posters of famous volleyball players and trophies standing in the shelf by the window. It was pretty obvious who the room belonged to. 

“Strip,” Oikawa ordered as he closed the door. 

“Excuse me?” Suga turned around quickly, confused. 

Oikawa looked at the other as if he’d grown a second head, then he laughed. “I meant take off your wet clothes!” Oikawa grabbed over his stomach as he laughed, doubling over against the door. It was contagious, and Suga found himself laughing as well; a feeling of content bubbling inside him at the view of the other. 

“Sorry, as much as I’d love to just tie you up on the bed I won’t be doing that until  _ after _ dinner,” Oikawa said as he finally calmed down, rubbing tears from his eyes. 

Suga shook his head as he took off his shirt, “I don’t think so.”

“You don’t wanna do it?” Oikawa asked, voice dejected. 

_ “He only went out with them because they asked.” _

Suga stiffened. 

“But your parents are here…” Suga tried to reason. He shouldn’t let that comment Meroko dropped bother him. It probably didn’t mean anything. Oikawa wanted to do it after all. 

“They don’t mind,” Oikawa said while moving to his wardrobe, “it’s not like it would be the first time.”

“Oh,” Suga swallowed, the stone from before reappearing in his stomach. It shouldn’t be surprising; Oikawa had said from day one that he was experienced. Suga had no reason to feel so… so uneasy. It didn’t matter who the other had dated before, Suga was his partner right now. Until Oikawa got tired of him. 

“Are you ok, Suga-chan?” Oikawa tilted his head as he approached Suga with clothes draped over his arm, “you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I’m alright,” Suga tried to tug his lips upward, but it was stiff at best, he could tell. 

Oikawa frowned, “are you still nervous?”

“Not really, just cold,” it wasn’t a lie. Suga wasn’t very worried about the same thing as before at least. It was kind of cold without a shirt or pants on too, and he was still a bit wet.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Oikawa said and handed Suga the clothes, looking away. 

“Thank you,” Suga took them and put on the shirt first. He frowned when the sleeves barely allowed his fingers to peek out through the end, and how the fit was so damned loose when it was supposed to be slim (that’s what it looked like at least). Oikawa still wasn’t looking either, busying himself with something at his desk. 

The pants were a similarly baggy experience and Suga groaned loudly, “come  _ on _ , you’re not  _ that _ much bigger.”

“Those are my gym clothes from second year tho—,” Oikawa’s words caught in his throat as he turned, looking Suga up and down, eyes wide. He stood gaping like a fish until Suga cleared his throat, “...y-yeah, those are very large on you.”

“Don’t you have anything else?” Suga had to hold the freaking waistline to keep the pants from falling to the floor. 

“I-I’ll look,” Oikawa quickly directed his attention to his wardrobe again, apparently digging  _ very _ deep (Suga was a bit annoyed at that) to try and find something that would fit. After a good minute if searching Oikawa’s upper body reappeared again. He was biting his lip in thought, as if it was  _ impossible _ to find something a size smaller. It might be, but Suga was still irritated about it. 

“Wait here a moment,” Oikawa said before rushing out the door, calling for his mom. Suga was left standing for a while before Oikawa returned with a neatly folded article of clothing. 

“You don’t mind a yukata do you?” Oikawa asked, showing the green yukata with its matching black sash. 

“Wha—I can’t wear something like this!” Suga gasped, looking at the cloth as if it would somehow devour him. 

“But I don’t think I have anything else your size…” Oikawa frowned, “it’s quite comfortable you know!”

“That’s not what I meant, it’s far too nice to just lend to me,” Suga shook his head. 

“Don’t be silly,” Oikawa set the yukata down before he started lifting the shirt Suga was wearing, “it’s mine so I can do what I want with it. Besides it doesn’t fit me anymore. Too short.”

“Wait—

“Only if you give me some other reason than ‘it’s too nice for me to wear’, or any variation thereof,” Oikawa countered in a heartbeat, his gaze hard and insistent. 

“But it  _ is _ nice,” Suga said hesitantly, biting his lip. A smile softened Oikawa’s expression as he brought his hand up to brush Suga’s bangs back and cup his cheek. 

“All the more reason for you to wear it.”

Breathing was suddenly irrelevant, just like anything other than the gentle,  _ affectionate _ light in Oikawa’s orbs. 

“W-what does that mean?” Suga asked, dazed and not entirely aware that he did. 

Oikawa came closer, setting his other hand on Suga’s hip, sneaking a finger under the too big shirt to rub carefully against the warm skin. He leaned down, tilting his head as he brushed the tip of his nose against Suga’s cheek; uncharacteristically pliant in his actions.  

“It means you only deserve nice things,” Oikawa whispered, dragging his hand from Suga’s hair, tracing his fingers along his jaw, stopping to brush his thumb over a plump lip. 

“You think so?” Suga managed to breathe out, eyes half closed and mouth aching to feel something  _ softer _ . 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Suga sucked in a hard breath at the heavy hum, closing his eyes and—

“Tooru, how is it going?” the door opened, and Suga and Oikawa jumped away from each other, only not getting caught in the position they had just been in because the door opened inward. Both of them had racing hearts as Meroko came in, looking oblivious to what had happened, but only for a moment. 

With one look a wide grin spread on her face, “oh, sorry, I should have knocked.”

“It’s not what you think,” Oikawa snapped, “the clothes are just big.”

Meroko did a poor job at hiding her amusement, but looked Suga up and down nonetheless, “they indeed are.”

She said it as if she was surprised and if Suga wasn’t already blushing he would be now.

“Do you need any help then?” she asked then, stepping fully into the room. 

“No, we can handle it,” Oikawa said and shooed his mother out, frowning at her giggling. He closed the door after her again, sighing, “ok, strip, without the innuendo.”

“Yeah,” Suga did as suggested, leaving the large clothes hanging over the end of Oikawa’s bed. As soon as he was done Oikawa was behind him, holding the yukata. 

“Hold your arms back a bit,” he said and slipped the fabric onto the other, laying it heavy on Suga’s shoulders. Even despite the previously awkward situation Oikawa didn’t hesitate to come closer, pressing his chest against Suga’s back.

It was like at the festival all over again, where Suga’s heart had beaten more strongly, where his body had been so relaxed yet elated at the other’s presence. The only difference now was that Oikawa’s breath was fanning his neck, and his hands were  _ on him _ ; stroking over his stomach as the yukata was pulled to the side, gracing his chest as the collar was fixed—tugging  _ too hard _ as the sash was wrapped around his waist. 

“Oh, did that feel good, Suga-chan?” Oikawa chuckled, pulling on the sash to make it tighter. 

“Nnnh,” Suga moaned, clenching his hands and eyes closed. 

“But we can’t have it this tight can we? You won’t be able to eat anything,” Oikawa said with a playfully scolding tone. 

Suga merely nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to not let himself react so obscenely. It wasn’t that hard until Oikawa had finished tying the sash with a proper tightness, but immediately his hands were on Suga’s body again, spreading over his lower stomach, following the line of his hipbones and down to his thighs, squeezing. 

“O-oikawa…” Suga stammered, closing his legs, only to feel the grinding motions of Oikawa’s hands as he did so. 

“Your legs feels so nice, Suga-chan,” Oikawa mumbled, moving his fingers up so they laid just at the apex, “I’ll be sure to enjoy them  _ thoroughly _ tonight.”

“P-please do,” Suga sighed out of instinct, whining as soon as the touch disappeared from his thighs. 

“But now we have to go downstairs,” Oikawa said with finality, backing away and combing through his hair with his fingers once, “are you ready?”

“Uh, I guess, yeah,” Suga blinked and followed Oikawa, despite being confused at the sudden change of pace. Luckily he hadn’t gotten very hard, so it was easy to get rid of the reaction as soon as the mood was gone. And not a moment too soon, because Meroko met them as they walked down the stairs. 

“My, you look great, Koushi-kun!” She said as she smiled up at them. 

“I know, right?” Oikawa beamed and shipped the last few steps to turn and look like Suga who was walking down the stairs like a blushing bride. He might as well have been getting married; if the fine quality of the yukata was anything to go by. How could Oikawa’s aunt just  _ give _ these away, even if they were for family?

“It fits you very well,” Kentaro said as he looked out from the kitchen, untying the strap that had held the sleeves of his yukata up, probably to not get wet while he cleaned. 

“I’m happy it could be of use! Takeru has been inheriting some of Tooru’s old yukata but it’s such a shame to have them just lay around!” Meroko nodded, also dressed in a different yukata from before. This one was a vibrant turquoise compared to the chequered pattern on the other she had worn. 

“It’s  _ very _ nice,” Suga said and played with his hands, twisting his fingers this way and that to not appear too bashful. Though his actions did the complete opposite. 

“I’m glad you think so! But enough of that, I am famished, and the food isn’t getting warmer!” Meroko said and ushered the men into the dining hall, letting them all sit down where they wished. Though Suga was glad Oikawa and he sat next to each other; he wanted the familiar presence to calm him somewhat. 

Except that the first thing that happened was that Oikawa pressed their legs together under the table. Suga swallowed hard and had to check an extra time that the table wasn’t see-through. 

“Where do you go to school, Koushi-kun?” Kentaro asked as he put salad on his plate. 

Oikawa nudged Suga’s knee when he took a second too long to answer, “er, I’m a third year at Karasuno high. It’s a pretty small school in the mountains.”

“Karasuno? My best friend went there!” Meroko nodded, “there was a scary Japanese literature teacher. Does he still work?”

“He retired last year, he was the coach of the volleyball club. Our current advisor isn’t scary at all,” Suga said, thinking of how Take-chan was strong willed but had no talent for intimidation. 

“Well I remember him as being up in age when I was a student! Once I actually snuck into Karasuno to see my then-boyfriend and saw him,” Meroko laughed heartily at the memory, “actually he caught me, since my boyfriend was on the volleyball team he was advisor for. He chewed me out good.”

“Did you play volleyball?” Suga asked, sitting a bit straighter, staring with interest at Meroko—completely missing the love-drunken look Oikawa watched him with. 

“Indeed I did! I was a libero at Niiyama,” Meroko reminisced, holding over her round stomach, “though you can’t really tell nowadays, haha!”

“Sure you can, you’re still pretty limber, kaa-chan,” Oikawa said. 

“He’s right, just yesterday you threw yourself after the vase in the hall,” Kentaro smiled, making his wife blush. 

“You didn’t have to tell them that...” Meroko muttered, but quickly regained her bearings to change the subject, “I met Kentaro at a tournament. Though he was together with one of my senpai who had come to cheer us on.”

“Oh,” Suga didn’t really know what to say, “...did you… Fight?” 

“No, no, nothing like that. I met him a few times at parties with my friends from school, but it wasn’t until college when neither of us had had any contact with each other for about a year that we started dating,” Meroko explained. 

“Speaking of which, do you have any plans for college?” Kentaro cut in, probably feeling a bit reluctant to let Meroko spill all their secrets to the boy they’d just met. 

“I’d like to go to T university, probably major in management,” Suga shrugged a bit, “it’s difficult to get in, but my teachers says that if I don’t slack of I should make it.”

Suddenly, there was a hand on Suga’s thigh, squeezing the soft flesh. Suga thanked the table for being too high for him to bump his knee into it. He didn’t dare to glare at Oikawa though, in case the adults opposite of them would catch on. 

“That’s the same as Tooru! He want’s to join the volleyball team there,” Meroko exclaimed, then shook her head in mocking worry, “though I fear his head isn’t quite up to standards.”

“Kaa-chan,” Oikawa growled, slipping his hand away from Suga’s thigh (and definitively  _ not _ leaving a burning hot imprint of his palm in the process), “I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say that. Studying just isn’t your strong suit  and you need to study a lot if you want to get into a school like T uni,” Meroko defended. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m getting scouted,” Oikawa said with such confidence Suga actually had trouble deciding if it was a hopeful statement or a given fact. 

“If you say so,” they had probably had this conversation before, because Meroko went back to chewing her food with a smile on her face without commenting further. 

“This tastes amazing by the way, Meroko-san,” Suga said, surprised at himself for being able to say her name so naturally, “what is it exactly?”

“It is an entrecoté which I cooked in a sweet marinade! The potatoes are made in a typical Swedish way, I think it’s called hass...halss…hasseback potatoes!” Meroko explained, “we went to Sweden on vacation a few years ago and I realized I had never tried making this recipe myself. Do you like it?”

“It’s delicious,” Suga said genuinely. The salt, pepper and butter made the otherwise plain crop taste like something only gods were allowed to eat. “Do you travel a lot?”

“I do for work,” Kentaro said, “it’s a shame I cannot bring my family with me all the time though.”

“What do you work with?” Suga noticed how the two looked at each other briefly at the question. 

“Both I and Meroko work for a tech company,” Kentaro said, “specializing in security.” 

Suga blinked, then realized after a moment that they probably weren’t allowed to talk about it, which was why they had looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. Quickly he came to the rescue though, showing that he wasn’t going to press for details. 

“I see, my dad is also kind of in that business. Though he’s a policeman, so I guess it’s a bit more physical,” Suga said. Apparently that was a thing well done, because there was another light touch to his leg, though it was gone before he could even clearly register what happened. 

“A police you say? In the big city?” Kentaro asked. 

“No, he used to work in Sendai, but when my siblings were born he decided to move to the local station so he could be at home more,” Suga explained between bites. 

“Oh, you have siblings?” Meroko commented. 

“Yes, a pair of twins, a girl and a boy,” Suga said, grinning at the thought of his siblings. 

“You have twin siblings?” Oikawa questioned in surprise. 

“Yeah,” Suga nodded. 

“How lovely,” Meroko sighed happily, “you know, Tooru almost became a twin, but the second embryo never developed.”

And like that the evening continued; with direct questions and long sidetracks if varying relevance. Still, it was fun, and Suga very rarely felt like he was an outsider to this family. Even if he got sudden, intimate touches every now and then from the  _ ass _ sitting next to him that left his head blank for a moment Suga didn’t have any trouble keeping the conversation going. Much of it was thanks to the fact that Meroko was such a great conversational partner, but even she could become overbearing and that’s when her husband stepped in to slow her down. 

They made a nice pair, Oikawa’s parents. They seemed to work in a nice harmony; acting with unabashed intimacy and knowledge about each other’s thoughts, habits and behaviors. Suga could only hope he’d be able to find someone who would let him feel a similar feeling of tranquility. 

Unconsciously, his eyes had drifted to the hand of the man sitting next to him at that thought. 

The dinner had ended after hours of talking, despite the food being finished long ago and the dessert had been forgotten in the fridge. Meroko had suggested they eat it as a midnight snack, but Kentaro had told her she needed to sleep after enjoying one too many glasses of wine. Apparently she got drowsy from alcohol, eyes drooping even before she had finished filling the dishwasher. 

“Goodnight,” Oikawa had said when Suga and he was about to enter his bedroom. 

“Sweet dreams, darling,” Kentaro had said in reply before closing the door to their bedroom down the hall. 

“How do you want to sleep Suga-chan? I can get a futon out if you want to have the bed for yourself,” Oikawa said, and Suga had to wonder where the boldness from earlier that evening had gone to. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve slept in the same bed though,” Suga said, walking to the bed and spreading his hands over the end of it as if to gauge the size of it. Twin size shouldn’t be a problem, even if the hotelbeds were bigger. 

“Y-you’re right,” Oikawa said a little breathlessly, turning away from the bed to check his phone at the desk, “is there any special time you’d like to get up?” 

This... _ disinterest _ gnawed at Suga. Oikawa had never been so stand-offish before, not even the few times they had been together in public. Just a few hours earlier he had been more than eager to go, but now when it was time to actually do it he seemed like he didn’t want to? Suga wouldn’t stand for it. Not after enduring  _ hours _ of subtle and otherwise touches and the left over lust lulling in the back of his head the entire evening. 

Stepping forward, Suga circled his arms around the other, pressing against his broad back and taking a deep breath, “ _ Oikawa… _ ”

The breathy whisper filled the air with a subtle tension, a tension Suga could feel through Oikawa’s back, through his own skin. He pressed harder, nuzzling between the shoulderblades and fisting the fabric of the yukata in his hands, all to try and relieve it; the smoldering heat inside him that awakened every time he was like  _ this _ — _ alone _ —with Oikawa. It was all Oikawa’s fault even; he  _ had  _ to look good wearing what he did, he  _ had  _ to leave teasing touches throughout the evening, he  _ had _ to be so captivating in everything he did.

“I thought you didn’t want to,” Oikawa murmured, one hand coming up to hold Suga’s. 

“Oikawa… _ please _ ,” Suga whispered against silk, resisting the urge to just rub himself against the other. 

“How bold, Suga-chan,” Oikawa chuckled lowly, taking hold of Suga’s wrist and pulling him face to face, “you’ll have to be quiet.” 

“You said the walls were thick,” Suga said distractedly, hands spreading over Oikawa’s chest, spreading the hems of his yukata to feel the warm skin; to feel the hard muscles beneath it. 

Oikawa leaned down,  _ purring _ against Suga’s ear, “they are, but you are  _ loud _ , Suga-chan.”

As if to prove the point, Suga moaned, eliciting a chuckle from the other. Damn him for having such a sexy voice, and damn him for using it so expertly that he could make Suga  _ hard _ . It was pathetic on his part; letting himself be so affected by something so ordinary. 

“I can bite the pillow,” Suga suggested lowly, daring to place a gentle kiss on Oikawa’s neck, satisfied to feel a shudder at the action. 

“I have a much better idea,” Oikawa said as he separated slightly from Suga, “get on the bed for me.”

Eager to please, Suga tried to hurry to prop himself up against the headboard but without seeming too excited. He got on his knees, about to take the yukata off when Oikawa stopped him, merely guiding him to sit back again. Suga narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Oikawa went to get a blindfold from his dresser. Without a flinch, the brunet also pulled out something  _ else _ and Suga knew his suspicion was warranted. 

“This is kind of unplanned but,” Oikawa smiled reassuringly, far too casual to be holding a sextoy, yet here he was, “how about I give you a massage?”

“A...massage?” Suga raised an eyebrow, puzzled at the strangely shaped toy and wondering how it would in anyway be pleasurable. It looked a bit like a bent buttplug, but with two weird swirls at the base; Suga couldn’t really see the use of it. 

Oikawa got on the bed, moving close to Suga, unabashedly dipping one of his hands between Suga’s thighs and pressing against his ass through his boxers, “a massage. Right. Here.”

Suga let out a startled breath, clamping his legs around Oikawa’s arm, pushing down against the fingers that teased him. 

“Is that a no?” Oikawa asked, ready to put the toy away, but the curious stare at it stopped him. 

Biting his lip, Suga said, “we can try it?” His unsure tone had Oikawa immediately pull his hand back. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do everything I tell you,” Oikawa’s concerned expression was obvious; he feared that he was coercing Suga into something he didn’t want or like. The mere thought made Suga’s heart swell with an ache he couldn’t describe. 

In an act that seemed to be natural, like an instinct, Suga reached up and cupped the other’s face, rubbing at his cheeks soothingly. “Thank you, Oikawa, for being so nice to me,” at his words, Suga could  _ feel _ the heating of Oikawa’s cheeks, but no redness bloomed. Suga was a little stumped. 

“O-of course I’m nice,” he grumbled, turning his face down into Suga’s palms, nuzzling them, “ur impofft to meh.”

“Sorry, what was that?” Suga let his hands fall into his lap, hoping that Oikawa would repeat what he had said. 

“Nothing,” Oikawa said quickly, too quickly, but before Suga could ask about it he held up the toy again, “so, do you wanna try a prostate massage?”

“A what?” Suga was so caught of guard that he was completely thrown off his track, staring dumbly. 

“A prostate massage. I use this to give pressure to your prostate and perineum. It feels really good,” Oikawa explained, “and it doesn’t need as much prepping as full intercourse, you know, since this was kind of unplanned.”

“I see…” Suga said thoughtfully. It didn’t sound bad, but in a moment he realized, “then what about you?”

“How thoughtful of you, Suga-chan,” Oikawa chuckled, putting a heavy hand upon Suga’s knee, “how about you  _ close _ your legs for me this time? I know you like it messy.” 

“You mean that you—,” Suga shut his mouth when he saw the other’s naughty grin get wider. 

“So, how about it, Suga-chan? Will you let me fuck your thighs?” Oikawa purred as he gently traced small circles over Suga’s knees. Hypnotic. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Suga breathed, he was just desperate to get started, because he wanted  _ more _ touch,  _ more _ of that sweet tenor to drive him up the wall with pleasure. 

“Alright. Anything you want specifically, or should I just make it up as I go?” Oikawa asked then, leaning over to grab a tie (oh dear that’s the tie of his uniform, Suga was  _ sure _ ). 

“Uh...maybe...an ol—,” god no, he couldn’t say ‘older man’, it would be far too obvious he had been charmed by the father of his sexfriend. “Just do what you want.”

“Hm, alright. Do you want blindfold and gag? Is it alright to tie you up?” Oikawa asked only to make sure, he already knew Suga wanted his hands immovable; he wanted to be  _ vulnerable _ . But none the less, Oikawa  _ always _ asked, always respecting Suga’s limits,  _ never _ abusing his trust. Making him feel precious and safe. 

Again, Suga could feel his ribcage constrict like a corset, with an ache that rose into his throat and made him unable to speak normally. “N-no blindfold tonight,” he managed to squeeze out, voice pitched a little higher than usual. 

“Of course,” Oikawa sounded almost out of breath, moving closer and gently grabbing Suga’s wrists, “I’ll tie you to the headboard, ok?”

“Y-yes, sure,” Suga agreed, letting his hands get tied back, one on each side of his head. The ties didn’t strain against his skin, but the angle still made it hard for him to move, making his stomach flutter. The flutter turned into a swirling heat when Oikawa settled between Suga’s spread legs, reaching forward without hesitation and lifting the edge of the yukata. 

“Suga-chan, you’ll hold this for me, won’t you?” Oikawa asked, the naughty grin on his face telling suga he had something up his sleeve. With eyes narrowed in suspicion, Suga nodded, feeling his heart speeding up as the other came closer, warm lips brushing over a sensitive ear, “open your mouth.”

Conditioned to obey the sinful tone, Suga did as he was told immediately. Oikawa brought the hem of the yukata to Suga’s mouth, wordlessly telling him to hold it like that, stroking his cheek in a silent act of praise. 

“If you want to stop, just let go and use the safeword,” Oikawa told him before getting off the bed, going towards the door. 

Oikawa took a deep breath before turning around, a dark, lusty smirk on his face.

“Look at you,” Suga had to grind his teeth together to not draw an audible breath at the sultry tone, “waiting like a dog for his master.” 

Oikawa approached the bed, standing at the end and taking Suga in with a hungry stare, letting it lay heavy on every part of his body. 

“Spread your legs,” Oikawa ordered, and Suga immediately complied, letting his legs fall open. 

“Good boy,” Oikawa said it as if Suga truly was an obedient animal, as if it was  _ obvious _ that he was going to do as he was told. The brunet crawled up on the bed, settling between Suga’s thighs, pushing his pelvis against Suga’s. 

Suga moaned at the contact, body tensing up on conditioned response; ready to let Oikawa have his way with him. But no such action came as Oikawa spread his legs and sat back, his soft cock still lining up nicely with Suga’s ass. With a confused noise Suga wiggled a little, questioning  _ why _ nothing was happening. 

“It’s the duty of a servant to please their master, Sugawara,” Oikawa smirked as realization slowly dawned upon Suga, “it’s  _ your _ duty to make me hard.”

Suga whined; how would he do that? He couldn’t move, he couldn’t use his mouth. The only thing he could use was…

Cautiously, Suga started moving, grinding his ass against Oikawa’s cock. He was clumsy at first, unbalanced and had to reposition his legs several times to find leverage, but Oikawa didn’t mind, merely waited. Suga ground his hips down, gasping when he felt Oikawa’s cock stirr; his own body reacting to the notion. 

Filled with determination, Suga started moving at a pace, not slow but not too quick either. He bounced his ass against Oikawa’s cock, not even noticing how his underwear were starting to strain; too distracted by the hardening shaft rubbing against his asshole through their underwear. His voice was already coming out in small whines at each movement, but he couldn’t think about that, not when he could  _ feel _ Oikawa starting to meet his grinding with small, suppressed thrusts. 

“You’re so lewd, Sugawara, working your hips like that,” Oikawa chuckled and grabbed the other’s hip to keep him still, “you’re  _ that  _ eager to have your ass filled, are you?”

“Mmmmnh,” Suga whined, moaning and throwing his head back as Oikawa grinded their hard cocks together, making the already damp fabric of their underwear rub against their heated skin. 

“Do you want me to play with your ass, Sugawara?” Oikawa asked, voice already breathless as he thrust his sweating hips forward. An incoherent noise of approval hummed behind Suga’s closed lips, too scared he’d accidentally let go of the fabric in his mouth if he opened it; it would make Oikawa  _ stop _ . 

Without warning Oikawa backed away, leaving Suga to miss his warmth. Oikawa slowly pulled Suga’s underwear off, and Suga still couldn’t shake the instinct to close his legs, trying to hide himself despite being completely laid out before his top. But Oikawa would have none of it, forcing Suga’s knees wide apart, licking his lips in hunger for the precum dripping down on Suga’s stomach. 

Without a word Oikawa reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and the toy he’d shown off earlier, and Suga could feel his ass clenching at the mere sight of it. 

“Oh, someone’s eager,” Oikawa chuckled and Suga could have  _ screamed _ . Of course he is. Of course he wants  _ more _ . Suga had been teased all evening, reluctance turned into smoldering want; all because Oikawa was just  _ too irresistible _ and Suga had no immunity to his touch whatsoever. 

Oikawa’s lube covered fingers gripped Suga’s thighs, massaging the soft flesh as he moved downwards. Suga moaned with every roll of the other’s thumbs against his skin, lulling his head back and closing his eyes to focus  _ only  _ on the languid touches along his skin. His legs jump at the sensations, tense and relaxed all in one, reacting to every touch as if it was the first time they’d been given such attention. 

“You could come from this, couldn’t you?” Oikawa groaned and pressed his thumbs into Suga’s bikini line, “the way your slutty ass twitches like crazy is proof enough.”

Suga whimpered, unable to deny it. He hadn’t mentioned that he could be  _ talked _ into climax, but  _ of course _ Oikawa’s sinful fingers and mouth could make him cum no matter what they did. 

“Do you want something  _ here _ ?” Oikawa teased as his fingers circled Suga’s entrance, probing and massaging the muscles there without  _ pushing _ and it was driving Suga  _ mad _ . Without hesitation Suga moaned a muffled “ _ yes _ ” and spread his legs further, inviting, begging. 

“You’re such a slut, Sugawara. Begging like a bitch in heat,” Oikawa moved up to kiss an exposed collarbone, still rubbing Suga’s twitching asshole, “do you want a reward?”

Suga managed to find the will to look the other in the eye, only barely remembering that he wasn’t allowed to let go of the cloth in his mouth when he whined, grinding his ass down against the mattress. A pleased bite and hum against his neck made a shudder run through his body, so strong he didn’t even get upset when Oikawa’s hand left it’s place between his legs. 

Oikawa leaned forward, taking Suga’s earlobe between his lips, sucking and biting the way he knew Suga likes it, rolling the sensitive flesh between his tongue and teeth. The obscene noises of his smacking lips and heavy breathing made Suga moan, tilting his head to let Oikawa have more skin to abuse, more of Suga’s body to burn with his fiery touches. 

“Do you want me to play with your ass some more, Sugawara? Is your loose hole aching for  _ big, fat _ cock?” Oikawa groaned against Suga’s ear, rolling his hips down. Suga moaned  _ loud _ as Oikawa humped against him, rocking his hips to meet the movement, making the bed creak and knock against the wall. The small, suppressed grunts and moans pressed against the edge of his jaw made Suga’s stomach tickle with excitement, pushing him against the edge  _ fast _ . 

Only one breathy, desperate gasp could leave Suga before he whined in loneliness because of Oikawa lifting himself away. He  _ looked _ like he didn’t want to get away, like all he wanted to do was to continue laying on top of Suga, grinding their bodies together. Honestly, Suga wanted that too, but when he saw the other reaching for the lube and toy he decided to keep quiet, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Did you know that bigger is not always better, Sugawara?” Oikawa said, trying hard to not sound out of breath or like he had to concentrate to not dive down and finish what he had started. 

“This will be your treat. I got it especially for you, so you’d better be grateful,” Oikawa said, looking at Suga through his lashes. 

“Mmyesh,” Suga moaned, holding his legs wide apart for Oikawa to see, for Oikawa to  _ do _ something. 

“Good boy,” the brunet praised, making Suga whimper for more, “your whore ass will  _ love _ it.”

Suga’s toes curled down in the sheets, because  _ yes _ ; his ass will take  _ anything _ Oikawa will give him. He’ll take anything and he will  _ love it _ because having his slutty hole fucked raw was  _ the best _ . 

“Hey now, don’t come even before I put it in,” Oikawa hissed, grabbing Suga’s hair and tilting his head backwards, pulling Suga away from his expectant fantasy, “a bitch who can’t follow orders doesn’t deserve a treat you know.”

Suga gasped, shaking his head, whining around the cloth between his teeth. God he  _ needed _ Oikawa to do  _ something _ , he couldn’t stand waiting any longer! All this endless teasing was  _ torture _ but still  _ so good _ and he didn’t know if he truly wanted it to end or not. 

With a chuckle Oikawa slipped the toy into Suga’s ass, the slick object making Suga’s body tense up at the sudden and unfamiliar intrusion. It felt weird, having something other than a finger or cock inside him, but it wasn’t  _ bad _ . And Oikawa wasn’t going to waste any time either. 

Suga didn’t know what the other did, but he did  _ something _ and suddenly Suga’s body jerked like he’s been stung, reacting to the sudden shot of pleasure as the toy pressed against his prostate. He threw his head back so violently he almost banged into the bars behind him, but he didn’t care; his ass was  _ burning _ and he just wanted  _ more _ . 

“Was it that good?” Oikawa smirked, pulling at the toy again, pressing against Suga’s perineum instead, but still eliciting the delicious response of surprised moans and gasps, “it’ll get even better you know.”

Suga blinked through the tears of sensory overload and realized Oikawa had pushed down his underwear; his hard cock dripping with precome and lube. Without a word Oikawa took Suga’s legs and raised them, smirking in obvious enjoyment as he lazily thrust against the insides of Suga’s thighs. 

“Come now, Sugawara, you know what to do,” Oikawa purred, squeezing the flesh in his hands. 

With a small, desperate whine Suga did as told, closing his legs around Oikawa’s cock, shuddering at the sensation of the friction against his skin.

“Mmm,  _ yes _ . Good boy,” Oikawa moaned and started moving in earnest, holding Suga’s legs together and thrusting  _ hard _ . But Suga barely noticed, brain going haywire with the toy  _ poking  _ and  _ teasing _ and  _ rubbing _ against his insides like crazy. His voice leaked out in high pitched, loud cries of pleasure, bouncing off the walls, drowning out Oikawa’s noises as well. 

It was impossible, god damned  _ impossible _ for Suga to hold on, not when his body was being toyed with in ways he’d never known before, not when Oikawa was using his  _ thighs _ to fuck him like they’d been his ass. 

Without any restraints, Suga  _ let _ himself go; body clamping down on itself and hips moving like crazy as the waves of pleasure rolled over him seemingly endlessly. With every thrust between his thighs his prostate was nudged, prolonging his orgasm until it left him in a permanent stage of an awake dream. 

Suga opened his eyes just as Oikawa’s face came closer, eyes widening, not knowing what to expect until their foreheads touched and he could feel Oikawa’s hot breath on his face. The high of the orgasm still had him lightheaded, but his eyes still managed to focus on the other moving above him, the frown, the sweat trickling from the line of his hair, the way his open mouth gasped for air, gasped for  _ release _ . He looked like he was in pain, yet still so lost in ecstasy, an intriguing view that made Suga’s stomach clench all over again. 

In an act of audacious mercy, Suga tightened his legs again, grinding his hips in time with Oikawa’s thrusts. For the first time he truly wished he wasn’t tied up; wished he could touch Oikawa, wished he could hold him close, wished he could claw at the other’s back and feel the shudders run through him as he came. But he couldn’t, and instead Suga moaned weakly, nudging Oikawa’s cheek with his nose. Somehow, the action was enough, and Oikawa’s eyes opened on half-mast, staring into Suga’s eyes as his movements became erratic, voice coming out in short, low gasps, a name on his lips that Suga couldn’t quite catch before Oikawa came  _ undone _ . 

His face scrunched up for a slips second before it relaxed fully, his mouth opening and moans coming from it, eyes closed and looking as if he’d found completion. 

Suga thought he could come from the view alone. 

With a few short, hard thrusts Oikawa emptied the last of his come over Suga’s cock and stomach, staying frozen in his arched position for a moment before he sat up, letting Suga’s legs fall to the bed. 

“This look suits you,” Oikawa said as if he was praising a piece of art, “next time, I’m make sure to fill your insides as well.”

And with that promise, which Suga thought felt wonderfully serious, Oikawa got off the bed, moving towards the door and closing it once again to signal the end of the play. He immediately went to free Suga of his restraints, inspecting the marks they had caused and caressed them gently before getting a towel. 

It was the usual; Oikawa cleaning Suga, Oikawa asking Suga if he was any good. Oikawa being the sweetest on earth. 

So it didn’t make any sense when the lights went out and Suga once again heard Meroko’s words. 

_ “But he always told us they weren’t serious. That he only went out with them because they asked.” _

The words left Suga so uneasy; so  _ scared  _ of something. There was no reason to be. This relationship was casual, with a hint of friendship involved, but it wasn’t something he should feel  _ scared _ to lose. Sure the physical part of it would be  _ severely _ missed, but it still shouldn’t make Suga feel like he’d lose something  _ important _ . 

“Oikawa,” Suga whispered, getting a sleepy hum in response, “why did you agree to having sex with me?”

There was a silence and Suga thought the other had fallen asleep, but just as he was about to tuck the sheets tighter around himself Oikawa answered. 

“I guess I wanted to see another side of Mr. Refreshing,” Oikawa mumbled, turning his head to look at Suga even though the room was too dark to really see anything. 

“What do you mean by that? And what’s with that name?” Suga frowned. 

Oikawa shrugged and yawned, “I thought you were the serious type. When it was you coming into the café that day I was probably more surprised than you.”

“I doubt that though,” Suga remembered the panic he’d felt when he’d opened that door; the confusion and disbelief, “so it was because you wanted to try and fuck someone who seemed like a dead fish?”

The words sounded unfair even in Suga’s ears, and Oikawa must have thought they were outrageous, because he reached over to light his bedside lamp before turning to glare at a half blinded Suga. 

“Do you think that’s it?” he asked, voice harsh, angry. 

“I don’t really think anything,” Suga averted his eyes, “I just can’t figure it out.”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, hand coming up to grip Suga’s jaw and forcing him to look up, up into the hard gaze scorning him.

“You’re not an expendable, Suga-chan, if that’s what made you think about something like this,” Oikawa said, swallowing, “I’m here as long as you want me.”

Suga’s eyes widened, the opposite of how his chest tightened. His pulse quickened, pulsating in his ears, deafening him to anything that wasn’t Oikawa. The air seemed denser all of a sudden and it was hard to take a proper breath, leaving him gasping as if he was about to cry. 

“Why are you so nice to me,” Suga closed his eyes hard, uttering the words as if they were a curse. 

There was a moment of tension—brown eyes flashing with pain, insecurity,  _ desire _ —before Oikawa loosened his hold on Suga’s face and laid back down, turning off the lights, “I’m your top. It’s what I do, outside of plays.”

Somehow, for reasons unknown, Suga could feel his heart break a little. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Suga please just REALIZE ALREADY


	6. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with a new chapter!   
> There is no major sin in this one, but trust me, it is coming.  
> I hope you all will enjoy! <3

“Koushi, are you awake?” Suga grumbled as the lights in his room switched on, making his eyes feel like they were  _ burning _ when he tried to open them. 

“Kaa-chan?” he mumbled, rubbing his face before turning over and looking at the clock, “it’s 5.30.” 

His deadpan statement didn’t deter his small statured mother as she came into his room, sitting beside him on the bed, “your grandmother called me and said she had to go to the hospital. It seems she fell over and broke her wrist.”

“Wha--, at this time?” Suga blinked himself awake. He didn’t know his grandmother that well, they rarely met, mostly because she lived in Nagano whereas they lived in Miyagi. Also he had always had the feeling she didn’t like her daughter's husband. 

“She apparently lost consciousness when she fell. I’m going down to her to help her for a few days until your uncle gets home from a trip,” his mother was holding a notepad with several things written, which he guessed where chores. 

“Are you going now?” Suga asked, sitting up and accepting the paper. It was a shopping list, combined with what he was supposed to make for dinner and lunchboxes. 

“Yes, I’m going by plane at 9,” his mother stood, cupping her son’s cheek and patting it none too gently, “I’ll be counting on you to take care of the twins, so no sleepovers.” 

“I understand, kaa-chan,” Suga yawned, “can I sleep now?”

“Do that,” she said briskly before walking out, closing the door. 

With a relieved groan Suga fell back into his bed again, fully prepared to fall asleep again. As he pulled the covers up to his chin he thought about what a wonderful weekend it’d be, since he hadn’t had time to play with his siblings lately. Himiko and Seiji would probably be thrilled to have their brother to themselves. 

_ Wait _ . 

Suga’s eyes snapped open when he realized that he had promised to meet up today. Meet up with Oikawa. It would be the brunet’s long awaited return from his training camp, something Suga had been looking forward to since the festival three weeks ago. Not that Suga had  _ missed _ Oikawa, his phone was full of pictures that had been sent to him several times a day after all, but he  _ yearned _ to be touched. Touched in the way only Oikawa knew how. 

There was also the fact that his cynical comments in bed the night of the festival had left a sour taste. 

With dread Suga realized he had to call the man as soon as possible, only stopping himself from pressing the call button when he realized it wasn’t even 6 am yet. Fingers itching, he contemplated whether to send a message or wait. He might accidentally wake the other after all, which would be completely unnecessary. What if he got angry? Angrier than what he would be for simply being cancelled on last minute. But Oikawa surely wasn’t that picky a person. Hopefully. These were circumstances which couldn’t be helped after all, since Suga’s father worked this weekend and the twins weren’t allowed to cook by themselves yet.

With a calmer mind, Suga put his phone away after setting an alarm. He should at least let Oikawa know at a reasonable time, so that he didn’t prepare for nothing. With this thought Suga laid down again, trying to find sleep. It did work, after a while, but his head was so full of what he was going to say that it was worrisome, and when he woke up he felt as if he hadn’t slept a wink.

The clock was barely nine, and Suga wished to put off the call for as long as possible, but he knew he shouldn’t. It would only be worse if he waited after all. In a try to find a middle ground Suga sent a text to ask of the other was awake before he went about his morning routine, on the way finding that his siblings were already up and watching anime.

“Good morning,” he yawned, scratching his side. 

“Good morning nii-chan!” Himiko greeted quickly before gluing her eyes to the screen again. 

“‘Morning,” Seiji said, waving a little to his brother, “where is mom?”

Suga realized that his mother probably hadn’t told the twins she was going away; they wouldn’t have gone back to sleep if they had woken up. “Grandmother fell and hurt herself, mom is going to help her out for a few days,” he explained, which got his siblings attention. 

“What?! Is grandma alright?” Himiko gasped, taking hold of Seiji’s hand. 

“Apparently she hurt her wrist, but I’m sure kaa-chan will call when she gets there,” Suga smiled. The twins had only met their maternal grandmother once or twice, with the exception of the times they were too small to remember her. Suga had only met her a handful of times after they moved from Nagano because of his father’s relocation. Still, they weren’t so heartless they didn’t give a damn about her, she often called and sent presents on each of their birthdays after all. It was just that they weren’t that close. 

“I hope grandma gets well,” Seiji said, hugging his toy bear. He always was the meeker of the two, the most empathetic person Suga had ever known. Though such easy emotional involvement often lead to him crying, which was almost always contagious to his sister. Himiko rarely cried unless Seiji did it first. 

“I’m sure she will be,” Suga was about to ask if they wanted breakfast, but the sound of his message tone made him shut his mouth in surprise. Unnoticed by his siblings, he returned to his room where his phone laid innocently on the bed. While his stomach scrunched up, Suga tried to keep calm as he read that Oikawa was available. It was unreasonable to be so scared of an ordinary phone call, but here he is and this is apparently his life now. 

Deciding that nothing good would come from waiting, Suga hurried to make the call, if only to get it over and done with. As usual, it felt like an eternity before the signal connected and the first beep came. Almost immediately after that the line was opened. 

_ “This is Tooru,” _ Oikawa sounded oddly out of breath, his voice heaving, tone hoarse like after certain... _ activities _ . Suga had to wonder exactly  _ what _ the other was doing. 

“Hello, it’s Suga,” he greeted as casually as he could either way, trying to not sound too suspicious.

_ “Suga-chan. Hello!” _ Oikawa said cheerfully enough, voice immediately lightening up. 

“Um, I’m sorry, but I can’t meet up today. My mom had to go out of town for something and I have to stay home and watch the twins,” Suga rambled quickly, hoping to the gods that the other wouldn’t be angry. The other end of the line was quiet for a few seconds, leaving him in suspense before getting a reply.

_ “Oh, I see,” _ Oikawa seemed disappointed, with a quiet undertone of sulkiness. 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t know until this morning,” Suga excused, though it wasn’t so much an excuse as a truth. 

_ “It’s alright! How old are your siblings again?” _ luckily, Oikawa didn’t seem angry and Suga sighed in relief.

“They’re nine,” he said, smiling to himself, “they’re called Himiko and Seiji.”

_ “I get to babysit Takeru a lot too,” _ Oikawa mussed on the other side of the phone,  _ “so what are you going to do for the rest of the day, then?” _

Suga sat down on his bed, a fluttery feeling starting in his stomach when Oikawa didn’t cut their conversation off. “I’m gonna study, maybe play some games later. What about you?” he said, looking over to his desk where his history book laid open where he had quit yesterday.

_ “I could use that too, I’ve slacked off for a few weekends,” _ Suga knew it was partly his fault for the ‘slacking’, but he wouldn’t comment on it.

“Sounds like we both need to catch up,” Suga giggled.

_ “Yeah… Though I can’t study on my own, I always get sidetracked. Last time I went out to run instead of repeating the material,” _ Oikawa also laughed at himself.

Suga didn’t know what came over him, but a sudden rise of bravery had him asking; “then, do you want to come over?”

_ “To your place?” _ Oikawa said in surprise, as if he had been invited to something grand. 

“Y-yeah. I can make sure you study and you can help me make dinner tonight,” Suga suggested, a sort of nervousness coming over him. 

_ “...that sounds like a plan.” _

Suga’s eyebrows shot upwards, “are you sure?” 

_ “Well, if you’d have me,”  _ Oikawa humbly accepted, the sound of a smile on his lips. 

For a moment, Suga stood and dumbly stared at his textbook that laid in front of him, processing. Then, when the words and the reality of them sunk in he grinned, “alright! Are you coming over now?”

_ “I need to shower and pack first, I just got back from morning training,” _  Suga blinked in admiration, did Oikawa train even on his days off? People who know what they want are really on a different level.

“Ok, well, you know my station, right? Call me when you’re on the train and I’ll go and pick you up,” Suga said, his tone oddly gleeful.

_ “Just need to pack school stuff, I guess?” _ Oikawa joked, making Suga groan after a few seconds of daftness. 

“My siblings are here, so behave,” Suga huffed. 

_ “I always do,”  _ Oikawa faked offence and Suga giggled at the scandalized tone.

“Of course,” he laughed. 

“ _ Yes, you’ll be surprised at how good I am with kids that are not Takeru,” _ Oikawa bragged, turning on a tap on his end,  _ “and step number one is to not reek of sweat. I’m gonna take a shower and be on my way, so I’ll talk to you later?” _

“Yeah, see you later,” Suga said, “bye.”

_ “Bye,” _ then Suga cut the line. It wasn’t often he had friends over, and even if he had it was usually Daichi, so he felt a weird prickly sensation of excitement in his limbs. Not to mention, this was  _ Oikawa _ , the one who Suga spent his days thinking about, the one who would make his heart thump with pleasant irregularity. It was weird; just the image of Oikawa inside his mind made his heart beat faster. It wasn’t unpleasant though, so Suga didn’t think much of it. 

Then Suga remembered that his siblings were in the living room watching cartoons, half naked.

“Seiji, Himiko, a friend is coming over so you both need to put on some pants,” he informed them, frowning when he was ignored in favour of the colourful characters on the TV, “did you hear me?”

At his stern tone (the one he had copied from their dad), the twins turned their heads immediately, eyes wide. “What?” Seiji asked nervously.

“I said you need to put clothes on, a friend is coming over soon,” Suga smiled when his siblings perked up.

“Is Daichi-kun coming?” Himiko asked, immediately up and brushing her fingers through her hair. She’d never admit it if asked, but she was just a teeny, tiny bit smitten with her big brother’s best friend.

“Nope, it’s someone you’ve never met before,” Suga grinned, and patted the two children’s heads as they passed him, “but he’s nice, so make sure you’re on your best behaviour.”

The twins promised to be so before they went to their room to get dressed, then back to the sofa to continue watching TV. Suga got the leftovers from yesterday's dinner out to heat them on the stove, he couldn’t really start cooking from scratch when he didn’t know exactly when Oikawa would come. But it was fine, the curry was delicious yesterday, so it was surely even better today since it had been absorbing the spices. He put on the rice cooker and waited, opting to join his siblings for the time it would take the food to get ready. Even if this was a bit heavy for breakfast the twins would be sated for longer, and that mean Suga could spend more time studying. 

Their lunch then went peacefully by, at least after Suga had gotten Seiji to sit by the kitchen table instead of the sofa just because he wanted to finish the episode he was watching. Suga almost thought Oikawa had some cameras installed in his house because just as he set down his fork his phone buzzed, announcing that Oikawa had gotten on the train. 

“I’m going to pick up my friend when you’ve finished eating,” Suga said as he stood up and pocketed his phone, “do you want to come?” 

“I want, I want!” Himiko nodded eagerly, talking with food still in her mouth and getting scolded for it. Seiji didn’t say anything, still a bit grumpy that he missed the show. 

“Do you want to come too, Seiji?” Suga asked as he put the dishes in the washer. Seiji’s frown and pout only got more prominent at the question and his big brother sighed, “do you want to be home alone while we go out?”

Seiji’s frown lessened a little in fear of spending time alone in the house, something he’d feared for as long as any of them could remember, but then it returned full force, “...no.”

“Alright, eat up and let’s go put your shoes on,” Suga smiled to himself, he knew exactly how to handle his siblings no matter what. It was probably why he is also good at modulating the Karasuno team when they are in a bratty mood.

“I’m done!” Himiko shouted and hurried to the door to get ready. Seiji came after her, still directing his eyes down to the ground and stomping his feet in a show that he was definitely not forgiving just yet.

“Seiji we have to hurry you know, my friend will be here soon,” Suga sighed as he tied Himiko’s hair back in a ponytail. It wasn’t cold outside just yet, but today was windy and he knew how his little sister would complain if her hair got into her eyes. 

Seiji was quiet as he put on his shoes and grabbed his vest, eyes glassy and bottom lip quivering. Suga knew that meant he felt ignored; that his feelings were viewed as inconvenient and weren’t wanted. What started out as a simple disagreement so easy put Seiji in a state of dejection. With a pang of guilt hitting his chest like a bullet, Suga carefully took his brother’s hand, trying to urge their gazes to meet. 

“I’m sorry, Seiji, please don’t be sad,” Suga squeezed the little hand in his. Himiko also approached her twin, taking his other hand and nuzzling up to him. 

“It’s ok, Seiji, we can watch it online later!” Himiko said comfortingly, butting her forehead against her brother’s cheek.  

With a tiny nod, Seiji’s expression lightened somewhat, squeezing the hands that held his just a tiny bit, letting his siblings know he was alright now. With a sense of relief washing over him, Suga stood and reached for the door handle. He hated when his family members were mad or sad, so he always tried to sort it out as quickly as possible. Besides, letting Seiji go with a bitter feeling all day when Suga wasn’t going to constantly be there for him wasn’t a very good idea either.

“Shall we go?” tugging lightly at the hand he was holding, Suga lead his siblings out and after locking the door they were on their merry way. 

They greeted their garden crazy neighbours, the old lady who ran a small convenience store on the corner of to the main road, and all others they happened to know. Their little hometown was a close knit community, everyone knew each other one way or another. Well, apart from those renting apartments near the station; they were mainly students who had moved there to be close to Sendai and its schools; their social life was mainly in the big city. Or in their rooms with another tenant desperate for some nightly company. Suga knew  _ that _ from experience. 

Suga shook his head. Those kind of thoughts shouldn’t enter his head in the middle of the day. All time spent with Oikawa was surely corrupting him. 

The worst thing is that he doesn’t mind. 

* * *

 

“Oikawa, over here!” 

The mop of brown hair was easy to spot, Oikawa was basically towering over the other few passengers who got off. 

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa waved and skipped towards the Sugawara siblings with a wide grin on his face. 

“Is  _ that _ your friend, nii-chan?” Himiko narrowed her eyes, suspicious. 

“Yes,” Suga said and waved back at Oikawa who was quickly approaching them, “hello, Oikawa.”

“Hi, Suga-chan!” Oikawa smiled and sat down on his heels, reaching a hand forward to greet the two children who were clutching onto each of Suga’s sides, “and you must be Himiko-chan and Seiji-chan, right? I’m Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you!”

Seiji turned away; his shyness getting the better of him. Himiko on the other hand took Oikawa’s hand in the strongest grip she could muster—her dad had told her that a strong grip was important to let other’s know you’re the boss. 

“Hello,” she said, shaking Oikawa's hand furiously. 

“Did the train ride go well?” Suga asked then. 

“Yeah, no abnormalities! But this really is a small station, isn’t it?” Oikawa looked around; there wasn’t even a convenience store in connection to the station, instead it was situated on the main street. There was nothing sensational about the station otherwise; the old man guarding during day hours slept through his shifts and the “station house” was like many other stations renovated in the early millennium years. If anything; it screamed uneventful. 

“Most people who live here commute by bus or car. Students are the ones who take the train,” Suga explained before he placed a hand atop his siblings heads, “like these two.”

“Oh, you guys go to school far away?” Oikawa asked and smiled at the kids again. 

“Yes,” Himiko said as her brother nodded carefully, “it’s a good school mom said. To get us into a good high school.”

“And a good college,” Seiji piped in before quickly shutting his mouth and hiding further behind Suga. 

“I see, that’s nice. You know, I go to a nice school too,” Oikawa smiled and turned around, “can you read it?”

Now was the first time Suga realized Oikawa was wearing his club’s signature jacket, with the “Aoba Jousai volleyball” printed across the back. 

“Aoba Juusai wooryball,” Seiji piped. 

Himiko overnoised him, “Ahoba Jousei volleyball!”

Suga giggled, “Aoba Jousai volleyball.”

“Unfair nii-chan!” Himiko pouted up at her brother. 

“He didn’t say I couldn’t have a guess though,” Suga grinned at his sister whose sour expression turned soft again at the stated fact. 

“But still…” She mumbled, but then she seemed to realize something, and turned to Oikawa again, “it says volleyball? Do you play too?”

“I do, I’m the captain of my team,” Oikawa puffed out his chest and turned his nose up in a prideful manner. 

“His team is really strong too,” Suga filled in, and even if he thought Oikawa would start to sparkle with self importance, the opposite happened. Oikawa lowered his shoulders and stared at Suga, as if he had realized something and it was at the tip of his tongue. 

“I-I guess we are,” Oikawa averted his eyes, refusing to look at Suga. 

Suga cocked his head, confused by the other’s sudden mellowness. He’d never seen Oikawa this fidgety, with his hands going back and forth along each other, kneading and squeezing while at the same time shifting from foot to foot. It was an odd behaviour, one he didn’t like. 

“Shall we head home? You can tell them all about your team on the way,” Suga tried, breaking the haze which had clouded Oikawa’s eyes with ease. 

“Oh, yeah, we better,” the brunet said with a smile, flexing his arms in an exaggerated manner, “did I tell you about Iwa-chan?”

Somehow the conversation about Oikawa’s best friend had ended up with Oikawa lifting both children with his strong biceps, carrying them several meters before stopping in exhaustion and assuring them that he could do it  _ at least _ as long as Iwaizumi. Himiko and Seiji both giggled at the response and challenged the older man to carry them time and time again in different ways. Suga felt content just looking—not counting the times he had to step in as a voice of reason to prevent injury. 

Oikawa didn’t lie, he was  _ superb _ with children. So much that even Seiji who usually stayed in his shell for at least two encounters with Suga’s friends was now playing and talking to a man he had never met before. Himiko also adored him, if her bright eyed stare was anything to go by. She wanted to be a professional volleyball player when she grew up after all, and hearing Oikawa’s stories about the inter high and spring tournament she was positively  _ beaming _ . 

The strange look Oikawa had shown at the station didn’t appear again, but he still was reluctant to look Suga in the face for some reason, opting to focus on his siblings instead. Suga wasn’t used to being ignored, especially not by Oikawa, and it made his brows furrow with annoyance by the time they were standing at the Sugawara household’s doorstep. 

“It’s not as big as your house, but I hope you’ll feel at home,” Suga said as he unlocked the door. 

Oikawa looked as if he was sneaking in; like someone would yell at him as soon as he stepped inside. “Thank you for having me,” his voice was thin. Suga felt a weird satisfaction, seeing Oikawa in that position for once. 

“Hey, Tooru-nii-san, do you wanna play my game?” Seiji asked meekly, unaware that the way he called the older guys name struck the already irritated chord within Suga, for some reason. 

“We’re going to study now, Seiji,” Suga said hastily, but immediately realized his tone sounded harsher than needed when his brother cowered away, “you can play with him later, ok?”

At the softer promise Seiji immediately perked up and came up to hug his brother’s waist, looking up at him with glistening eyes, “you’ll play too, right?”

Suga’s heart softened, and he petted his brother’s head affectionately, “yeah.”

“No fair, I wanna be petted by nii-chan too!” Himiko pouted and butted her brother’s side. 

“Uh, yes, yes,” Suga gave in, looking up at Oikawa to try and excuse his siblings’ childish behaviour. To an outsider it might look weird. 

But Suga noticed that he didn’t have to; not with Oikawa’s face so obviously charmed with the scene before him. What made him smile like that Suga didn’t know though, but he decided it was a smile he liked. 

“Alright, enough hugging or we’ll never get to studying!” Suga said and gently nudged the twins away. 

“Seiji, I want to do ‘that’!” Himiko smiled as she dragged Seiji inside, towards their room. Seiji protested weakly, but there was no heat behind his words as they disappeared behind the corner. A second later a door closed and Suga turned back to Oikawa again. 

“Well, come on in,” Suga said sheepishly and motioned inward. 

“Thank you,” Oikawa said and followed Suga, “they resemble you.”

“You think?” Suga asked in surprise. He often got told that he  _ didn’t _ look like his siblings, mostly because of his grey hair. 

“You got the same eyes,” Oikawa said, the next thing slipping out as an afterthought, “and smile.” 

Suga’s hand froze on the handle to his room for a split second; enough for Oikawa to notice, but not to question. An awkward laugh escaped Suga as he stepped into his room. 

“People usually say we haven’t got a lot in common,” Suga said. 

“Then they’re blind,” Oikawa said quickly, as if he had to declare it. 

“Or you’re just very attentive,” Suga said it without thinking, so a careful touch against his arm was not something he expected. 

When he turned around, he met Oikawa’s heated stare, “when it comes to you, how can’t I be?” 

After a missed beat, Suga’s heart took a running start, pulsing so hard and fast Oikawa must have felt it through his fingers. What was that, even? Oikawa’s attempt at sounding cool? If so then he succeeded and Suga’s body and mind was going haywire over it. He shouldn’t let it get to him. That was just another of Oikawa’s duties as a top; to take notice of his bottom’s needs and attitude. It shouldn’t be strange that he was more familiar with Suga’s anatomy than the average person he’d met either. 

So, Suga smiled, burying the feeling of exhilaration beneath a cold layer of logic, “you really are a great top, Oikawa.”

At that Oikawa stilled momentarily before backing away, pulling his hand to himself to scratch at the back of his head, “w-what did that come from?”

“Last time, you know, at your house...” Suga moved around Oikawa to close the door for privacy, “I said some unfair things. I’m sorry.”

Oikawa cocked his head, probably searching his memory for what Suga meant, eyes averting to the side when he remembered. 

“O-oh, that! Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t angry or anything,” Oikawa said, still avoiding Suga’s eyes with his own, “I guess it was a conversation long overdue, huh?”

“I guess so,” Suga shrugged; though he was still uneasy. He hadn’t felt like it was a conversation at all; more like a vent of pent up feelings on his part. But for now, it was probably best to drop it. He could ask Oikawa for a sincere answer some other time. 

Oikawa had said he wasn't expendable, after all. 

“So, studying,” Oikawa clapped his hands together after a moment of silence and placed his bag on Suga’s bed, ready to open it. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Studying,” Suga cleared his throat, “what are you gonna do?”

“Modern Japanese and literature. Maybe history,” Oikawa shrugged and started digging in his bag to pull out his books, “are you any good at kanji?”

“Number one in my grade,” Suga popped his hip, stuck out his tongue and made a V-sign as if he was joking. He wasn’t though, he was actually the only one with a full score on the mid term exams twice in a row. 

“Seriously?!” Oikawa’s chin dropped in disbelief. 

“Well, yeah,” Suga smiled widely. He might not be the best at science or chemistry, but he knew his way around language, “what’s your best subject?”

“Science,” Oikawa said without hesitation, “and I guess math, since you can’t get by in physics without math.”

“Physics? Is that something you want to work with?” Suga asked, genuinely curious, “besides volleyball, I guess.”

Oikawa bit his lip, voice quiet when he spoke next, “I want to be a...”

“Sorry, what was that?” Suga came closer, apparently stepping on an invisible mine because Oikawa jerked. 

And he yelped; “I want to be an astronomist!”

“Really?” Suga said in surprise. He hadn’t pegged Oikawa to be the nerdy type—again, outside of volleyball—and definitively not interested in such a difficult field. 

Oikawa was looking at Suga with caution; “you’re not gonna laugh?”

“Why would I?” Suga asked in confusion. Aspirations are nothing to laugh at. 

The incredulous look on Oikawa’s face told Suga that the other wasn’t used to be taken seriously, but didn’t want to comment on it in case he was being intrusive. Sure it might be hard balancing the studies required for such a high-end education along with a career in volleyball, but somehow Suga was sure Oikawa could do it. Maybe the faith he had placed in the other was a little foolhardy, but the warm feeling in his chest told him to trust his judgement. 

“Iwa-chan usually hit me when I say that,” Oikawa smiled at a memory, though it wasn’t very genuine, “‘volleyball or aliens, choose one!’ he says.”

“Is  _ that _ why you want to go into the astronomy field?” Suga cocked his head to the side, smirking when Oikawa’s neck became red. 

Oikawa stubbornly crossed his arms and turned his head away. 

“Cute,” Suga giggled. 

The red which had previously only been on Oikawa’s neck slowly traveled upwards, to his ears and face. Suga approached him, poking at Oikawa’s cheek in an apologizing manner. “Come on, we need to start soon if you want to discover any aliens.”

“You are so  _ unfair _ , Suga-chan,” Oikawa muttered but didn’t protest, getting his books out, “can I sit at the table?” 

“Of course,” Suga grabbed his books from his desk and set them on the low table in front of the window. 

Oikawa sat down at the side of Suga, pulling up not only his homework, but bags of candy and snacks, laying them all out on the table. “You can’t work on an empty stomach!” Oikawa’s words of wisdom had Suga shaking his head, but he didn’t comment; he’d surely fall for the temptation somewhere along the road too. 

And lucky him, because only half an hour into the session Suga found himself stuck on the third maths problem of the day and he took a candy and bit it in frustration. Through the crunching noises he didn’t notice Oikawa’s horrified stare. Suga rarely sucked on candies and lollipops, opting to chew them instead because it was just so  _ boring _ to try and wear the candies down to nothing with saliva only. 

“Suga-chan, what is this kanji supposed to be read as?” Oikawa turned his book to Suga, pointing at a sentence. 

“It’s ‘fortitude’, considering the context and the theme, it carries the meaning of hard work gives its own reward,” Suga said, going as far as writing out the furigana for the kanji. 

“You’re amazing Suga-chan!” Oikawa beamed, then he continued his homework, nearing the end of the worksheet. 

Suga on the other hand couldn’t for his life understand the 3D sphere and cone problem he was presented with. The teacher might as well have asked him what the meaning of life was. 

Apparently his frustration was obvious, because Oikawa carefully bumped his knee against Suga’s under the table, “how’s it going?” 

“I can’t figure out what they want me to do here. It’s like greek,” Suga pushed the book towards the other, laying his forehead against the table. Oikawa took his time reading the question, but soon he was scribbling something and nudged Suga for his attention. 

“They want you to compare the sphere and cone’s volume and then present it as a division. The wording is pretty vague though,” Oikawa pointed to the formula he had written down, “use this and it should be pretty easy.”

“Thank youuuu,” Suga could almost feel the imaginary tears of gratitude on his cheeks as he took his book back and started with the equation. 

Like that the afternoon proceeded; the two of them helping each other out whenever they could, interrupting the session only to make themselves something to drink. They did banter a little, when either of them was a bit dense on the easy problems, or when they read a funny thing in either’s book. Suga couldn’t help but giggle when Oikawa insisted that the Allied Powers had help from aliens in WWII. 

Suga found himself enjoying the company of Oikawa, even here, without the fancy presets of shared interest or special occasion. The words came easy and the silences were comfortable. Even the occasional brush of their legs against each other sent a wave of a feeling that couldn’t be described in any other way than pleasant. When Oikawa had laid down to read his history textbook Suga found himself mimicking the action, even unconsciously edging closer to Oikawa than necessary. 

Suga did catch himself when he felt his body wanting to bump his head against Oikawa’s though. 

“Hey, Suga-chan,” Oikawa suddenly said, looking up from his text book.  

“What is it?” Suga asked, pretending to be concentrating on the book to hide his blushing cheeks. 

“I was thinking before I got here,” Oikawa paused but Suga raised his head to urge him to continue, “that next weekend, if you’re free, I could ask Wata-san to help us with ropes.”

Suga felt his eyes widen as he took a hard breath, face exploding in colour. He gaped like a fish, only getting weak stutters out as the thought sunk in. To be tied up, to be entirely vulnerable, to be completely in Oikawa’s hands. The thought was irresistible, and Suga could feel a rush of prickly excitement knot in his lower stomach. Despite the intense  _ want _ , his heart beating fast and his breath hitching, Suga hesitated. “You...you said it might be too soon though…?”

“Yeah, I did,” Oikawa said quietly, letting one of his hands come up to brush through Suga’s bangs, “but I want to see you tied up, at my mercy.”

Stomach clenching up in a rush of adrenaline, Suga was sure he moaned when Oikawa’s low voice made his entire body shiver in expectation. He licked his lips, opening his mouth when Oikawa’s thumb followed the path of his tongue, rubbing just a little. In an unconscious movement Suga leaned forward, seeing how Oikawa came meeting him and tilted his head slightly. He couldn’t look away from Oikawa’s blown pupils, mouth watering as he felt the other’s hot breath on his lips.

_ Knock, knock. _

“Nii-chan?”

“AH, OIKAWA, you shouldn’t just copy me!!” Suga yelped and not-so-gently forced Oikawa’s head down against the books, face red and blood pressure rising to dangerous levels. After a too long moment of pressing Oikawa’s face to the floor Suga turned his head, looking towards the door where his little siblings stood. “Uh, w-what is it?”

“Is Tooru-kun staying for dinner?” Seiji said.

“A-aha, he is,” Suga forced out, trying to sound natural but it came out horribly awkward.

“Alright,” the twins said in unison before they closed the door, leaving the two boys alone again. It was as if their interruption was just to stop them from...whatever it was that was just about to happen. Shaking his head, Suga knew he was being foolish for even thinking they could have known. They did after all burst into his rooms at random times at least once a day.

Suga sighed in relief, forgetting all about the fact that he was still pressing Oikawa’s face to the ground until he heard a groan. “Suga-chan…”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” Suga immediately lifted his hand away and gave an apologetic smile. Oikawa pouted and rubbed his nose but didn’t seem to be in need of any CPR.

“I’m alright. Damn, you sure have some quick reflexes, Suga-chan,” Oikawa retreated and sat up, stretching his back, “sounds like they are hungry.”

Suga blinked, his lips still tingling with leftover expectation before he caught himself staring. “Uh, yeah, probably. It’s almost six after all,” he scrambled to get up, stretching with a moan and a whine. His back popped in a worrisome fashion, “is there anything you’d like to eat?”

“Why don’t you be my dinner?” Oikawa’s smile said good humor, but his eyes said seduction and that damned voice of his had Suga petrified on the spot, unable to do nothing but to wait for Oikawa to crawl against him, sinful lips meeting the skin on his neck. 

“O-Oikawa…” Suga stammered, breath hitching when teeth grazed him, “we shouldn’t…”

“No,  _ you _ shouldn’t. Your sounds drives me crazy. I can see you all laid out for me,” Oikawa rested a hand on Suga’s hip, the other slowly trailing up his torso, rubbing his chest through the cotton of his shirt, “twisting and writhing for me, desperate and  _ dripping _ , so ready to have my cock enter your slutty hole.”

“P-please…” 

_ Don’t do this, don’t tease me, don’t do this here.  _

_ Don’t stop.  _

“Please what?” Oikawa chuckled against Suga’s skin. He knew Suga didn’t know what to say; too hazed by the suggestive fantasies whispered against his throat, too distracted by the fingers rolling his covered nipple in just the right way. Oikawa knows no shame, effortlessly closing in, edging Suga to lay down on the floor. His smile didn’t falter, on the contrary, it turned into a superiorly satisfied smirk, “please what, Suga-chan?”

“Uh…” Suga couldn’t get any words out, mind blanking when Oikawa settled between his legs, pressing up against him.

“Maybe what you want to say is; ‘ _ please, Oikawa-sama, please fuck my loose ass _ ’?” Oikawa whined out the mocking impression, thrusting forward, his hard cock pushing against Suga’s pelvic.

“Y-yes…” somewhere, deep down Suga  _ knew _ he should say no. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, not with his siblings in the house. Not with the door unlocked. Not when he couldn’t find it in himself to say  _ no. _

“Is that so?” Oikawa laughed breathlessly, pushing Suga’s shirt up  to lap at the white skin of his chest, “you’re so naughty, Suga.”

Suga whined, stubbornly clawing at Oikawa’s back, “i-it’s a- _ ahhh _ -all your f-fault…”

“ _ My _ fault? Isn’t your backdoor open for anyone?” Oikawa asked amusedly with a pink bud between his teeth, enjoying the embarrassed sound he elicited from the other. 

“O-only your cock is good enough,” Suga panted out, barely suppressing a shout when Oikawa  _ grinded _ . 

“So you’re mine then?” Oikawa asked, voice merely a whisper, “my personal, obedient slave?”

“Yes, yes,  _ yes _ ,” Suga moaned out quietly, moving his hips to match the other’s movements, dragging his hands down Oikawa’s back, coming to knead his buttocks. He was so desperate for more friction, more contact, more  _ everything _ . But with the thick layers of denim separating them it  _ couldn’t _ be enough, not even when he crossed his legs around Oikawa, hoping to allow for  _ more _ . 

“Nii-chan?” 

A bucket of cold water washed over Suga, eyes wide and breath nowhere to be found. Oikawa looked about the same as the door opened, and Suga could  _ hear _ his siblings suspicious grunts since they could only see Oikawa’s feet peeking out by the end of the bed. A long second passed, where they both stared at each other in horror, frozen in place. While Suga came up with a blank as to what to do Oikawa seemed to steel himself for something, and Suga could only watch in horror how the brunet got up on his hands.

“Hey there,” he said, voice light and betraying nothing of what they were just doing, “is something wrong?”

“We heard noises,” Himiko squinted suspiciously, matched by her twin, “where’s nii-chan?”

“Suga--ah, he went to the toilet,” Oikawa smiled convincingly, “I was doing push-ups, that’s probably what you heard.”

“Oh, I see,” Himiko said, seemingly fooled, “will you make dinner soon?”

“Yes of course, we’re just going to clean up the last bit and then we’ll get started,” Suga was amazed at how the other could act so  _ casual _ when he couldn’t even get his hands or legs to defreeze from their locked positions. 

“Alright, we will start the oven!” Himiko clapped happily, turning around to run to the kitchen. Seiji, who had stood quiet, observed Oikawa for a few seconds before he also turned, but not without closing the door. Suga was  _ so _ glad his mother had taught them that habit.

“Holy shit,” Oikawa finally gasped out, relaxing and falling down on Suga, laying his head in the crook of Suga’s neck, “that scared me.”

“M-me too,” Suga wheezed, hugging Oikawa tight to try and calm his racing heart. All of the previous tension was gone, at least from his system and he could have  _ kicked _ himself because of his stupid lowerbody doing his thinking for him. He really should be more responsible than to try and have a freaking grind out with his siblings in the house. The mere thought made his gut twist with shame. Thank god Oikawa was apparently a whole lot more quick-witted, even if it was his fault this situation happened in the first place. “Nice save, by the way.”

“Saaafe,” Oikawa sing-sang, getting up on his forearms again, smiling down apologetically at Suga, “I guess I’m gonna borrow your bathroom?” 

Suga’s eyes widened when he realized that Oikawa was still hard, even if he himself had turned soft again. Not that it was anything wrong with that, but Suga dreaded the thought of Oikawa jerking of in his family bathroom. On impulse, he said; “you can use my room.”

“What?” Oikawa asked, puzzled at the suggestion.

“I-I’d feel bad if...you know...you did that in the bathroom my parents and siblings use…” Suga peeked between his fingers, embarrassed beyond belief.

“Oh, I see, yeah. You’re probably right aha hah,” Oikawa laughed sheepishly as he got up, letting Suga collect himself and stand up. 

“Just...uh…I guess I’ll leave you to it,” Suga hurried up on his feet, shuffling to collect his books and place them not-so-neatly on his desk. He fixed his shirt on his way out of the room, closing the door soundly behind him, not wanting to think about why he was leaving Oikawa in there on his own unless he be called tomato by his siblings. 

“Nii-chan, what will it be for dinner?” Himiko asked as soon as Suga came into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table with her ink pot and pen out, tracing her drawings lineart. 

“I’m thinking tempura,” Suga said and walked to the fridge. 

“Where is Tooru-nii-san?” Seiji asked, looking up from his action figure fight. 

Suga froze with his hands lightly grasping around the bag of sweet potato he had been going for. He had to hide the fact that the innocent question made his cheeks burn with vengeance. 

“O-Oikawa is just finishing up his homework,” Suga squeezed out, taking out vegetables and shrimps to place on the counter. 

“I want chicken tempura!” Himiko protested at the sight of the shrimps. 

“We don’t have any chicken though,” Suga shook his head. 

“But we ate shrimp on Wednesday!” Himiko groaned miserably. She liked shrimp, so Suga wasn’t sure where this sudden attitude came from. 

“We can eat it today too. It won’t taste the same you know,” Suga went to put on the apron before getting a knife from the cabinet. 

“I know that! I just don’t feel like eating shrimp!” Himiko huffed, dipping the tip of her pen a little too aggressively and splashing in on  her hand. 

“Woah, look out!” Suga gasped when his sister was about to put her hand down on the paper again, “you don’t want to ruin your drawing, right?”

Himiko let her brother dry her hand off without much complaint, though she didn’t offer any thanks either. Suga just decided to shrug it off, they were like that sometimes, where they let their dissatisfaction be known through silence. With a sigh Suga returned to the counter to start hacking vegetables. 

However he didn’t get very far before a figure appeared behind him. 

“What are you making?” the question was spoken against Suga’s ear, making him jump and ram his elbow backwards. A loud groan of pain made Suga realize exactly who was behind him and he quickly turned around, seeing Oikawa clutching his abdomen in pain. 

“Oh my god, Oikawa! I’m sorry!” Suga panicked, almost forgetting to put down the knife before he checked if the other was alright. 

“N-no mercy, as usual, Suga-chan,” Oikawa managed to crack the joke, but his tone edged with pain did nothing to convey it.

“I’m  _ really _ sorry,” Suga tried to get the brunet to stand upright, “but you shouldn’t sneak up on someone with a knife in their hands.”

“Noted,” Oikawa was still pressing his hand against the place Suga had hit even though he managed to straighten up. 

“By the way, that was quick,” Suga said with his voice lowered. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened before he looked away in shame, “w-well, I have my ways…”

Suga felt the embarrassment showing on his face, lowering his gaze to not be an absolute idiot about it. Then, he remembered they weren’t alone. 

“Himiko, Seiji, didn’t you want Oikawa to try your game?” Suga looked over to the table where the twins were doing a poor job at hiding their giggles.

“Yes! Tooru-nii-san, let’s go play!” Himiko clapped her hands together while her brother wiggled excitedly in his seat. 

“But weren’t I supposed to help you with dinner?” Oikawa turned to Suga.

“It’s fine, and besides, we don’t want any more accidents,” Suga waved his hand, ushering Oikawa towards the living room. Oikawa couldn’t disagree with that point, or the way the children were tugging at his sleeves to make him follow them. 

Suga smiled as the others moved to the living room before turning back to the ingredients he needed to prepare. He really was glad Oikawa got along with his siblings so well. 

What Suga didn’t know is that in the living room Oikawa was subjected to an intense stare. 

Unable to concentrate on the video game that Seiji played, he turned his head and came face-to-face with Himiko, who as looking at him as if she was trying to figure something out. He met her gaze, albeit a little uncertainly. Somehow, he was afraid she didn’t like him.

“Um, what’s wrong, Himiko-chan?” he asked, laughing a little awkwardly as her brown eyes seemed to look right through him. For a few moments she didn’t say anything and he was about to turn around again when she stopped him.

“You...like nii-chan, don’t you?” she asked, still not showing more than something like obligated curiosity.

Oikawa however, raised an eyebrow at her. At first he was thinking she meant as a friend, but the more he looked at her, the more he realized that no, she was asking if he  _ like liked _ her older brother. 

“What would you do if I said yes?”

Himiko’s eyes widened, then she smiled a little. It reminded him of how Suga smiled when he saw something that made him happy, and the thought made his heart flutter. 

“I don’t know,” she said, but her excitement was shining through in the way her voice quivered just slightly as she spoke and how she grabbed her wiggling toes. 

Oikawa smiled, then he reached up with his pinky, looking her dead in the eyes. “This will be our little secret, right?” he asked, an odd sense of satisfaction coming over him when the little girl nodded eagerly and hooked her pinky to his.

“Or else I’ll swallow a thousand needles!” she whispered gleefully and shook their hands. 

“Alright,” Oikawa agreed.

“What are you two doing?” both of them jumped when Suga’s voice came from the doorway where he was looking in from. Imagine his confusion when his sister just giggled and Oikawa grinned naughtily.

“I just got in good with the family!”

* * *

 

After dinner Oikawa decided it would be best if he headed home soon. This was not met with happy cheers from Himiko or Seiji, but with the promise of him coming back another day they decided it was alright for him to leave. 

“I’ll walk you to the station,” Suga offered (more like ordered) as they stood in the entrance way. 

“I guess I can’t find my way the first time,” Oikawa shrugged on his backpack, “so if you please!”

Suga gave a slight chuckle as Oikawa mocked a salute, “you haven’t forgotten anything?”

“No, I don’t think so. If I did you can just give it to me the next time we'll meet,” Oikawa stepped closer to Suga who was just reaching for his jacket, whispering, “and I hope that will be soon.”

Suga blushed, looking away, “me too.”

Apparently Oikawa hadn’t expected such a response, mouth gaping like a fish and his hands going lax from surprise. The state didn’t last long though, and Oikawa snapped out of it pretty quickly. Suga’s skin heated in response when a hand came up to brush against his back, slowly but lightly sweeping down his back in a careful display of intimacy. 

“I’ll call Wata-san tonight,” Oikawa murmured, stepping close to Suga and laying his head in the crook of Suga’s neck, making Suga’s entire body heat up at the contact, temperature rising in the same tact as his heart rate. 

“Mmhmm,” was the only thing Suga managed to squeeze out, trying to resist the urge to nuzzle Oikawa’s neck and inhale his scent all too obviously, “we should get going…”

The words laid heavy on Suga’s tongue; he had no desire for Oikawa to leave, but he also knew they couldn’t stand here all evening. A heavy sigh fluttered over his skin before Oikawa pulled back, looking as if it was discomforting to separate. 

Honestly Suga couldn’t say he didn’t feel the same way. 

“You’re right,” Oikawa sighed again, turning around and opening the door, only to jump back with a screech, making both him and Suga fall to the floor. 

“Wha-,” Suga gasped the moment he had managed to register what was going on, “too-chan?”

“Are you alright?” the dark, low voice of his father immediately had Oikawa tensing above Suga, who could only feel it because Oikawa was  _ still _ sitting on top of him. 

“Yes! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scream in your face!” Oikawa hurriedly got up and bowed and reached to help Suga get up in one fell motion, “I’m sorry, Suga-chan, did you get hurt?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Suga said after getting up and feeling that he wasn't sore anywhere but his backside which had taken the brunt of the fall, “welcome home, too-chan.”

“I’m glad to be home,” the meaty, emotionless man said, his brown eyes immediately fixing themselves on Oikawa, “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“N-no, we haven’t. I’m Oikawa Tooru, eighteen years old, I go to Aoba Jousai, sir,” Oikawa bowed again, stiffly. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Oikawa-kun. I am Sugawara Satoshi,” Satoshi said, bowing curtly in greeting, “are you going somewhere?”

“I’m walking him to the train station,” Suga answered quickly, afraid that somehow his father had known what they had been doing moments before the door opened. 

“I see. Well, be careful on your way home,” Satoshi said as he stepped into the house, “I trust we will meet again, Oikawa-kun.”

“Yes!” Oikawa’s voice cracked, and he turned away in embarrassment so Suga couldn’t see if he was blushing or not. Pity. 

“We’ll be going then,” Suga said, ushering Oikawa out the door. 

Well out on the street Oikawa released a breath he seemed to have been holding over the past minute. 

“That scared me!” Oikawa bemoaned. 

“It scared me too, it’s creepy when people are at the other side of the door you open,” Suga laughed. 

“I didn’t mean that, even if that surprised me too,” Oikawa brushed his bangs back with his hand, as if he had been sweating, “I didn’t think I would meet your dad.”

Suga gave him an incredulous look, “ _ that’s _ what scared you?” 

“Can you blame me? You were nervous in front of my parents too!” Oikawa sputtered, before turning mellow, “and I want your family to like me…”

“They do,” Suga assured with a pat to Oikawa’s back, feeling his fingers lingering a little too long. Hopefully, Oikawa didn’t notice. 

“Your dad didn’t seem very impressed,” Oikawa muttered bitterly, probably downcast about his awkward introduction. 

“Trust me, he rarely shows it,” Suga smiled, “he is a police.”

“What?!” Oikawa gasped in horror, “then he definitively didn’t like me!”

“Dad is just very sparse with his expressions,” Suga explained, “he didn’t think poorly of you.”

“But what if he starts asking  _ questions _ about me!” Oikawa looked horrified as he looked at Suga, “don’t say anything to incriminate me!”

“Have you done something I  _ should _ tell him about?” Suga teased, earning him a wide eyed stare of terror. 

“Of course not!” Oikawa almost squeaked. 

“Then there is nothing to worry about,” Suga bumped into the other in good humor. 

Oikawa was quiet after that, his face furrowed in a look of deep, troubled thoughts. A few times he shook his head and muttered something like “no, not like that” or “that’s terrible.” Suga almost didn’t want what the brunet was thinking about. 

Soon they reached the station, and Suga had managed to pick up a light conversation about the calm town he lived in. As soon as they stood before the gates to the platforms they became quiet, both of them staring silently at the desolate place with a growing feeling of  _ no _ in their stomach. 

“I guess...I should go, the train will be here soon,” Oikawa scratched the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, it’d be irritating if you missed it when you’re so close,” Suga agreed with a nod, still not looking at the other. 

“Yeah…” Oikawa murmured quietly. Then, after taking a deep breath he took a step forward, turning to face Suga with a smile, “thanks for having me over today. It was fun.”

“Thank you for coming,” Suga said, “see you some other time.”

“Yeah, bye,” Oikawa waved gingerly, turning away and walking towards the semi automatic doors.

Suga stood with a heavy feeling in his stomach that he wasn’t familiar with, but he still knew exactly what it was. 

_ Loneliness.  _

He didn’t want Oikawa to leave. 

He wanted to be with Oikawa  _ more _ . 

“O-Oikawa!” Suga ran after the other, grabbing his hand just as he was about to pass through the gate. 

“What’s wrong, Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked, concern filtering through his voice, “did I forget something?”

Suga shook his head, “I just...I was wondering…”

“Yes?” Oikawa turned fully to Suga, eyes attentive and mouth pressed in a hard line. 

Suga didn’t know exactly what he wanted to say. A plea to ask the other to not leave would just seem desperate and stupid, but what else could he say? The only thought that had made him call out was that he wanted to spend more time together, get to know Oikawa more, find out about all his different sides. 

Suga wanted to be  _ closer _ . 

The realization had Suga’s eyes widen and his cheeks  _ burning _ . 

“C-can we do this again?” Suga breathed out, too distracted by his own feelings to fully register how desperate he sounded. 

“Do what?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow in confusion while cocking his head. 

“I mean can we hang out again like this, sometime? You know, not just...because we are gonna do it,” Suga could feel his entire face heating up by now. 

Oikawa didn’t mind though it seemed; in fact his expression turned from disbelief to a smile that put the sun to shame. 

_ “The train to Sendai north station will soon be arriving at platform two.” _

Oikawa shut his mouth and quickly looked behind him to the tracks, both of them realizing he was running late. In resignation Suga was about to let go of the other and pull away, but suddenly his fingers were squeezed reassuringly as Oikawa turned back. Without a word, the brunet leaned forward, and Suga was too shocked to do anything but stare dumbly as Oikawa’s face came closer, and closer. 

A soft, warm touch brushed against his cheek, and before he had the time to react Oikawa was backing away, still grinning as his hand slipped out of Suga’s lax grip. 

“I’d love to, Suga-chan,” Oikawa said happily, right before he used his card to open the gate to the platforms and running towards the train that was rolling into the station, “see you later!!”

Even as Oikawa waved between the doors of the train as they closed Suga stood frozen, his hand empty but warm with the last squeeze. When the train started rolling he lifted his fingers to touch his cheek, feeling as if his skin was somehow different from the last time he had touched his face. If nothing else, it was now feverishly hot. 

_ Oh no.  _

Suga pressed his entire palm against his cheek in disbelief. 

_ I like Oikawa _ .    
  



	7. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I have been busy with graduation and comissions. And the smut took me SO LONG to write because in my decade long writing career I have never written this kind of smut before (and I won't be any time soon omfg)  
> Still, I hope you enjoy!

It doesn’t even take Daichi a day to notice. 

“Suga, do you like someone?”

The question hit Suga like Hinata received volleyballs; in the face. 

“What makes you say that?” Suga refused to stutter or to let the cold shudder running down his back show on his face. 

“Just a feeling,” Daichi grinned, knowing he had hit the nail on the head, “so, who is it?”

“I never said I liked anyone,” Suga looked down defensively, trying to scever one of his octopus wieners with his chopstick. (It was the kind of thing his mother would never allow, but he was in school right now so she would never know.)

“C’mon Suga,” Daichi reached over and tried to take the rolled egg in Suga’s bento. 

Suga slapped the other’s hand away in reprimand, “you don’t know them.”

It wasn’t a total lie. Daichi knew  _ of  _ Oikawa, had met him a maximum of three times and played against him twice; but as Suga had learned it was a big difference knowing about Oikawa and actually  _ knowing _ him. 

Sure the man was charming and domineering no matter the setting, but few knew about his other sides. His flirtatious attitude, his inner nerd that seemed all too easy to bring out and his caring side that made him appear much more mature than he was. And then there was the sadistic pleasure he seem to get from having his way, or when he ruffles someone’s feathers. 

Suga was pretty sure he was one of the few who knew about Oikawa’s bedside disposition too. 

“It’s not someone from around here?” Daichi’s eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“No, so you wouldn’t know them,” Suga insisted, putting the wiener in his mouth and chewing with stubbornness. 

“Hmmm, what are they like then?” Daichi asked, grinning because he knew he was putting Suga in a spot. 

Suga wouldn’t fall for it though; steeling himself, “isn’t it more interesting to talk about someone we know, like Yui-san?”

That made Daichi’s face fall in a second flat, a blush creeping up his neck slowly. “T-there isn’t anything special going on!”

“Oh? But didn’t you have several ‘study sessions’ this summer?” Suga’s mouth had a hard time staying neutral, so in the end he gave up and just let his teeth show in the most obvious grin. 

“Yes and we did study!” Daichi hissed under his breath, afraid someone else would hear if he was too loud. 

Suga played along and hunched over to whisper, “each other, I bet.”

The way Daichi’s face lit up like a stoplight told Suga he was not far from the truth. Though he doubted his best friend had had sex; maybe it was just some kissing and touching. If Daichi thought those kind of stuff were something to blush at he’s probably die of overheating if he knew what Suga was into. And with who. 

The thought of Oikawa made Suga simultaneously want to dance on roses and to hide his face in his hands in resignation. Nothing would come of this unreciprocated crush. 

Oikawa was just being a good top, after all. 

“Huh, what’s wrong?” Daichi asked when he noticed Suga sighing heavily. 

“Just worried about your love life,” Suga brushed the concern off, teasing. 

“Hey!” Daichi banged his palm against the table and was probably about to go on a flustered rant of protest again when a classmate called from the door. 

“Sawamura, Takeda-sensei wanted to speak with you and Sugawara,” she said as she stood by the door, having just come from the hallway. 

“Takeda-sensei?” Suga cocked his head. They hadn’t interacted as much with the small statured teacher outside of lessons since quitting the club officially (though they still help out a few times a week). Of course they still met him on those afternoons they happened to be at practice at the same time, but their involvement with each other was definitively diminishing. 

“Thanks for telling us, we’ll go right away,” Daichi said and stood up, “you’ve finished, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll just put my bento away,” Suga closed the plastic container, put it in his bag and swiped the desk a few times with his hand just out of habit to make sure nothing got on it before he stood up as well, “let’s go.”

Leisurely the two of them went to the teacher’s office, bowing when they came in and made a mental list of possible reasons for Takeda to call on them. 

“Hello there, sorry for disturbing your lunch break,” Takeda smiled apologetically as he turned to his two students. 

“It’s no trouble, sensei,” Daichi assured. 

“Well actually, I will have to ask trouble of you anyway. As you probably know today the ceremonial Sendai meet begins, and a lot of powerful teams will be there,” Takeda was holding a pamphlet up, showing off the headline that promised an exciting tournament of honour, “I want you guys to scout those teams.”

“What? But isn’t the tournament today?” Daichi blinked in confusion. 

“Yes, but the second matches will start in about an hour; it should be enough time for you to get there before the first set ends,” Takeda smiled. 

“But we have class…” Suga reluctantly cut in. He’d much rather want to scout a volleyball match rather than a dead match with the dry teachings of a boring teacher. 

“Jirishima-sensei had to go home in an emergency, so you have free study time until modern literature,” Takeda’s eyebrows lowered naughtily, “and since that’s my class I can give you the slip this time.” 

“Really?” Suga shone up; spending an afternoon watching volleyball was way more fun than spending it in class after all.

“What’s the catch?” Daichi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Takeda blinked, then smiled, “there wasn’t going to be one, but since you so kindly asked…Give me an 800 word essay on the book we read last week.”

“Should’ve kept your mouth shut,” Suga hissed and jabbed Daichi in the side, intending to make it hurt. And it did. 

“Well, you can give it to me by Monday,” Takeda said and scribbled it down in his calendar, “now get going, we wouldn’t want you to miss anything, since you’re scouting!”

“We won’t!” Suga bowed and excused himself, before Daichi could land them any more extra work.

* * *

 

By the time they were running towards the stadium the second sets had already begun, and finding seats wasn’t easy. They ended up in the far back, not all the way on the side but not near the middle either. They had a perfect vantage of the right of the three courts. Dateko was playing a no name team in front of them, and the point difference was devastating even after such a short time with 13-5 in the iron wall’s favour. The opposite stand was erupting with loud screams and their catchy cheer, fueling their team with fighting spirit. 

But in comparison, the burly voices of the Dateko choir was  _ nothing _ against the shrill screams of female fans just left of where Suga and Daichi were sitting. 

Suga let his eyes slide over, blinking in realisation that Aoba Jousai was also playing now, and that it was Oikawa’s serve. Sure he knew that Oikawa was popular, but to have the stands filled with fangirls seemed like something out of a manga. His teammates seemed to shout profanities or insults at him though, since Oikawa’s expression was offended. 

“Hey, that’s Aoba Jousai,” Daichi growled, scrutiny and bitterness darkening his voice. Suga pretended that he wasn’t startled as if he had been caught staring. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna film them, ok?” Suga said and fumbled for the camera they had borrowed from school. 

“What about Dateko?” Daichi nodded towards the team in front of them. 

“We’ve beat them once. I think it’s more important overcoming a wall we couldn't smash the first time around?” Suga shrugged, “you’re good at taking notes,  _ captain.”  _

Daichi grumbled in dissatisfaction but didn’t make a fuzz. Suga smiled and put the camera to his eye, since the little screen on the side had broken, according to their teacher. 

Suga pressed record and zoomed in on Oikawa who was preparing another serve, then quickly panning out when the game was on its way again. But the ball only had time to hit one of the back row players before it bounced to the floor. Oikawa turned around from where he had landed, a smug smirk on his pretty face as he got another ball for his next serve. 

Alright so Suga had been a bit wrong earlier; as an outsider it was  _ clear _ to see Oikawa’s sadistic tendencies as he aimed again and again on the weaker members of the team. The crazy satisfied grin on the brunettes face each time his serves succeeded made a shiver vibrate all through Suga’s body. 

After the fifth serve the opposing team managed to receive, giving their side a chance to attack. 

When there are pauses between when you actually have to  _ play _ for your points the reaction time is a bit slow, and the other team knew to make full use of it by making an A quick before the blockers were able to get in position. When the ball hit the ground the other team cheered while Oikawa’s face turned dark with annoyance. Suga felt his heart make an excited flip when he saw it, blushing a little despite himself. 

The match didn’t care about Suga’s rush of pleasant hormones, or Oikawa’s irritation, though, continuing with the opposing team’s serve. It was a pretty normal one, putting even starker contrast against Oikawa’s impossibly accurate and strong jump serves. Unsurprisingly the Seijou team were able to receive, and with Oikawa’s polished tossing it was a piece of cake for the first year wing spiker to smack it over the net. However the other team’s libero was quick on his feet and managed to save, giving them another attack. This time a failed cross court spike was received by one of the third years, giving Oikawa the perfect angle before he tossed for the ace, Iwaizumi. 

The stand cheered when the ball hit the other team’s side of the court, bouncing so hard it flew to the opposite wall. Suga thought with satisfaction that Asahi could do the same thing. Hopefully Tanaka can do it too in a few months, without having to have someone insult him to give him the power of spite. 

Though the power of spite can be a great asset too, if Suga had understood Oikawa’s motivation right. His dislike of Kageyama was apparently something that had been haunting him since middle school, if Kageyama’s story was anything to go by. Suga could understand. He could have been in that situation himself if he had been a less level-headed person. It was not Kageyama’s fault he was so talented, and blaming him for it wouldn’t help anyone either. Still, looking at Oikawa, Suga couldn’t help but feel that he, just like their mutual underclassman, possessed a wellspring of talent himself. 

Oikawa did seem to be the center of the game, even if he wasn’t the one to score. He was flashier than Kageyama, his charisma affecting his teammates in a positive way, making them all shine, taking out their individual strength. Oikawa has what Kageyama doesn’t; the ability to lead his team, the ability to act as a pillar of support. Kageyama just isn’t that kind of person. Both of them want to make their spikers score, but Kageyama has no idea how to bring out something that isn’t already there. While Karasuno is a team of individuals somehow composing a group of friendly players, Seijou is an actual  _ team _ . No doubt it’s much thanks to their captain. 

Their captain who was now waving up towards the girls screaming his name. 

Suga sighed; charisma sure had its downsides though.

Of course Oikawa had fans. He’s cool while playing, fit like a roman statue of a god and has the most handsome face Suga has ever had the pleasure of seeing. Not to mention his hair that is fluffy and smooth to the touch, his hands are big and warm, his voice that can go from a chirpy melody to dark, raucous whispers of—

Suga should  _ not _ be thinking about Oikawa right now. Or his hair. Or his damned fine abs. 

Instead he should focus on filming the match, like he was  _ supposed to _ . 

Aoba Jousai only had the point stolen from them two times during the second set after that, leaving their opponents in the dust with a 25-10 score.

Daichi grumbled, “if this was an invitational tournament why didn’t they invite us? We’d give them more of a fight than this.”

“Even without you and Asahi?” Suga asked as he moved the camera to film what little was left of the Datekou match. 

“Ennoshita is keeping the kids in line. Yamaguchi has been working his recieves too,” Daichi said with arms crossed over his puffed up chest, “and Tanaka will be a good ace.”

“True. It’s a little sad they don’t need us third years anymore,” Suga smiled with a touch of regret. 

“Trust me, they need us. Especially you,” Daichi bumped their shoulders together, “who else is there to prevent disasters?”

“You might be right,” Suga’s smile widened, thinking how the second years must have a hard time dealing with their hotheaded teammates, and their bad attitudes, “at least we’re there to discipline them through training.” 

“True that,” Daichi agreed. 

On the court Datekou was also wrapping up their match, despite the unexpected comeback of the other team. Their lead wasn’t as big, only scoring five points more than their opponents at the end of the set. It also signaled the end of the day for them, as they had already played two matches today. 

Now it was only the match on the court furthest away that needed to end, but they seemed to go into a third set, even if Suga couldn’t see very well. There was no point in trying to record anything from this angle either, so Suga put the camera in his bag. 

“We should get going,” Suga motioned with his head towards the exit, where the rest of the audience was heading to. 

“Let’s wait a bit, until the worst of the crowd has gone,” Daichi suggested as he sat back, looking down into his small notebook, trying to decipher his notes. Despite appearances, Daichi had the worst handwriting when he didn’t  _ concentrate _ on making it readable.

Suga just sat back, looking down at the courts and the teams gathering for their respective pep talks from their coaches. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could see in the faces of the Seijou players that they were getting praised. Not without cause either. They had played well, not letting their opponents keep the ball even if they managed to take the point. They were on a different level, but Suga was confident that Karasuno would be able to beat them. 

Even if he didn’t want Oikawa to lose either. 

After a short while the teams left the hall, and with the lessening crowd Suga decided it was time to go. The arena was emptying quickly, apart from the teams loitering around. Some were crying, Suga recognized the team had lost against Seijou, and some were just quietly packing their things. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, wait for me,” Daichi said as they passed by the toilets, and Suga just waved, saying he was going outside. 

The weather was nice, with the wind blowing a cooling breeze through Suga’s hair, helping him cool down in his warm uniform. Gakuran really are a pain to wear in the summer, with their tight collars and dark colouring. In that sense they really should have worn their gym outfits, but since they were no longer officially part of the club it would feel weird walking around in plain sight with the team jerseys on. It would never feel  _ right _ to wear them again, ever. 

Suga really didn’t want to think about it. 

Sighing, Suga turned around beneath the tree which he stood under, searching for Daichi to see if he was coming any time soon. No black uniform; rather the opposite. 

Aoba Jousai walked out the arena, with their white jerseys almost shining in the sunlight. Suga could see the third years walking at the front, minus Oikawa and Iwaizumi who had taken a place far in the back, probably because both of them seemed to be looking down on their phones. The pristine imagery was soon disturbed by giggles and calls from different girls and fans, congratulating the team, but most notably Oikawa. A few girls even had little gifts for him which they handed over. 

Suga’s throat burned at the sight. 

Had it always been like this? Had he always been aware of Oikawa’s popularity or had he just stubbornly refused to see? Though it didn’t matter; it was not something he had a say in. 

He and Oikawa are  _ just _ sex friends. 

And maybe ordinary friends—Suga hadn’t quite figured out where they stand quite yet. It’s weird, doing it in reverse order like this. Though ordinary friends don’t look at each other and start to get all tight around the ribcage or butterflies in their stomach, anyway. If this continued on Suga’s status would be degraded from “nice bottom” to “crushing creep”. 

“What a creep,” Suga jumped in his seat, completely unaware of Daichi approaching where he sat on the bench. 

“A creep?” Suga looked guilty until he realized that Daichi wasn’t even looking at him, but at Oikawa, “o-oh. I don’t know, they’re the ones coming onto him.”

“Still, there’s something about his look I don't like. He’s hiding something behind that stupid smile,” Daichi didn’t know that he wasn’t far off from the truth, but Suga couldn’t comment unless he’d raise suspicion. 

Oikawa is hiding his  _ darker  _ side, Suga knew that much. Though how Oikawa actually works and think outside of the bedroom Suga has little knowledge off. The few times they’d met up outside he seemed eloquent enough, but Suga has no idea how Oikawa thinks and interact with others, they couldn’t exactly act natural together in public. He had gotten a grip on the brunet’s personality though and Suga could easily say that Oikawa was anything  _ but _ a creep; he is far too straightforward and respectful to ever do something invading. 

“It wouldn't surprise me if he’s a player,” Daichi grumbled next, hoisting up his bag strap over his head again to signal Suga that they should go.

Bewildered, Suga cocked his head as he stood up, “of course he is, he’s captain?”

Daichi laughed out loud, and Suga was afraid the Seijou team would notice, but they were too busy chatting amongst themselves it seemed, “I meant a heartbreaker, stupid.”

“O-oh…” Suga’s ears went red from humiliation, kicking himself for failing to read the context. Or maybe he didn’t believe Oikawa  _ was _ the kind of person to go around breaking hearts for fun. Which he wasn’t. Probably.

Actually, what  _ did _ Oikawa think about romantic relationships?

Meroko said that Oikawa had quickly broken up in his earlier relationships, that he was too focused on volleyball. Oikawa probably has many people aiming for him; maybe he just didn’t feel a  _ need _ to have one specific partner. Maybe commitment wasn't his thing. Maybe Suga was the perfect partner, as they couldn’t see each other aside from weekends, and Oikawa would have no problem cutting off contact. And since Suga was a guy, he was  _ convenient _ too. 

Suga slapped himself; no, Oikawa had made it clear he wasn’t  _ expendable _ . 

“What are you doing?” Daichi said while taking a step back. 

“Huh? Oh,” Suga had to think fast, “I was just thinking that we should get going.”

Daichi’s eyebrows lowered in suspicion, “yeah...if you say so.”

“Alright,” Suga stood up and dusted his backside off, hoping none of the dirt from the bench had stuck to his clothes, “shall we?” 

Daichi followed, and Suga had to resist the temptation to look over his shoulder once more before they headed for the bus stop. 

* * *

 

“Koushi, you should also be going to bed soon.”

Suga looked up from the essay Daichi had so clumsily landed him with, seeing his mother at the door. 

“Yes, I will, I just need to finish this,” Suga said and tapped his pen against the paper in front of him. 

“I see. Don’t stay up too long,” his mother, Naomi, said, about to close the door when the twins came running. They pushed past her, going up to their brother and hanging on his arm to make him lean down. 

“Good night, nii-chan!” Himiko and Seiji said in unison, kissing their brother’s cheek, their mouths still wet from when they washed their faces after brushing their teeth. 

“Good night,” Suga smiled, wiping the wet spots on his face with his sleeve. Really, the two of them were incorrigible. 

“You two need to sleep now,” Naomi reprimanded gently, beckoning the children to her, patting their heads as they went past her, “good night, Koushi.”

“Good night, kaa-chan,” Suga said with a smile as the door closed again. With a sigh he went back to filling out the 800 required words, already feeling his brain empty on ideas when he was barely halfway done. It didn’t help that he had returned the book last week either, so he couldn’t look to it for inspiration. 

Unhappily, Suga leaned back and stretched his arms above his head, releasing a frustrated groan. His arms fell down, and he let his head hang back too, making him see his room upside down briefly. What he noticed though was his bag on his bed, and he remembered he had the camera and the record of the matches to convert onto a dvd. 

The report didn’t  _ have _ to be done today, and since he was at a standstill anyway Suga decided that watching the footage would make a much needed break. Before he got the camera out though he went into the kitchen to collect the laptop he shared with his younger siblings, bringing the charger and computer with him to his desk. He didn’t have a proper video editing program, but the pre-installed one should be enough for a simple transfer. Then he went to his bag and got the camera and disc. 

It took a while for the file to load to his computer, and when it did Suga was only intending to check the quality before converting. He had no ulterior motives of watching any certain  _ someone _ . Only that he did, and he was blushing at his own actions when he played the video, finding himself searching for Oikawa on the screen. 

It wasn’t hard to find him. Especially since half the time the camera was zoomed in on him. 

Suga hadn’t even realized he had zoomed, but here he was with 30 minutes of footage where an embarrassing percentage is focused on Oikawa’s broad back and beautiful face. 

“Shit…” Suga couldn’t show this to the team. He couldn’t show this to  _ anyone _ . This video had to be erased from existence and Suga only took a moment to do it. And double checked that it in fact had not left any traces of itself behind in neither camera, computer or disc. 

With a breath of relief Suga dragged his hand through his hair, letting out a tired breath through his lips. 

This time he could make up a lie that he forgot to press record, or something, but these kinds of blunders couldn’t happen again. Suga had been awful at poker facing when it came to Oikawa lately. Whenever the Karasuno team used the Seijou captain as a source of motivation by shouting profanities at him Suga felt reluctant to chime in nowadays. He’s even ready to spring to the other’s defence. Not that he couldn’t, but until the middle of June Suga also had a great dislike for him, and with Daichi already being suspicious after the chance meeting at the college fare Suga couldn’t really be open with it. 

Then there was the fact that Daichi didn’t even know Suga  _ was gay _ . Suga had been very careful to not let his heterosexual mask slip, going as far as dating a girl in second year for a few weeks. He felt bad for it even now, that he had used her as a foil when she had genuinely liked him. 

In the middle of his self-wrought guilt trip his phone buzzed, scaring him half to death. He flipped it open and saw that Oikawa had sent him a message. It wasn’t anything unusual, Oikawa often contacted Suga before bedtime, with simple good night’s or short stories about his day which he wanted Suga to know about, for one reason or another. Today though it wasn’t really a surprise. 

_ ‘We won the invitational cup matches today! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و Tomorrow we’ll play the finals!’ _

Suga smiled at the emoji, imagining Oikawa mimicking it while he replied. 

_ ‘I know, I was there. Congratulations.’ _

Suga only had to wait for a few seconds before a flabbergasted reply landed in his inbox. 

_ ‘What?! Σ(゜ロ゜;) How come you didn’t say anything? I wanted to meet with Suga-chan! ( ≧Д≦)’ _

The upset message had Suga laughing inwardly, and warming up in happiness because  _ Oikawa wanted to see him _ . 

_ ‘I was with Daichi. We were scouting.’ _

Suga had expected another quick reply, but there was a pause. Worried, Suga was about to send another message when the phone started vibrating from a call in his hand, and his thumb accidentally clicked on the answer button. Damn his nerves. 

Suga quickly put the phone to his ear though, “hello?”

_ “Consorting with the enemy, Suga-chan!” _ Oikawa’s comically offended tone burst through the speaker, making a smile spread on Suga’s face, despite the surprise. 

“You do realize I’m attending Karasuno too, don’t you?” Suga said, reminding Oikawa that if anything  _ he _ was the enemy. 

_ “...but still. Do our nights of passion mean nothing to you?” _ the overly dramatic cry was of another scale, probably complete with a heavy arm over sad eyes. 

“Maybe I was undercover all along,” Suga let his voice drop to a calm, emotionless pitch. 

_ “Suga-chan!” _ Oikawa gasped. 

“I’m joking, stupid,” Suga giggled, but didn’t get a reply, so he became a little worried, “Oikawa?”

_ “If you really were, I think some punishment would have been in order though,” _ Suga sat up straight at the low threat, a shiver running down his entire body, making his lower stomach tickle. 

Suga swallowed, throat suddenly dry, “what kind of punishment?” 

_ “The kind that would make you beg for forgiveness.” _

Suga bit his lip, barely able to suppress the whimper of submission rising in his throat. 

_ “Suga, where are you right now?” _ Oikawa asked, his voice calm and low. 

“In my room,” the answer was too quick to be anything but excited. 

_ “Are you in bed?”  _ Suga could hear Oikawa’s mirth at his poorly hidden expectation. 

“No, not yet,” Suga breathed. 

_ “Undress, and lay down,” _ Oikawa ordered, and Suga had no problem obeying. He undid his pants and let the fall to the floor while he walked to the door to lock it, pulling his shirt of quickly as he went to his bed. At the waistband of his underwear he hesitated though, wondering if he had to remove it too. 

_ “Are you naked?”  _ Oikawa asked, just a hint of impatience in his words. 

“N-no…” Suga admitted weakly as he crawled up on his bed. 

_ “I want you to take everything off and lay down with your legs spread, without covers,”  _ Oikawa instructed, and Suga did the opposite, clenching his thighs together around his hardening cock. 

“B-but...it’s embarrassing,” so much more embarrassing than when Oikawa was in the same room, honestly. 

_ “Are sluts like you embarrassed by that kind of thing?” _ Oikawa laughed lowly,  _ “are you embarrassed to admit to yourself you’re just a thirsty whore who get hard when no one has even touched you?” _

Suga mewled, squirming against the covers. 

_ “Undress,” _ Oikawa said with an edge of dominance,  _ “that’s an order.” _

A shock of pleasure ran through Suga at the dark whisper. Without further protest he did as told, removing his underwear, the cold air making his member harder as he spread his legs. It was humiliating, even if no one saw; it was as if he was merely waiting for someone—  _ anyone _ —to come and fill the space. 

Of course, there was someone  _ special _ he wanted. 

_ “Did you do as told?” _ Oikawa asked, impatiently. 

“Yes,” Suga breathed, laying his hand flat on his stomach, resisting the urge to touch himself. Oikawa hadn’t said he  _ couldn’t _ , but Suga hadn’t been  _ allowed _ either. 

_ “Good boy,” _ Oikawa purred, his tone making it seem as if he was whispering right into Suga’s ear,  _ “are you hard, Suga?” _

Suga mewled at the humiliation to  _ say it _ , “y-yes…”

_ “Have you touched yourself?” _ Oikawa surely wouldn’t like it if Suga had, that much was clear by the low growl. 

“No, I-I haven’t,” Suga admitted shamefully, legs twitching with the urge to close. 

Oikawa let out a shuddering breath on the other side of the line, making Suga shudder, imagining the hot breath dusting over his skin,  _ “you’re not allowed to touch yourself, or play with your ass.” _

“I won’t,” Suga promised meekly, clenching his hand around his phone. 

_ “Do you think you can resist? Or are you just certain you can come without anyone touching you?”  _ Suga bit his lip, because Oikawa surely  _ could _ make Suga come with only his dark, sensual,  _ dominating _ whispers caressing Suga’s ear. 

“I-I only want you…” Suga whimpered the confession, bringing his fingers up and considered gnawing on his nails in nervousness. But no reaction came, aside from a protracted, long sigh. 

_ “And what do you want me to do?” _ Oikawa’s voice had the slightest shudder to it, but Suga was too mind numbed to really notice,  _ “do you want me to touch your cock?” _

“Y-yes…” Suga mewled weakly, toes curling as the memory of Oikawa’s touch made his skin tingle. 

_ “Do you think I would?”  _ Oikawa mocked, and Suga realized in horror that Oikawa  _ wouldn’t  _ touch him there, even through words. Oikawa wanted to prove something; but what it was Suga wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he would easily give in—give himself over if Oikawa asked him to. 

“P-please,” Suga pleaded anyway, because he _wanted_ _it_ even if it wouldn’t be given. 

_ “You will have to wait, Suga,” _ Oikawa chuckled lowly, breathily,  _ “I’m going to take my time, feeling your chest, rolling your nipples with my fingers before I suck them.”  _

Suga’s fingers ghosted up his torso as Oikawa painted up the image for him, barely suppressing the urge to touch his chest to make the thought reality. But he wouldn’t, because Oikawa hadn’t allowed him too and Suga  _ can’t _ go against his master. 

_ “And when they’re all swollen and perked I’ll move down, kissing and sucking your skin,” _ if Suga closed his eyes he could almost  _ feel _ the hot, wet trail of Oikawa’s lips. And now his fantasy was getting ahead of him; his cock twitching with the thought of Oikawa’s warm mouth surrounding him. 

_ “You want me to suck you off, don’t you?” _ Oikawa asked breathily, teasingly. 

“Y-y _ eees _ ,” Suga moaned, desperate for the illusionary touch to pleasure him  _ there _ . 

There was a pause, an excruciating, empty moment where Suga was physically  _ pained _ as he resisted the urge to touch himself. 

_ “Get on your knees.” _

Suga blinked his eyes open, bewildered, “what?”

_ “You heard me,”  _ Oikawa growled darkly,  _ “get on your knees.” _

Without further question Suga turned over, taking the opportunity to rub his thighs together, sending a wave of pleasure through his body as he did as told. The new position was even more obscene, and Suga had to hide his face in his pillows to try and hide his shame. If only Oikawa was  _ here _ , then Suga wouldn’t think twice about spreading his legs for the other to see. There was something about being  _ alone _ that made his insides tighten up with excitement. 

His body truly was that of a whore. 

No. 

All of him was. 

_ “Spread yourself.” _

Suga’s mind was too blank from arousal to protest, so he reached behind himself, grabbing his asscheeks and spreading them, making his entrance stretch and twitch with the desire to be  _ spread open and filled to the brim _ . 

“P- _ please _ , Oikawa…” Suga whined as he pressed his face against his phone, desperate to get closer. Desperate to feel Oikawa’s warmth. Desperate to be  _ held.  _

_ “Good, Suga,” _ Oikawa chuckles, voice hoarse with breath,  _ “I can see it, your slutty hole must be begging to be fucked raw.” _

“ _ Yes _ ,” Suga admitted quickly, modesty all but forgotten. His entire body was tingling with  _ need _ . 

_ “How does it feel, Suga? To have your ass in the air, spreading yourself for anyone to see?”  _ Oikawa teased, and Suga’s stomach fluttered at the thought of being  _ watched _ ,  _ “you like it, don’t you? Maybe I should put you up for exhibition sometime? I’m sure a whore like you would like that.” _

Suga agreed with a mewl, even if he only wanted  _ Oikawa _ to be the one watching him. 

_ “It could make you cum already, couldn’t it? Because you like being watched. You enjoy prostrating yourself for anyone to do whatever they want with you.” _

Suga moaned unabashedly, his cock jerking as the thought of being  _ violated  _ crossed his mind, “y-you... _ master _ can do whatever you w-want with me…”

If Suga hadn’t been panting so loudly he could have heard Oikawa’s quiet, suppressed groan of arousal. 

_ “But you haven’t prepared yourself,” _ Oikawa’s words had Suga mewling in desperation,  _ “we can’t have that, now can we?” _

Suga perked with hope; hope that Oikawa would let him touch himself.  _ Finally _ .

_ “Have you ever been eaten out, Suga?” _ a shiver ran through Suga’s body at the dark question. 

He had never had anyone lick him  _ there _ , but he had fantasised about it. And ever since he had been with Oikawa he’d been  _ wanting _ for it. Imagining Oikawa’s sinful mouth between his legs had been enough to make him cum as he touched himself. He wanted it. He wanted it  _ so bad _ . 

_ “Well, Suga?” _ Oikawa prompted for an answer, impatiently. 

“I-I—no,” Suga was too close to saying, “I want you to…”

_ “Do you now,” _ Oikawa’s sharp intake of breath had Suga too dizzy to realize that he had indeed said his thought out loud. 

_ “Your cock must be dripping by now,” _ Oikawa said it as if he  _ knew _ , as if he was here in the room, watching Suga spread his ass,  _ “and your hole is twitching, desperate to be filled.” _

Suga could only mewl in confirmation, unable to open his mouth without being  _ too _ loud. He could feel how his hole twitched through his fingertips, and he was  _ so desperate _ to move just a little closer to tease the ring of muscles, spreading himself even more obscenely. 

_ “I’m going to take your precum and slick your pretty little hole with it Suga,” _ Oikawa said huskily,  _ “and I’m going to tease you—I’m going to prob at your ass, but I won't push inside, that’s for something else.” _

Suga’s ass jerked with the imaginary touches Oikawa painted out, the fantasy so strong and his mind so clouded that he could almost  _ feel _ the pressure being applied to his entrance. 

_ “Do you think that’s good? Then maybe you don’t want my tongue lciking you, pushing inside you and fucking your loose ass?” _ Suga whimpered as his inner eye projected the image to him, and his nerves responded with a phantom pleasure that made his entire ass tingle and his cock leak even more. 

_ “You like that, don’t you?”  _ Suga wasn’t ready for the long, languid suckling noise that came through his phone next, but it made his body convulse in pleasure. 

“O-Oikawa—aahn,” Suga wasn’t even touching himself, but he could still imagine, still  _ hear _ how Oikawa would eat him out. With his eyes closed the hands spreading him open weren’t his own, and if he forgot his surroundings, it was as if the sounds of Oikawa’s sucking and moaning was enveloping him. 

_ “It feels good, doesn’t it Suga? Having your ass eaten out, having me lick your insides until you go crazy?” _ Oikawa growled, and Suga had to bite the pillow to not be too loud as he moaned in confirmation. 

_ “I’m going to fuck you with my tongue, and play with your needy hole. I’m going to spread you wide open for my cock,”  _ the frustrated tone in Oikawa’s promise had Suga rocking his hips in thin air as his cock started  _ aching.  _ He was so close to cumming, so close to coming undone from Oikawa’s voice  _ alone _ . 

“I-I w-want it…” Suga hissed desperately, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his ass. 

_ “Do you want my cock?” _ Oikawa asks, teasing, and Suga can only whimper in confirmation. 

_ “Then imagine it, you know my dick well enough by now. Remember how it feels when I push into you, when I force your pretty little ass to stretch for me,” _ Oikawa purrs, and Suga can  _ see _ the arrogant smirk undoubtedly forming on the other’s lips. 

_ “Remember how it feels when I  _ take _ you.” _

With a muffled scream, Suga comes, his body jerking so hard his bed slammed into the wall. His entire body is frozen, in shock from the sudden, hard climax. His breath comes in short, trembling puffs, and it takes him a solid minute to realize he had collapsed onto the bed from his previous position. 

Getting his wits about himself took a moment longer, but he swallowed and took a deep, calming breath. 

“Wow...that was...something,” he said tiredly, voice hoarse. 

Oikawa laughed quietly in the other end,  _ “it sure was.” _

With the ticklish feeling of arousal dissipating Suga is starting to feel embarrassed (really, why must he be like this?) and struggles to find any words to say that won’t be completely awkward. 

And he doesn’t want to say goodbye either, because even if it isn’t a low, musky tone of absolute sex appeal Suga wants to hear Oikawa’s voice  _ more _ . But before he can even decide if he wants to make this simple wish heard, Oikawa already beats him to it. 

_ “You know, I…” _

Suga waited for a continuation, “yes?”

Oikawa was quiet on the other side of the line, probably in the same situation as Suga. But apparently he has the courage to break through the awkwardness. 

_ “Next time you come watch me let me know, ok? I wanted to see you,” _ Suga’s heart clenched at the soft tone, suddenly glad they weren’t face to face, because Oikawa would surely have seen how he was blushing and in physical  _ pain _ from the quiet confession. 

“I will,” Suga’s voice trembled, and he didn’t care. 

_ “Then I could have eaten you for real,”  _ Oikawa said sultrily, and just like that he had broken the afterglow equilibrium. 

“That’s for another time,” Suga giggled, even if he was a bit bummed at being shaken out of his love lorn state. Not that the thought of doing what they had just fantasized together for  _ real _ was unpleasant, quite the opposite. 

_ “It is,” _ Oikawa sighs, saddened,  _ “we need to sleep.” _

“Yeah,” Suga agrees, but makes no move to end the call. 

Another silence lays between them. 

_ “So I...I’ll get back to you this weekend about Wata-san,” _ Oikawa said sheepishly. 

Suga raises his eyebrow in confusion before he remembers that  _ oh, yeah _ , “alright.”

_ “So...uh, sweet dreams, Suga-chan,” _ Oikawa wishes with a finality to his tone. 

“Good night, Oikawa.”

Suga doesn’t sleep though.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will it make you feel better if I say Oikawa was about to confess there? ;)
> 
> Also special thanks to Azu and Kate who helped me with my writers block <3


	8. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone, that this chapter took so long. I don't have any excuses, I simply did not have time to wrie in the beginning of the summer and then a writer's block hit me like a freight train. Still, I hope you enjoy this pure smut chapter. It's short compared to earlier installments, but I hope you can forgive me.  
> Enjoy!

It’s gotten harder to convince his parents to let him go out on weekends. 

Especially his mother is extra adamant on him staying home and studying instead of spending the night at this supposed friend’s house. His father wasn’t as harsh, probably because he had met Oikawa briefly, and because he trusted his son with keeping his grades up either way. In order to reach a common ground, Suga had promised to write himself up for weekend lessons at his cram school, and when he was done for the day he would be free to meet his “friend”.

But that only started next week, so today had been a struggle. Luckily his siblings had interfered, saying that “nii-chan hasn’t seen Tooru-nii-san in a  _ really _ long time!”. It was support from an unexpected source, but with the way Himiko gave Seiji a sneaky smile they surely had some kind of agenda. 

No matter though, he was on his way now, so all was well. 

Suga was earlier than usual, since today wasn’t  _ just _ about him and Oikawa. Today would mark the first time the two of them would try out shibari. And to get a lesson in said subject. Suga didn’t know exactly what to expect, even with Oikawa’s explanations by text. But it was just going to be him, Oikawa, Wata-san and his partner. Suga didn’t know if the presence of other people was a welcome thing or not. 

Either way he knew he was going to have a hard time looking Wata-san in the eye ever again. 

Suga felt his phone buzz in his pants. 

_ ‘Are you here yet?’ _ the text from Oikawa read, and Suga smiled a little, replying with a short  _ ‘soon’. _

It really was soon, Suga was just about to turn into the tight alleyway leading to the back of the club. He’d come this way a few times before, feeling that it was easier to enter the place when he can pretend he works here instead of being a regular visitor. He knocked on the back door, only waiting a few seconds before it opened. 

Expecting an excited brunet, Suga got a shock when a beautiful blonde with striking light brown eyes opened instead. Both she and Suga stared at each other for a few seconds in bewilderment, but then she smiled and stepped aside. 

“Welcome, ‘ou must be Sugawara-kun, no?” Suga was even more taken aback by the woman’s obvious accent, “I am Lucile, my ‘usband is Wata Ken-san.” 

“O-oh I see! Nice to meet you, I’m Sugawara Koushi,” Suga bowed as he walked inside, “is Oikawa here?”

“Yes, Tooru-kun is on zee upper floor,” Lucile said and locked the door, “come with me, I’ll show you zee way.” 

Suga did as told without question. There was a certain air about this woman; something that made her easy to trust. She was beautiful, with the type of wrinkles around her eyes proving that she smiles a lot. Her figure was also nice, with her thin dress swaying around her hips as she walked and hugging tightly around her waist and chest. Had Suga had any interest in women he probably would have found her very seductive. 

“‘Ere we are,” Lucile said after they walked down the long second floor corridor. Suga had been this way countless times, never bothered after his first visit. Now though, the dark doors looked almost intimidating as Lucile pushed one of them open. 

“Ken-san,” she said and walked towards the two men standing in the large bedroom. Oikawa was standing together with Wata-san, both of them holding thick bundles of different ropes. Lucile casually strolled up to the tall men, laying her hand on Wata-san’s arm and beckoning him down for a kiss to his cheek. The action seemed so casually intimate, and Suga couldn’t help but to feel a bit jealous. 

Swallowing, Suga also felt nervousness knotting up his stomach, only to come undone the moment he saw Oikawa skipping towards him, a wide smile on his beautiful face. 

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa almost crashed into the other, enveloping him in a tight, warm hug. Suga couldn’t help but to blush with happiness as he returned the gesture. 

“Hi there,” he said, nudging his head against Oikawa’s. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious he was taking a shamefully deep breath when his nose was tickles by Oikawa’s hair. 

“No problems getting here? How are you feeling?” Oikawa asked as he pulled back, brushing his knuckles softly over Suga’s cheek. 

Suga can’t help the reflex which has him leaning into the touch, “I’m fine, just the usual.”

“Good,” Oikawa smiles and leans in, and Suga responds by lifting his chin without thinking. Mid-motion Oikawa jerked to a stop though, before quickly changing directions and kissing Suga’s cheek, very deliberately not anywhere near for their lips to touch. 

A familiar pang of pain made Suga’s chest hurt as Oikawa pulled away; not even the lingering touch at his waist helped the ache. 

“Hello, Sugawara-kun,” Wata-san greeted after giving his wife another, proper kiss. Suga felt a sting of jealousy, again. 

“Hey, Wata-san,” his throat was tight with nervousness once more when he smiled awkwardly at the older man. 

“Well come on in! Tooru-kun, close the door,” Wata said and motioned to the large bed in the middle of the room, “please, make yourself comfortable.”

A moment of hesitation, then Suga moved forward as Oikawa closed the door with a heavy  _ thump _ . Lucile smiled as Suga came closer and pointed at the bed. 

“Sit down you tvo, me and Ken-san vill get ready,” Lucile said before walking around the bed, into the bathroom. 

Oikawa’s weight next to him made Suga’s heart skip a beat. Neither said anything, merely waiting for Wata and Lucile to finish preparations, but both of them were  _ tense _ with the will to start. 

“You guys…” Wata said absentmindedly while he prepared a rope by looping it around his arm, “what kind of stuff have you done before?”

Suga’s eyes widened considerably; completely thrown off guard by such a question. He also felt Oikawa shift, but was surprised by the hushed whisper to his ear. 

“Is it ok if I tell him?” Oikawa asked, his voice so delicious Suga couldn’t help but shudder. 

“L-leave out details?” Suga answered back quietly,  a bit horrified that they were about to tell someone what they had been up to. 

“Tooru-kun has learned manners? Amazing,” Wata laughed. 

“I always had them,” Oikawa huffed. 

“So you say,” Wata smirked a bit, teasing Oikawa, “come on, out with it.” 

Oikawa grunted unhappily before he started rambling, “blindfolds, gags, hand-restraints, vibrators of different kinds, begging, a bit of spanking, prostate massage, shaming, light roleplay. Did I miss something, Suga-chan?”

Suga was ready to fall over from shame, but all he did was cover his face. It was so  _ indecent _ , the things they did, “no…”

“So this will be your first hardcore stuff together then?” Wata asked as he finished looping the rope. 

“Yes,” Oikawa confirmed, and Suga wondered just what was hardcore and not. Personally, he felt like most things he’d done with Oikawa were pretty damned savage. 

“Is zis your first time with ropes, Sugawara-kun?” Lucile’s soft tenor came from the door to the bathroom, and Suga snapped his head her way, only to quickly turn away again when he saw she was naked apart from a pair of  _ very _ small panties. 

Lucile laughed waving at Suga’s blushing, “oh it iz alright, Sugawara-kun, you can look!” 

Suga couldn’t help it, because while he wasn’t attracted to women, he was still very,  _ very _ aware of naked female bodies in general. His upbringing told him it was shameful to look at someone of the opposite sex naked, and that reaction was ingrained in his spine. Despite his reluctance, Lucile took no heed and firmly planted herself in front of the two boys on the bed. Wata apparently didn’t mind that Oikawa had no problem staring right at the beautiful woman either. Suga felt like  _ he  _ was the odd one out in this situation. 

“Alright boys, ready to learn everything you need to know about kinbaku?” Wata asked formally, his tone taking a teacher-like quality of authority. Wata held out the pink rope he had in his hand before laying his other on his wife’s shoulder. 

“Kinbaku shibari is the use of ropes and binding on a person for sensual or sexual pleasure. This technique is  _ not _ to be used with someone who the tied up person does not trust. I say that because when a person is bound, all their movement are usually locked or heavily impaired, so this is not something you do with just about anyone,” Wata said sternly before walking over to the dresser in the room, picking up a few items. 

“When practicing kinbaku things like safety scissors and medical utensils must  _ always _ be ready at hand, because taking them off must be  _ quick _ if there is an emergency,” Wata demonstrated on a piece of short rope he had been holding hot the safety scissors cut it in half, “such an emergency may be any kind of tingling in the nerves, a loss of blood flow or just simple old change of mind by the person bound.” 

“The most important thing is to realize that the top is  _ not _ the one on control. The bottom is; they give  _ permission _ to the top to bind them, and that permission can be taken away at any time,” Wata gave Suga a meaningful look as he said those words. 

“You both surely know this, but a safeword or sign of some sort is a must,” Lucile said with a smile, “you can even have a ‘slow down’ command. Sometimes you just want to let up a little, not stop completely.”

Wata cleared his throat awkwardly, as if his wife had said something embarrassing. It was probably a shared secret, because Lucile was still smiling convincingly. 

“Moving on,” Wata continued, his cheeks just a bit pinker than before, “safety is the biggest issue. The ropes can be very dangerous, causing nerve damage and burns if used improperly. Let the binding take time, rushing will only lead to injuries, and we wouldn’t want that.”

Wata motioned for Lucile to turn towards him as he did a simple binding around Lucile’s shoulders and forearms, locking her hands behind her back. 

“When binding you have to take care to not make it too tight. I know Lucile, we have done this so many times I know how tight I can make the rope, but I still have to make sure she is comfortable. Also, make sure the pressure points of the ropes, typically at the shoulders and body crevices aren’t too tight as it will hamper blood circulation,” Wata said as he asked Lucile spin around to show the binding. Her breast perked forward from the way her arms were tied behind her back, and Suga couldn’t help but to imagine himself in the same position; wondering if he would look as enticing as her. 

“A binding shouldn’t last longer than half an hour if you’re a beginner, though even experienced kinbaku bottoms should go for longer than an hour. If goes without saying, but going to the bathroom and such before binding is a must,” Wata pinned Oikawa with an icy stare, “and  _ never _ leave the person bound alone.”

“I know that,” Oikawa said hotly, offended by the mere notion that he would do something like that, “not like I’ll be able to tear myself away anyway…”

Suga didn’t hear that last part. 

“Good, now, let me show you a few simple bindings…”

\----------------------

Suga’s breath is heavy against the back of his hand. 

His brown eyes follow the drag of the rope, just like his nerves  _ sing _ with ecstasy as it tightens around his thigh. Every brush of calloused fingertips against his skin makes him shudder in anticipation. 

Oikawa’s face is hard with concentration as he adjust the tightness of the knots with outmost care. His fingers graze over the dents the rose coloured rope created in Suga’s leg, letting his lips kiss the soft skin of Suga’s inner thigh. In turn, Suga moans. 

Suga barely remembers the lecture Wata-san had given them anymore. There was no reason to. He knew what he needed; now all he wanted was  _ Oikawa _ . 

The last knot is placed on his thigh, and Suga sighs in happiness as Oikawa admires his handiwork with certain, deliberate caresses along the ropes. 

“How is it, Suga-chan? Feels good?” Oikawa asks lowly, his hooded eyes dark with arousal. 

Suga has to swallow before he can answer, “ _ yes _ .”

Oikawa smiles, satisfaction obvious on his lips as he moves up, laying his body on top of Suga. Without question Suga yields and leans his head back, taking a sharp breath when Oikawa’s mouth finds his throat. The loud, wet kisses had Suga moaning,  _ writhing _ under the other. 

Suga let’s his hands flatten over Oikawa’s broad back, teasing the skin with his nails as he goes. They were both still wearing their underwear, but somehow Suga was feeling _closer_ to Oikawa than he ever had before. There was something about communicating, to be a bigger part and not merely being on the receiving end that made his heart beat harder, faster. 

And the way Oikawa threads the rope as if he is wrapping up a treasure, as if in trance, as if handling something precious. It gives Suga butterflies. 

Comfort is a dangerous thing, and Oikawa is good at that. 

With that thought in the back of his head, Suga gently pushes at Oikawa, even if he is  _ very _ reluctant about it. He can feel the wet imprint of Oikawa’s lips against his neck, almost  _ burning _ when Oikawa lifts himself, gaze aflame with something Suga couldn’t possibly dare to place. All he knew was that Oikawa’s hand still lingered on his hip even as they separated. 

“What is it, Suga-chan?” Oikawa breathed, his gaze hovering over the marks on Suga’s neck, slowly moving down over the still unspoiled skin to the red ropes marring Suga’s thighs. 

“I-I just…” Suga hesitated, “I want more?”

The request had double meaning, but Oikawa didn’t have to know that. And he seemed thoroughly pleased anyway. 

“Is that so?” Oikawa mumbled, almost to himself, as he took the rope and tugged it, making Suga mewl lowly. 

“Do you want it  _ here _ ?” Oikawa pulled the rope under Suga’s thigh and up to his shoulder, rubbing it against his groin. 

Suga bit his lip, a trembling hand fluttering over the rope, imagining it wrapped around his whole body; “ _ yes.” _

“Then what do you say?” Oikawa grabbed Suga’s chin, forcing his head back to expose his throat, marred with red lovebites. 

Suga swallowed and closed his eyes, “ _ please _ .”

“Very good,” Oikawa rewarded the honesty with a tug on the rope, making Suga jerk in pleasure.

Knowing how Suga enjoyed the rough treatment, Oikawa spared no effort in making the ropes tight as he tied them around Suga’s body. The two vertical lines anchoring over Suga’s shoulders and between his thighs was spreading him open, even if his underwear obscured the view. Somehow, Suga felt shamefully slutty, his body so lose even though he wasn’t even entirely naked. 

“ _ Beautiful _ ,” Oikawa murmured as he tied the last knot, his calloused hands running along the dents on Suga’s body with a worshipping softness. 

Strangely enough, Suga couldn’t object to such a compliment. Tied in the red, it almost felt as if he had been draped in a designer’s garb; just for him. 

He was beautiful  _ for _ Oikawa. 

Suga laid down, making Oikawa start out of his enchanted state, eyes locking. 

“Is something wrong, Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked, his hands pulling away and his gaze shifting to the safety scissors on the nightstand. 

“Is looking all you’re gonna do?” Suga asked, dragging his leg along the side of Oikawa’s body, resting his ankle against the brunet’s shoulder. 

“I thought we agreed to leave it at this today,” Oikawa said as much, but his voice was coated with hope, just like his hungry gaze was molten with excitement. 

“I changed my mind,” Suga ran his hands along the ropes down to his ass, pressing against his stretched hole through his underwear, “I want you inside me.”

Oikawa’s mouth fell open as he stared in silent awe, or disbelief. Had Suga been any less turned on, any less  _ confident _ than he was right now, he probably would have died of embarrassment at Oikawa’s stunned pause. 

But Oikawa Tooru is nothing if not a quick comeback. 

“I hope you brought an extra pair of underwear,” Oikawa breathed and climbed up on the bed, stretching over Suga to reach for the scissors and lube. 

“I’ll just take yours, they need to come off anyway,” Suga teased, snapping the elastic of Oikawa’s boxers. 

“Fair enough,” Oikawa complied, but it was clear he didn’t actually care about that, not with the urgency he had when he grabbed for a strip of fabric for the scissors to cut. 

Suga tensed when the cold air hit his ass, exposing his pink entrance in such an obscene way. He heard Oikawa whisper a string of frustrated bad words as he coated his fingers with lube, opting to leave Suga’s underwear intact apart from the literal fuckhole. 

Suga drew a sharp breath when Oikawa pushed the first finger inside him. With the ropes rubbing against his skin each time he moved it was as if he was enveloped in Oikawa’s touch; the burning sensations contrasting like ice and fire to the soft, thurough preparation of his entrance. 

Suga held his legs spread, if only to keep his hands  _ somewhere _ . A dark spot had formed where the tip of his dick strained against fabric, but he refused to give in to his desire to touch himself. Instead he fucked himself against Oikawa’s fingers, biting his lips when Oikawa spread him open. 

“Fuck, Suga-chan,” Oikawa groaned and withdrew his fingers, hurrying to pull down his underwear, “I don’t think I’m gonna last.”

“I don’t  _ care _ ,” Suga moaned, certain that he wouldn’t either.

Without another word, Oikawa positioned himself, probing the head of his cock against Suga’s hole, before  _ finally _ thrusting inside. 

Suga arched, a broken cry mixing with Oikawa’s breathless moans. Desperately, Suga reached for Oikawa’s arms, trying to retain some sense beyond the burning  _ heat _ spreading all over his body from the sudden movement. The ropes, along with Oikawa’s member, was  _ burning _ the sensitive nerve ends around his ass. 

In a  _ very _ good way. 

“ _ Shit _ , ah—hah,” Oikawa let his head fall forward as he struggled to stabilize his breathing, “Suga-chan, you feel _ so good _ .”

Suga nodded, forcing his hands to let go of their death grip on Oikawa’s wrists to instead wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

“You do too,” Suga whispered against the other’s ear, smiling at the shiver he felt through the palms of his hands. 

But the smile disappeared and was replaced with a grimace of shocked pleasure when Oikawa pulled back, only to set a rhythm of hard, deep thrusts. Suga didn’t  _ care _ that his nails were probably dragging bloody trails all over Oikawa’s back. The only thing that mattered was how his body was tightening up, how his entire being was screaming  _ yes _ . 

“Oikawa,  _ O-Oikawa _ , I—I’m—,” Suga sobbed, unable to formulate anything but hasty moans. 

“It’s— _ ah _ —ok,” Oikawa hissed against Suga’s neck, before reaching up and brushing his fingers thrugh Suga’s soft, tousled locks, “you can cum.”

As if his body understood, Suga cried out, his entire body convulsing with pure  _ pleasure _ . 

Through the haze, and the continued onslaught of sensory overload, Suga felt Oikawa bite his shoulder as a final, deep thrust filled him. 

Suga couldn’t think, not for at least a couple minutes. He was so overwhelmed with the experience, and his body was  _ still _ twitching from the intensity of his orgasm. Only that now when he was spent and his nerves tingling, the ropes were actually starting to hurt a little. 

Suga didn’t say anything though; he was far too content with Oikawa’s hot breath on his neck and the feeling of being  _ filled _ that he could lay here all day. 

Unfortunately, Oikawa had a bit more sense than that. 

“That was... _ amazing _ ,” Oikawa rasped with a slight chuckle, kissing the side of Suga’s neck before he raised himself on his arms,  _ “you _ were amazing.”

Suga knew he was blushing, and he knew his heart was pounding with health endangering speed, “I-I...it was a team effort.”

Oikawa laughed breathily before he took a look at the ropes adorning Suga, gently dragging his fingers along the soft but taut fibers. 

“These needs to go, as much of a shame that is,” Oikawa backed off, both of them moaning as their bodies separated. Oikawa had the discretion to put on his underwear before he started working on the knots binding Suga’s limp body. 

The sting when the ropes loosened from his skin wasn’t really pleasant, and Suga vinced. Oikawa stopped, worriedly checking the marred bruises on the pressure points of the rope. 

“I’m sorry, Suga-chan,” Oikawa whispered softly, bowing his head, kissing the rashes, “I hurt you.”

Suga’s heart clenched; no, Oikawa didn’t hurt him. The ropes were a bit tight, that’s all. Suga combed a hand through Oikawa’s hair, massaging his scalp as he went. 

“I’m fine, but now we know not to tie them so tightly next time,” Suga said lowly, earning him a surprised gasp and stare from the other. 

Oikawa’s tindering brown eyes shone with poorly contained glee, “next time?”

“If you want to,” Suga muttered, turning his head away in a desperate attempt to not seem  _ that _ desperate. 

“I do!” Oikawa confirmed quickly, a bit too eagerly, because he backed away, embarrassed by his own demeanor. 

“Well, that makes two of us,” Suga giggled, his entire being warming up with affection for this bumbling man in front of him.

But of course, his stupid mouth has to ruin the moment, “you owe me a new pair of underwear.”

“Hey,  _ you _ told me to cut them!” Oikawa defended as he continued unwrapping Suga. But he soon smiled, with a naughty glint in his eyes, “actually, yeah, I’ll buy you new underwear.”

Suga raised an eyebrow at the compliant offer, “that was easy.”

“Well, what kind of top am I if I can’t provide my partner with sufficient undergarments?” Oikawa said, his face turning more and more fox-like. Suga’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Under _ garments _ ?” he asked, Oikawa often chose his words with purpose, as he had learned the hard way already. 

Oikawa’s eyes darkened with sultry seduction, his fingers brushing over Suga’s jaw before dragging down his upper body, teasing a pink, perky nipple.

“I think you would look  _ very _ good in lingerie, that’s all.” 


	9. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, long time no see! My excuse? Every excuse.  
> Anyway this has been so close to finished for almost a year, and I thought it was time to finally get it done.  
> I want to finish this, maybe not make it quite as long and keep some things as oneshots, but I still have a few more chapters planned out!  
> I hope you enjoy after this long break!!

 

The cold was much more prominent now when the winter months were about to close their chilly grasp around the world. This, however, did not stop Oikawa from insisting they meet up outside for some reason. 

So here Suga was, early because he thought he was going to get lost on the way. Since the festival Suga didn’t really trust Oikawa’s directions, and so opted to just ask people instead and yes, that got him to the destination much quicker than anticipated. And what a sight it was. 

Nature was in full autumn by now, red and yellow leaves starting to fall into large heaps of colour on the ground. The wind was chilly, and Suga had been smacked in the face by more than one stray leaf that had fallen as he walked through one of Sendai’s largest parks. He’d been here before, both with his family and friends; it was the same park he and Oikawa had been to months before in summer. 

The memory haunted Suga, cheeks and ears going red. Gods, he couldn’t believe he had been sensually licking and sucking Oikawa’s fingers in public! He was enough embarrassed that he had the kinks he did; public indecency was  _ not _ one of the things he wanted added to the list. 

As he stormed along the path in tense embarrassment, Suga barely realized he had approached his destination, only being alerted to it when he heard raised voices.

“Ginko-chan, you have to use your fingers to set the ball!”

“Yes, Tooru!”

“And the rest of you have to be ready to shoot, it’s no good standing still until the ball is on the way down!”

Suga looked around, seeing a fenced sports course, swarmed with children and a lone adult standing by the side of what seemed to be a makeshift volleyball court. It wasn’t difficult to recognize Oikawa, he always stood out wherever he went, but today he stood out like a sore thumb; yelling commands and reminders to the children that were barely half his size. As Suga drew closer he could determine that he didn’t know any of the mini-humans, apart from Takeru-kun who was doing a great job of handling the ball with his voice as much as with his hands.

Unwilling to disturb, Suga kept his distance, sitting at a bench that was overlooking the all-purpose sports area. The lesson, or training, continued undisturbed, and Suga was surprised how good Oikawa actually was with children. With Oikawa’s attitude at tournaments and practice matches, Suga had guessed that the brunet wasn’t fond of those younger than him, but why would he voluntarily train kids on his day off if he didn’t like them?

With a mischievous grin hidden behind his scarf, Suga pulled up his phone and sent a cheeky little message to Oikawa.

_ ‘You look good together with people of your own mindset ;)’ _

Suga had barely put the phone away before he saw Oikawa stopping his nagging to dig into his pocket, eyebrows furrowing when he saw the screen on his phone. At first, he seemed surprised, but then he raised his head to scan the surroundings, landing on Suga after a moment. Oikawa stuck out his tongue, and Suga waved nonchalantly, smirk still in place.

_ ‘Point proven’ _

Oikawa wasn’t impressed by the response, so he just made a grimace before replying.

_ ‘We’re almost done.’ _

Suga took that as his cue, getting up and going to the entrance in the fence. The kids didn’t notice him, or at least, didn’t acknowledge that they did. The “game” went on quickly, with Oikawa barking orders and tips once more. The children were using the actual positions with setters and wing spikers, having no problem with acting out their roles. There was a refreshing mix of boys and girls, with neither gender being put on the backburner in favour of the other. 

“And that’s the last point! Team Haruman are the winners!” Oikawa announced after the ball fell between two of the players in the backline, “now gather round!”

The children either groaned or cheered, but all of them quickly gathered around Oikawa who started a lecture about how important it was to always be moving and minding their positions. The attentiveness from the kids was astounding, as all of them seemed to really contemplate what their coach said. 

“Ok kids, that’s all for today!” Oikawa clapped his hands before picking the ball up. 

A chorus of disagreement from the children had Suga laughing inwardly, leaking out in a soft chuckle when Oikawa was swarmed by mini-humans. 

“Come on Tooru, another!” one girl said. 

“I wanna serve more!!” a boy pleaded. 

“One more game,  _ pleeeeease _ ?” another one insisted. 

“Nu-uh, we’ve been at it for almost three hours already, that’s enough,” Oikawa turned his nose upwards, refusing to look at the puppy dog eyes pleading with him, “besides, I got other things to do than babysitting you guys!”

That comment got Oikawa a cascade of offended curses (or, the PG version of curses) thrown his way. Oikawa didn’t seem the least bit fazed though, dancing his way through the group and approaching Suga with a wide grin on his face. 

“Hey Suga-chan, you’re early!” Oikawa said. The children immediately took notice of Suga’s presence, all their attention shifting to him. 

“Koushi-nii-san!” Takeru happily exclaimed, his face lighting up with a blindingly happy expression. 

“Hello, Takeru-kun,” Suga waved, pointedly ignoring Oikawa in favour of his nephew, “I saw you playing.”

“Ignored?!” Oikawa gasped indignantly. 

“You did?!” Takeru puffed up his chest, “I want to be a wing spiker when I get to join a club!” 

“I’m sure you’ll be a great spiker, Takeru-kun,” Suga said encouragingly, “how nice of your uncle to teach you, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I think so!” Oikawa nodded proudly. 

“But he’s just a setter,” Takeru huffed, “setters don’t smash the ball like wing spikers. They’re not cool.”

Suga’s mouth twitched in effort to not draw up in a smirk, “it’s hard for a spiker to spike without a setter though. I should know, I’m a setter.”

Takeru’s face drained of colour, realizing he must have been offending Suga without knowing, “t-then I-I guess there a-are some cool setters!”

“Perhaps,” Suga confirmed, and Takeru took the chance to bring up something else. 

“Can’t you play with us?” the boy asked, “Tooru is boring!”

“Hey, I’m not! I just think we have trained enough for one day,” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Koushi-nii-san, can’t you do something?” Takeru looked up at Suga, pulling at his jacket. 

“Not fair, using Suga-chan like that!” Oikawa gasped. 

“Actually, I think Oikawa is right. You all should be getting home soon, it’s starting to get cloudy overhead,” Suga smiled and pointed to the sky where dark grey clouds were coming ever so close. 

Takeru pouted a bit more, but didn’t say anything. The other children let out an “eeeeh” of disappointment as they saw the weather changing. 

“So that’s that. Don’t worry, I’ll be here next week too,” Oikawa assured, “now go grab your things everyone and hurry on home!” 

A unison of “yes”, and the children went to get their bags and jackets. The preparations didn’t take long, the wind was starting to pick up and the humidity in their air made everyone aware of that the rain was soon upon them. All the children bid farewell with a bow and thanks before running along home. Takeru, as expected, was the last one left.

“Are you coming to my place, Tooru?” Takeru only briefly looked at his uncle as he said this, more pointedly asking Suga the same thing. 

“Sorry, no, we have an appointment elsewhere,” Oikawa smiled and rubbed the short hairs on Takeru’s head. 

“Maybe next time, Takeru-kun,” Suga smiled, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. 

Takeru frowned, but didn’t seem overly upset; “fine then, if you promise to give me a chocorobo next time!”

Without hearing the reply to his ultimatum, Takeru started running, waving to the two of them over his shoulder, “see ya, Koushi-nii-san!” 

“Hey, what about me?!” Oikawa yelled in offence while Suga just snickered. 

“See you, Takeru-kun,” he called, waving a little before turning to Oikawa, “he’s very manly.”

“Compared to  _ what _ ?” Oikawa huffed, though he paused for a second before continuing, “actually don’t answer that, I can feel an insult forming in your head.”

“Oh, so you can read my thoughts now?” Suga said jokingly, thinking that  _ gods forbid _ that it was actually true. 

“I  _ know _ you,” Oikawa said flippantly as they started walking.  

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing,” Suga acted hurt at the tone, not expecting Oikawa to give a sincere reply. 

“On the contrary,” Oikawa said, his voice softening as he looked at Suga, “it’s a very good thing.”

He shouldn’t be blushing, not when Oikawa was looking at him, but Suga’s face had no interest in being secretive. 

_ A very good thing _ . 

“I-I see,” Suga murmured, turning away and burying his face in his muffler. He had to shut up before he said  _ I feel the same _ . 

They walked side by side through the park, neither of the sparking a conversation. Sometimes their hands brushed against each other, and Suga could feel his fingers twitch with the urge to just  _ grab _ Oikawa’s hand. But he didn't dare. Though he didn’t put his hand in his pocket either, so that was a small victory. It was when they came to the end of the park, a deserted street with dull, flat apartment complexes lining the other side of the road, that Oikawa stopped them. 

“You know Suga-chan, I li—urgh,” Suga was perplexed at the sudden change in tone the second Oikawa broke eye contact in what had  _ seemed _ like embarrassment. But as soon as the brunet had turned his gaze away he must have had caught sight of something deeply unsettling, his face quickly darkening and lip drawing up in a snarl. Suga looked over his shoulder, his heart chilled because the only person he could imagine Oikawa looking like that at would be Kageyama. And wouldn’t that be bad news. 

But when he turned around, Suga didn’t see any horrified underclassmen, but a large, towering man coming to a halt from a, by the looks of it, fast jog. Had Suga been any less used to overgrown, sour looking men staring down at him he’d be intimidated. 

“Hello, Oikawa,” the tall—he must be nearly two meters—man said, not sounding even a little out of breath.

Suga heard a low growl before he was pulled back and Oikawa stepped in front of him, shielding him. 

“ _ Ushiwaka-chan _ ,” Oikawa said forcibly cheerfully, not letting himself be intimidated by the tall man, “why are you here?”

“I was out on a run. Somehow I ended up here,” this Ushiwaka said, his voice oddly monotone. 

“Well, how nice and good bye. I hope I’ll never see you again,” Oikawa snapped, about to turn around and usher Suga away when Ushiwaka spoke again. 

“What university are you applying to, Oikawa?” Suga started at the straightforward question. Did this guy not sense Oikawa’s obvious hostility?

Oikawa seemed to think the same, because he took a second to collect himself before turning again, “I don’t see any reason to tell you.” 

“I want to be on the same team,” Ushiwaka deadpanned. 

Oikawa’s shoulders started heaving together with his breath, and even with his back turned, Suga could feel the anger oozing off him. Without another word though, Oikawa turned and grabbed Suga’s arm, ready to storm away. 

“Come on, Suga-chan. Let’s go,” Oikawa barely had the time to tug at Suga’s arm before Ushiwaka stepped forward, grabbing Oikawa in a painful looking grip.

“We could go far, Oikawa,” Ushiwaka said, standing close to Oikawa, his previously neutral gaze glinting with seriousness, “I want you.”

Oikawa let out a sound of disgust before janking his arm out of Ushiwaka’s hand. 

“ _ You _ can go to Hell,” Oikawa growled, and for a second Suga thought Oikawa was going to spit the other in the face. 

“Is Hell a physical place?” Ushiwaka asked, as if Oikawa hadn’t just told him to fuck off. 

“Why don’t you find out?” Oikawa wasted no time in walking away, bringing a dumbfounded Suga along with him. 

Before they had gotten far, Ushiwaka bid them farewell, a gesture Oikawa didn’t bother to return. Suga looked behind them, seeing the strange, tall man start jogging towards the park they had been in before. He disappeared very quickly. 

Turning his attention back to Oikawa, Suga could see the figurative dark cloud surrounding the brunet’s head. His eyes were stormy, with emotions like anger, humiliation and disgust. The grimace on his face hadn’t disappeared either; his lips were still twisted in disdain and brow wrinkled. Suga had never seen Oikawa so angry, and for the first time, Suga was actually  _ terrified _ of him. Which is why he didn’t say anything even as he could feel his forearm going numb from the tight grip Oikawa had on him. 

Suga stayed silent, struggling to keep up with Oikawa’s ridiculous speed, his long and certainly better trained legs giving him the stride advantage. It wasn’t until they came to a red light that Oikawa stopped, and  _ breathed _ . 

Still, Suga didn’t dare ask any of the many questions he had come up with. 

It didn't take long for the light to turn green, and the two of them went to the other side, silent. Though before they could go any further, Oikawa stopped again, this time not facing Suga as he talked. 

“I’m sorry about that, Suga-chan,” he scratched the back of his head, looking down into the ground, “it’s just that I was about to tell you that I— I mean, I don’t like Ushiwaka very much.” 

Suga raised his eyebrow at the strange cutoff, but decided not to mind, “who is he?”

“You don’t know? Well, I guess his full name is Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Oikawa said the name as if it gave him a bitter aftertaste. 

Suga’s eyeballs almost fell out of his head, with how wide eyed he became, “ _ that _ was him?!” 

“Doesn’t act the part of best spiker in the country, does he?” Oikawa mushed irritably. 

“I thought he was a college student!” Suga recalled how mature Ushijima had both looked and sounded, amazed by how some people just reached adulthood faster than most. Makes sense he would have if he was one of the best national high school players. 

“I wish he was, then I could deliberately avoid him,” Oikawa huffed, “but I won’t be going to the same college as him, I heard he was scouted to a different school than the one I’m aiming for.”

“What did he mean by ‘I want you’?” Suga pouted, trying to lighten the mood with a joke, “should I be worried?”

“My, Suga-chan, you don’t wanna share me?” Oikawa snickered, slinging an arm around Suga’s shoulders, but his smile was short lived, “he meant that he want me to be his setter. He’s awfully persistent about it.” 

Suga felt his cheeks heat, both because of the arm hugging him close, but also his obvious—albeit unjustified—jealousy. He didn’t have the right to keep Oikawa from anyone else. There’s  _ nothing _ holding their relationship together other than a lust for engaging their fetishes, not even volleyball, which  _ should  _ be an important part of their friendship. Suga knows how amazing Oikawa is on the court, but only now, when the reminder that they _ couldn’t _ stand on the same court became glaringly obvious, did Suga even dare to  _ imagine _ what it would be like. To stand next to someone he felt so strongly for;  _ doing  _ something they both held close to their hearts. While Suga was glad to have gone to Karasuno, Aoba Jousai suddenly felt like a bittersweet  _ what if _ . 

If Suga had gone to Aoba Jousai he could have been on the same team as Oikawa. Granted, he’d probably never play together with him anyway, considering their great difference in skill. But to  _ share  _ the losses and success of the same team, running themselves ragged for a common cause; Suga couldn’t help but to wish for a chance to share it with Oikawa. To share something so  _ important _ . 

Suga’s entire body filled with a chilling dread. This could be the last time he’d ever see Oikawa. There is  _ nothing _ binding them together. 

“Suga-chan?” Suga snapped out of his spiral of negative thoughts, only to look up at a perplexed Oikawa, “is something wrong?”

“No, why would there be?” Suga quickly answered, just a little too fast to be entirely truthful. 

“Your brow was furrowed and you looked as if you were trying to kill the ground. That’s a troubled Suga-chan if I ever saw one,” Oikawa explained his reasoning, bumping his head against Suga’s before removing his arm from the other’s shoulders. 

Suga swallowed, his head working at top speed to come up with an excuse. 

“Do you think he wants to sleep with you?” 

Suga could, and should, hit himself. 

Oikawa let out a startled laugh, before his face formed into an unattractive mask of disgust, “if Ushiwaka has a sexdrive he wouldn’t use it on me. He’s the kind of person who need a  _ reason~ _ to do stuff. Taking it up the ass has no necessary function. That’s how he is and that’s how my bedsheets will stay perfectly Ushiwaka free. Besides me punching his teeth out if he ever tried.”

Suga had to smile a little at Oikawa’s brashness, and the fact that he had been secretly reassured. It’s wrong to say this when all they have is a casual relationship, but Suga can’t  _ stand _ the thought of Oikawa with someone else. The most painful thing is that he can’t stop it either way. 

“Hm, I don’t think he seemed like a bottom anyway,” Suga joked, desperate to try and forget his emotions. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “I doubt he’d be capable of anything but the cowgirl anyway.” The comment made Suga snort, before he gasped in surprise when Oikawa’s breath ghosted over his ear. 

“Unlike  _ someone _ I know.”

Suga whipped his head around, glaring—because they are out in  _ public _ —but when he saw Oikawa’s soft, flirtatious gaze the words caught in his throat and his cheeks heated. It was pathetic, just how weak he was to the brunet. 

“And just who would that be?” Suga asked lowly, daringly. 

_ Me.  _

_ I want it to be me.  _

Instead of a bold or dismissive comment, Oikawa nudged at Suga, pushing him to the side. Suga obeyed, getting dragged into an alley, cast in shadows from the passing people. 

Suga’s breath hitched when Oikawa pressed him up against the wall with his body, so hard Suga could feel the rhythm of the other’s breath, his  _ heart _ . 

Legs growing weak, Suga grabbed Oikawa’s jacket, trying to keep himself steady as Oikawa nudged against his neck, dragging chapped lips against the sensitive skin. Suga closed his eyes, his mind growing numb to everything  _ but _ Oikawa’s touch. 

“If I could do it without hurting you, I would take you. Right now,” Oikawa promised, his voice husky and filled with passion, desire, lust, any emotion that made Suga feel like he was already being  _ taken _ . 

Suga swallowed the thick saliva in his mouth, turning his head to let his hot breath fan over Oikawa’s ear. 

“I don’t mind,” Suga whispered, licking Oikawa’s ear, grinding his body between the brick wall and Oikawa’s. 

Had he been any less turned on, Suga would have teased, but right now he could only think of Oikawa’s hard cock grinding against his hip—and how much he wanted it inside of him. It was dangerous; he wasn’t prepared, they didn’t have lubrication and even if they did, standing with all their clothes on was a hassle. 

But even if they couldn’t do it here, Suga still wanted  _ something _ . 

Suga reached up, his fingers locking behind Oikawa’s neck, pulling him down, closer, closer,  _ close _ \--

“Excuse me.”

Both Oikawa and Suga jumped, Suga feeling like he was about to have a heart attack when a gruff voice rang like a siren in his ears.  Whimpering, Suga covered his red face in his hands, before he felt arms wrap around him protectively, holding him close to Oikawa’s chest. He tried to make himself as small as possible, finding some cover in Oikawa’s muffler.

“Yes, officer?” Oikawa’s voice was high with embarrassment, and Suga was silently glad he wasn’t the only mortified one.

“Keep your hands to yourselves in public, please,” the police officer said, sounding as if he had dealt with to many situations like these to last five lifetimes, “you’re free to enjoy your girlfriend’s company in private.”

“Y-yes, of course, officer. We will be going now,” Oikawa breathed, his hand cupping Suga’s head, shielding him from the view of the officer as they got away from the wall, their scandalized reaction probably enough for the officer who nodded and walked away. After a stunned moment, Oikawa started laughing.

Suga almost wanted to hit the other, for laughing at such a devastating situation, but when he looked up and saw the relief and boyish grin on Oikawa’s face he  _ melted _ . His lips stretched into a smile and soon the laughter was bubbling up his throat. They burst out laughing, Suga into Oikawa’s jacket, and Oikawa nuzzling his face against Sugas neck. Without much thought, Suga squeezed Oikawa before pulling away and with a smile he grabbed Oikawa’s hand, pulling him out of the alley, breaking into a run. Oikawa easily kept up with Suga, both of them being out of breath because they couldn’t stop laughing, even when they finally reached the Starly Club they were giggling at the sight of each other. The excitement of doing something naughty in public had them both giddy like kindergarteners. 

When they got to their room Suga had to take a shower to calm down, and to not stink of sweat. Damn, he felt out of shape; especially when Oikawa seemed to have barely gotten warm from the rather long run. 

When Suga came out from the bathroom Oikawa sat on the bed, and Suga had to take a moment and  _ breathe _ . 

Oikawa was on the bed, changed from his jersey and trackpants, now wearing grey slacks and a white shirt that didn’t shy away from straining over the man’s muscles. His sleeves were rolled up, and by gods, Suga could have cummed from the way Oikawa was looping the red rope. The red rope that was going to hold Suga to the whims of his top. 

Oikawa had been so focused on his task that he hadn’t noticed Suga entering the room, but his face lit up immediately when he realized he was no longer alone, “hey there, Suga-chan. I thought I should get into the mood.”

“I-I, uh…” Suga swallowed around his words, almost drooling because of the sexy way Oikawa’s pectorals rippled under the white shirt. When looking at Oikawa dressed like  _ that _ it wasn’t hard imagining their scenario of boss and employee. Suga had found that it was the kind of scenario he enjoyed the most; where he played a totally inferior role compared to Oikawa, where he was  _ dependent _ on Oikawa. 

“Yes?” Oikawa tilted his head innocently, as if he wasn’t perfectly aware of how good he looked. 

Suga grumbled as he moved to the bed, sitting down, “nothing, you arrogant prick.”

“Love you too, Suga-chan,” Oikawa winked and blew Suga an air kiss before turning to concentrate on the rope again, and thank the heavens for that, or he would have seen the flicker of hurt and longing that flashed on Suga’s face.

_ Stop it, it’s nothing. _

Suga had practiced to not let the painful feeling in his chest leak out into his expression, but his guard was far from perfect, most evident in instances like these were Oikawa was casually throwing around those kinds of comments and charming smiles. Suga could have cried.

But now was not the time to wallow in self-pity. Suga had decided to enjoy this as long as Oikawa would let him, and trying to hold back tears wasn’t very enjoyable. Instead, Suga stood once more, untying his bathrobe and letting it slip off his shoulders as he sauntered up to Oikawa, placing his cheek against Oikawa’s back, letting one of his hands trace over the other’s forearm, down to his elbow and up, resting against his shoulder. Suga felt a shiver run down Oikawa’s spine, and he  _ relished _ in the fact that he could make Oikawa feel that way, too.

“How are you going to tie me?” Suga asked, doing his best to keep his voice sultry, doing his best to make the brunet aware of just how naked he was. 

Oikawa glanced back, his brown eyes catching on Suga’s bare shoulder for a moment before looking into Suga’s eyes, a small smirk on his lips. He took Suga’s hand, rubbing against the pale wrist with his thumb in soft motions, turning around to stare into Suga’s eyes with hot, uninhibited arousal. 

“It’s going to be a wonderful  _ display _ , Suga-chan,” Oikawa promised, his words alone making Suga shiver pleasantly. 

“Then you should hurry and put me in place,” Suga murmured back, briefly breaking their steady stare to look at the rose coloured rope, “this is an exclusive ware, after all.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow before he motioned towards the bed, “I’m all too aware of your...exclusivity.”

Suga cocked his head at the strange phrasing, but decided to not make a big deal out of it and play along as he sat down. “Exclusive things needs special wrapping, don’t they?” he said and leaned back, watching with intent interest as Oikawa kneeled in front of him. 

Despite his disposition as a bottom, Suga couldn’t help but like the vision of Oikawa on his knees for him. 

“I wanted to take my time, but you’re surprisingly needy, Suga-chan,” Oikawa smiled, snapping the rope once before he got to work.

* * *

 

Suga’s hands clenched in anticipation. He had been told to be still and wait, but it was just so damned  _ hard _ . Every time his body twitched at a sound the ropes would rub against his wrists and thighs, making him want more of the friction. He hadn’t even been touched yet, didn’t even know what Oikawa was doing, but he was breathing hard anyway, drool starting to slip out from around the ball in between his teeth. 

He hung from the ceiling by his wrists, the intricate knot and bind holding him securely upright. Today he had been bound with short ropes, leaving his body bare but thighs marred with a fishbone pattern. Really, with the way his vision and mouth were blocked, he truly felt like a wrapped gift just sitting in waiting for the intended recipient. If only said person would  _ hurry it up. _

When perhaps several minutes had passed and Suga hadn’t heard any sounds, he visibly shifted on his knees. Immediately there was a light, cold tap against the backside of his thigh, making his entire body tense up. Suga yelped in surprise, shivering as he felt the cold leather of the whip move to the inside of his leg, stroking up and down with a feather light touch.

“I thought I told you to be still,” Oikawa said nonchalantly, increasing the pressure of the whip’s movement at every word.

Suga whined lowly in response, but let out a louder, startled noise when there was a light slap to his inner thigh. The blow wasn’t painful, it was surprisingly careful, more like a tap than anything.

“I believe I told you to be quiet as well,” Oikawa said, this time with a little edge of irritation to his tone. Suga could feel his body starting to tremble; Oikawa’s voice was a notch darker than usual, like it always was when he was playing his role. 

Obediently, Suga lowered his head, waiting for Oikawa’s next action. He resisted the urge to react to the sound of Oikawa walking around the bed, resisted the urge to beg for him to take action in any way possible. The wait was torturous, and Suga doubted his time perception was accurate, but it felt like  _ hours _ . Again he moved, turning his head as if he would be able to look over his shoulder despite the blindfold. The movement ended in him letting out a short, loud cry.

Suga lurched forward as a sudden lash hit his ass, making his body tense up in both pain and pleasure. The heat spread over his skin, making his body stand on high alert. The ropes were starting to burn against his skin, making it all the better when he moved. 

“To think you’d disobey twice,” Suga took a sharp breath when Oikawa’s dark purr suddenly vibrated directly into his ear, “you really don’t have any shame, do you?”

Suga shuddered and carefully moved his body backwards, feeling the warmth from Oikawa before yet another flick of the crop made him jerk forward. This time it was to the other side of his ass, making him experience the burn of the first hit again, but he didn’t mind one bit. He moaned, earning yet another hit that had him crying out behind the gag.

“What dirty sounds you make, Sugawara,” Oikawa said, his tone rich with mirth and seduction as he traced the reddening marks along Suga’s skin with the crop. Suga whined at the comment, happy to oblige if Oikawa wanted  _ more _ .

“Is it that difficult to be quiet?” Oikawa asked harshly, the crop slapping against Suga’s thighs, “or do you have to let me know how much your perverted body likes being punished?”

Barely remembering to stay in character, Suga shook his head, biting into the gagball to  _ try _ and hold in the yelp that was about to leave him when Oikawa hit him again. 

The lashes kept coming, and Suga kept meeting them, begging for more. He threw his head back and forth, from side to side, unable to figure out what he should do with himself. The frustration of not being able to speak burdened his breathing, made his mind cloud over with all the things he  _ wanted _ to say, scream, cry,  _ anything _ . His thighs quivered, Suga could feel himself tensing up even more, almost sobbing in frustration that his entrance barely felt the guilty pleasure of the hits to his ass like this. 

After an especially powerful hit, Suga had to widen his stance to not fall over, the pleasure making his head dizzy. He jutted his ass out, screaming behind the gagball as the crop hit just to the left of his hole, making the muscles spasm with the stimuli, making his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. Then he excitedly waited for the next blow, only for it to not come. 

Instead he was hurriedly turned around, facing Oikawa who seemed frantic, swearing in panic for some reason.

“I’m sorry, did it hurt too much?” he asked, and Suga was left in confusion, “I’m sorry, you seemed so into it I didn’t notice and--

“What are you talking about?” Suga panted out the second the gag was removed from his mouth, making the other’s busy movements stop abruptly. There was a moment of silence and Suga felt a little awkward, not being able to see or anything.

“You...you dropped the keys,” Oikawa explained in bewilderment.

“I did?” Suga flexed his hands, confirming that yep, there were no keys in them. “I...didn’t notice,” he said amusedly, before a bubble of laughter burst out. He was laughing, but he could also feel Oikawa’s hands pressing down on his shoulders in alleviation. 

“Shit, don’t scare me like that!” Oikawa breathed, only a little hint of annoyance in his tone, “I thought you were hurt.”

“It felt so good I dropped the keys without noticing. I...I think you can see that I l-liked it,” Suga mentally kicked himself for stuttering; he figured he should be used to being honest by now, but that apparently wasn’t the case. 

“I guess...but still, I thought my heart was going to stop,” Oikawa’s words made Suga’s entire body warm, spreading from his chest and out to his limbs. The concern the other felt for him made his heart beat faster, stronger. He shouldn’t let his crush be so damned out of hand. The mantra he had created for himself played on a broken loop in his head; this was a physical relationship and he didn’t want to ruin it with stupid feelings Oikawa probably didn’t want anyway. 

As Suga pondered Oikawa stayed quiet, and it was only when his face was cupped by warm palms that he snapped out of his thoughts. He still couldn’t see anything, but when the mattress dipped in front of him he hesitantly raised his chin, lips trembling just slightly as he waited. 

“I’m glad I didn’t hurt you though,” the quiet whisper made Suga’s ears tingle, made him take a shuddering breath as Oikawa kissed him. 

Oikawa moved slow; his lips careful, almost scared as they brushed against Suga’s. But hesitant wasn’t what Suga wanted. He surged forward, greedily taking Oikawa’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking at the supple flesh. Oikawa breathed in in surprise, the pads of his fingers pressing just slightly harder in appreciation of Suga’s bold acts. With the encouragement, Oikawa pressed closer, his fingers weaving into Suga’s hair. Suga melted into the contact, moaning when the other’s lips moved against his own. 

Desperately, Suga wished he could free his hands, only to wrap them like a vice around Oikawa to hold him close. But he couldn’t, so instead, he pushed his body against the other’s, in an effort to make Oikawa trap  _ him _ . And without delay his plea was granted. Oikawa wrapped an arm around Suga’s waist, hoisting him up to rest on the brunette’s lap. Suga immediately crossed his ankles behind Oikawa’s back, squeezing happily when he felt the hard flesh of the other’s cock press against his own. But it wasn’t that which made Suga’s body ache with need.

No, it was the way Oikawa held him close, as if he was afraid Suga would somehow disappear if he didn’t. Oikawa kissed Suga as if to make him unable to ever touch another’s lips ever again. And it worked, worked too damn well. 

Suga wanted this; wanted it so bad because like this he could pretend it wasn’t just physical. 

It was the first time they kissed since the day they met in the café all those months ago, and it made Suga’s heart  _ soar _ .

“D-do you want to continue?” Oikawa gasped between kisses, his lips unable to leave Suga’s hungry ones.

“No, just,” Suga groaned in at the inability to use his hands, “just take me.”

Oikawa moaned in agreement, his cock jerking in interest against Suga’s ass, “wait a moment.”

Unwillingly, Suga unwrapped his legs from Oikawa, feeling the loss of warmth for a short moment before Oikawa returned, big hands pulling Suga close again. With a happy whimper, Suga felt Oikawa’s hard member against his own and grinded down, clenching his decorated thighs around the other’s hips once again. Oikawa’s palms were warm against Suga’s skin, grabbing and stroking over the binding on his legs as they kissed once more. It came as natural as breathing; slotting their lips together, the right mix of sting and tenderness in the nips at each other. 

Suga felt how Oikawa’s fingers slowly crept backwards, nails digging into his soft ass, surely leaving crescent marks to accompany the red on his skin. He gasped into the kiss when long fingers slid along the cleave of his asscheeks, teasing just shy of his entrance. Suga groaned irritably, jutting his hips back so quickly the other had not time to react, pads of his fingers skimming over the puckered ring. 

In surprise, Oikawa tore away from Suga’s mouth and flexed his fingers against the hole, feeling the muscle give way easily, “you’re already this loose?”

“I did it in the shower,” Suga simply admitted, too hungry for the contact and Oikawa’s mouth on his to give a damn about shame. 

“Gods, you’re amazing, Suga-chan,” Oikawa breathed, laying his forehead to Suga’s shoulder as if exhausted, “what would I ever do without you?”

_ ‘It’s just a figure of speech.’ _

“I don’t know what you do when I’m not here, but I do know that you should be lubing me up before you fuck me senseless now that I am,” the confidence was a thin wall around his fragile heart, but it was the best Suga could do. At the very least, when Oikawa was fucking him it was easy to ignore the pain in his heart in favour of the pleasure of his body. 

Soft kisses tickled Suga’s neck, “I’d like that.”

Without another word Oikawa reached for the lube he had probably gotten a minute ago, fingers slick and hurried when they return to Suga’s body. Without waiting, Oikawa pushes two fingers in, grunting when they slipped inside with no resistance. Suga does his best to clench around the fingers scissoring him open, enticing the other to feel the massage with something  _ else. _

And it was working, because Oikawa rushed through the motions, soon spreading Suga’s hole with both hands, big enough for a cock to snugly seat itself within. Using the leverage to his advantage, Suga rolled his pelvis in time with Oikawa’s fingers. The lube was messy all over his skin, and his slick insides made the most obscene sounds as he moved, as it it was coming from himself. Just the thought of being so aroused he’d become wet like a woman made Suga jerk in an unexpected rush of arousal. 

“It’s enough already,” Suga groaned, body grinding against Oikawa, “I-I need it, Oikawa. Fuck me,  _ please. _ ”

With an enthusiastic noise, Oikawa panted out, "you want the gag?" 

Without missing a beat, Suga's legs squeezed tighter around the other's waist, "I'd rather you shut me up."

Oikawa was quiet for a second, then he chuckled and took a new, strong grip on Suga's ass, "me too."

After a brief moment of fumbling with his clothes, Oikawa’s cock was finally slicked, the head rubbing along Suga’s cleft, pressing against him in a teasing manner. About to protest the fleeting pleasure, Suga opened his mouth, only to have himself silenced by Oikawa’s. If he ever thought about it, Suga would’ve been embarrassed about how efficient that method of silencing was on him. But he didn’t think, only responding in kin to the hungry kisses that threatened to swallow his soul whole. 

Only when he was hoisted up and slowly, carefully lowered onto Oikawa’s cock did his haze break, only to be robbed of any rational thought by the  _ god damn amazing _ feeling of being stretched open. He threw his head back, voicing his pleasure with deep, throaty moans, slowly working himself up and down in small but deliberate movements on Oikawa’s cock. 

Suga’s thighs must be painful around the other’s waist, but no complaint was heard, and Suga selfishly used Oikawa’s body for his own pleasure, lolling his head from side to side as sharp teeth nipped at his neck. Little strings of  _ “so good, it feels so good, oh god you’re amazing, you cock feels so damn goooood” _ left him in hushed whispers, and Oikawa took the praise without a single action. 

“I wonder, Suga-chan…” Oikawa murmured against Suga’s neck, “if you can cum like this, fucking yourself on my dick like the thirsty whore you are.”

_ Oh god… _

Just being called such a degrading thing...Suga whined and moved himself faster, using his arms to try and get leverage and bounce himself faster against Oikawa. His entire body was burning, fuelled by the shame of his desire to have Oikawa inside him, the desire to be  _ defiled.  _

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Oikawa laughed, tone strained with restriction, “you like it when I tell you what you are? Like how you look like the easiest little fuckboy in town when you’re so happily jumping on my cock?”

Suga nodded, but he doubted Oikawa even noticed, he was bobbing himself too fast, moves growing more and more desperate as the ropes around him started to rub with anger against his skin and cock aching with the need of release. The hands on his ass were immovable, only helping in steadying him when his legs quivered from strain, almost falling back against the bed because his muscles were  _ screaming _ at him to stop. 

“O-Oikawa…” Suga managed to say in between his wanton moans, “p-please...I can’t anymore.”

Oikawa hummed against Suga’s chest, where his lips fluttered over Suga’s skin now that he was still. The damn brunet was perfectly aware of what Suga meant, but ignored the request in favour of his teasing. On the verge of crying in frustration, Suga tightened his legs around the other, taking a deep breath.

“Tooru,” the mouth sucking his nipple abruptly stopped, and Suga could have grinned in satisfaction if he wasn’t so thirsty for release, “ _ please let me cum _ .”

A shuddering breath fanned over his wet nipple when Oikawa pulled back, and while Suga couldn’t see, he could feel a jolt of  _ something _ going over the other’s features. The hands at his ass tightened even more and Oikawa’s breath came rougher against Suga’s skin as he straightened his back, lips warm and sticky against Suga’s own. 

“So unfair, Suga-chan,” Oikawa panted between kisses, swallowing Suga’s moans as he started moving. 

The force Oikawa uses as he thrusts makes Suga’s eyes roll back, his insides clenching around the dick pounding into him. Oikawa’s hands are rough as he desperately grips at Suga’s thighs, his waist, his shoulders, as if he’s trying to get impossibly closer. Suga wants to too—god, he  _ wants _ —but his body won’t obey, drunk and overloaded on the desperate need to reach the edge.

Oikawa is there first, slamming his hips into Suga hard enough to leave bruises on them borth, breath hot on Suga’s throat and voice high in a vulnerable mewl, “ _ Koushi! _ ”

It’s quiet, it’s almost indistinguishable from the throaty breaths but Suga  _ feels _ his name spoken against his skin and he’s  _ gone _ . 

His orgasm hits him so hard he blacks out, the last sensation he’s certain he feels other than the overwhelming pleasure is the way his arms ache in protest to his violent jerk as he spills over both himself and Oikawa. 

It doesn’t take long until Suga is back among the awake, body twitching still with his release, but Oikawa was no longer inside him and his arms were free. Blinking blearily even at the dim light Suga searched the room for Oikawa, finding him easily kneeling on the floor, scissors in his hands, cutting the rope that was tying Suga’s thighs.

“Wha—,” Suga had to swallow to continue, “what are you doing?”

Oikawa glanced up, the safety scissors stilling for a moment before he cut the rope in its entirety, unleashing one of Suga’s legs. “As much as I like seeing you tied up I want you  _ awake _ . Besides, the scenes over, you can’t keep this on,” Oikawa discarded the rope to the floor, fingers gently returning to caress the marred skin, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Soft lips punctuated the statement, light kisses soothing the sting left behind on Suga’s skin. 

A chill, a shudder— _ something _ —wrecked over Suga’s body at the words. Desperate, he sat up and threaded a hand through Oikawa’s hair, feeling the rough strands give way for his fingers easily. Brown eyes glanced up, lips unmoving from the red marks on Suga’s thigh.

“You didn’t hurt me,” Suga said softly, combing the hair out of Oikawa’s face to see him better, “take your time.”

A strangled mewl left Oikawa at the words, making Suga blink in confusion. Without another word Oikawa switched his attention to Suga’s other leg, abandoning the scissors in favour of untying the rope with slow, deliberate movements. Every inch of skin the rope left Oikawa’s lips tasted, soothing the sting of blood rushing freely through the skin-deep vessels. As he did so Suga didn’t look away; he continued stroking Oikawa’s hair, sitting in silence as the other freed him of the restraints and left trails of kisses along his thigh. 

When the rope was laying uselessly on the ground Oikawa left a final, more forceful kiss to the top of Suga’s thigh before he stood. He had massaged the skin with his hands already and Suga didn’t feel any discomfort, which he showed by hopping up the bed against the headboard.

“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want water?” Oikawa asked, reaching out to cup Suga’s cheek. The gesture made Suga’s heart clamp up in a painful little lump. 

It was so careful, as if Suga was precious, meant more than a simple sex friend. It hurt that he yearned so much.

“I could do with a bottle, yeah,” Suga nodded, fighting his instinct to nudge into the hand caressing his skin. 

“Of course,” Oikawa smiled and went over to the mini fridge, bending over and showing off just how  _ damn  _ good his ass looked in those slacks. Which was annoying because Suga was trying to keep his emotions under wraps and it was a very conflicting feeling to at the same time oogle his crush’s tusch. 

When Oikawa returned he handed Suga the water before pulling the covers, laying them over Suga as he took a sip from the bottle. Then, Oikawa sat down, patiently waiting. For what Suga wasn’t sure, but he wished he had the stomach to down the entire bottle in one go so he didn’t have to look Oikawa in the eye.

But alas, he had to take a breath sometime, and the moment he did Oikawa perked up. 

“Could I have your hand?” Oikawa asked, waiting for Suga to accept his open palm.

“Uh, sure?” Suga smiled awkwardly and put his hand in Oikawa’s. A beat passed, then calloused fingers started kneading the fading marks on Suga’s wrist.

“You moved quite a bit, I heard your joints crack a few times,” Oikawa explained, moving with familiarity over the muscles and bones in Suga’s arm, “even if you don’t play volleyball that much anymore I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Oh,” Suga looked at his arms as if they had betrayed him, “I didn’t really pay attention.”

“That’s my job, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Oikawa said quietly, moving up to squeeze and knead at Suga’s shoulder.

Something about the way Oikawa said it gnawed at Suga’s nerves. As if they weren’t two, as if they both didn’t enjoy it.

“What about you?” Suga asked, and Oikawa looked up, face much closer than before as he had just reached to grab Suga’s other hand.

“Me?” Oikawa tilted his head in perplexion, until he apparently remembered what they were talking about, “of course I did too, Suga-chan. Even when my heart almost stopped, which happened twice by the way.”

Suga blushed at the reminder, pinching Oikawa’s thigh in retaliation, “you’re just sensitive.”

Oikawa smiled, recognizing Suga’s teasing for what it was, “not as much as you.”

Suga felt the muscles in his cheeks pull just a little, waiting quietly for Oikawa to finish working on his arms.

“How do you feel?” Oikawa asked after he finished massaging.

Suga rolled his shoulders and threw a mock punch at Oikawa, smiling when he let out an ‘oof’, “I feel great.”

“I’m never gonna catch a break will I?” Oikawa chuckled, falling forward to rest his forehead against Suga’s shoulder. 

The warm breath fanned over Suga’s collarbones, brown hair tickled his cheek and the weight on his shoulder was like a comfort. Suga was tempted to bury his nose into the soft fluff, but it would be  _ too _ intimate, too lover like, so he just settled for combing with his fingers instead.

They sat in silence for a while, Suga playing with the strands that started to curl with the constant ruffling and Oikawa’s hands that drew small circles at Suga’s waist. The silence went on, only broken by their breaths for a time.

Until Oikawa murmured against Suga’s collarbone;

“The kissing was nice.”

Heat immediately rose on Suga’s face and he almost hitched in his breathing, “yeah, it was.”

“We should do it more often,” Oikawa whispered, still not moving.

“Yeah, we should,” Suga agreed, wholeheartedly, but he couldn’t express his true feelings eliciting angel choirs and fireworks in his head.

A kiss to his neck.

“I’m glad you agree,” Oikawa said before raising his head, nose almost bumping into Suga’s. 

A kiss to his lips.

“I’m gonna get changed,” Oikawa said quietly, getting off the bed and going to the bathroom, leaving Suga to quietly panic.

_ He kissed me. _

Suga touched his lips, almost as if he couldn’t believe it. The quick, abashed contact somehow had him more excited than the sloppy make out during the scene, it felt so  _ right. _

Squealing in delight, Suga slid down under the covers and pulled them over his head, trying to find some semblance of calm in the hot air.

He didn’t, and Oikawa was back so quick he didn’t really have any time to compose himself, so he feigned extreme sleepiness.

Oikawa was only in his boxers when he came back to bed, casually looking like a chiseled god as he too got under the covers. He propped himself on an elbow, carefully brushing some stray strands of hair from Suga’s face. Their eyes met, and Suga could see the searching gaze and what it was asking clearly, so he got up on his forearms, leaning in.

The smile on Oikawa’s face could have powered an entire country when he too leaned in to place his lips over Suga’s. Again, the contact was short and innocent, but still butterflies fluttered in Suga’s stomach. There was something about  _ this _ , the wind down, the touches and looks that wasn’t meant for seduction or arousal, that made Suga fall deeper and deeper every time Oikawa was near.

“Are you tired?” Oikawa asked in a hushed voice, barely far enough away to keep their mouths from brushing as he spoke.

“A bit,” Suga confessed, more tired emotionally than physically, what with his heart running at the speed of light towards unrequited love.

“We should sleep then, unless you wanna do something else? Maybe eat?” Oikawa looked behind his shoulder, as if to check if there was any food.

“Nah I’m good,” Suga sighed , laying down against the crisp sheets of the bed.

Oikawa nodded and leaned down again, this time pressing a kiss to Suga’s cheek, “alright, let’s sleep.”

Suga nodded, wondering if Oikawa felt the heat in his cheeks. 

It didn’t take long for Oikawa to fall asleep, something that Suga had noticed many times now, that he was rarely the first to drift off. It was both a blessing and a curse, because it meant he could stare at Oikawa’s face for as long as he liked, but it also left him alone with his thoughts.

And with the soft, defenseless expression on Oikawa’s face  _ right there _ , his body  _ right there _ , Suga couldn’t help but to wish he could fall asleep and wake up to this view every day. 

But he has no right to it. They were casual sex friends and Suga, for the first time in half a year, thinks that all of this has been a mistake.

_ I can’t... _

Tears started slipping from his eyes, but he did his best to hold back the sobs.

_ It’s not enough...I want more. _

Carefully, to not wake the other, Suga traced his fingers lightly across Oikawa’s cheek.

_ I want it all. _

Quietly, softly, Suga leaned forward, so close he could count the other’s lashes.

_ I want Oikawa Tooru to be mine. _

With a feather light touch, Suga kissed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga's pain is my pain  
> but at least they kissed (finally)
> 
> Thank you everyone who has commented during the hiatus, I went back acouple days ago and your words really gave me the strength to continue writing. So again, thank you!


	10. Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it in time for Oisuga weekend, but at least I finished!
> 
> I hope you've all heard about the Oisuga zine Twelve that I'm going to participate in! Please visit twelveoisugazine @ tumblr for more info!
> 
> Please enjoy this slightly shorter but sinful chapter!

Palms sweaty, a cold lump in his stomach.

Suga felt like a caged animal, like a deer caught in the headlights.

He really shouldn’t feel this way.

Considering the employee was just doing her job.

“Uuuh...no, no thank you, I’m just looking,” Suga quickly avoided eye contact, hands trembling slightly as he browsed the frilly, lacy and scanty articles on the rack.

“Alright, let me know if you need any help!” the store clerk said before returning to the front desk, busying herself with something to appear like she wasn’t paying attention to the only male customer in the shop.

Suga was positively terrified, shaking like a leaf in his shoes and with good reason. Most who came into a lingerie store came looking for themselves, but most of those people were women. If asked he _could_ say he was looking for a present for his girlfriend, but he felt as if anyone would be able to see through the lie. He had considered ordering online, but with the chance of his mother opening the package before he was able to hide it had him eliminating the possibility almost immediately.

Though the fact hadn’t stopped him from _looking_ at the assortment online, at least. Now he’s just trying to find at least _one_ of the designs he liked in a size that might fit him. He had no perception of sizes for panties, or women’s clothing in general. The only reason he was here, after all, was because Oikawa had, over the past month or so, dropped hints that he _really_ want to see Suga in lingerie.

Or at least, Suga _hoped_ that was the hint.

Colour rose high on his cheeks when he accidentally bumped shoulders with a woman, apologizing in an embarrassed murmur before shooting past her and into another aisle of low racks. Gods, he _hated_ how this shop only had racks that barely reached his chest area, meaning that everyone in the entire shop could look at him and giggle (not so) discreetly.

Suppressing a miserable sigh Suga passed by a section of long laces in multiple colours, hanging from the sides of what looked to be chiffon panties and matching garter. Daring, and eager to get this embarrassing shop visit over with, Suga grabs one of the pairs that he thinks might be able to fit and marches up to the cashier. He doesn’t mean to slam the article down, but there’s a resounding _thud_ and Suga wishes he could melt into a puddle and evaporate to avoid the clerk’s amused look.

“Will that be all?” she asks after registering the article.

“Yes!” Suga almost hissed as he wiped out his card to pay. The cashier nods and waits for the receipt to print.

“Would you like a bag?” she asked, smile too knowing for Suga’s taste.

Suga nodded and made a silent thank you prayer in his head when the cashier first used a thin paper to wrap around the undergarment before pulling out an anonymous brown bag to put it in. In a moment of relief, Suga accepted the bag and put it in his own larger handbag for even less suspicion from others on the street. After doing so, he gave a curt nod to the clerk and hurried outside.

His face was hit by a cold October wind, making him shudder as he started down the street. He had to go to the bookstore now, to purchase some kind of study material to be able to defend and hide part of the truth as to why he had to go out today. On Friday he had a test in maths, and he wanted to get a few extra problems to work with, to satiate his mother’s worries about his upcoming exams.

Really, her worry was an excess, Suga had studied hard and placed top of the class in the latest mock exam. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her, her anxiety might be stemming from the fact that those on top are usually knocked down.

Depending on what kind of top of course.

Giggling quietly to himself, Suga imagined how shocked Oikawa would be if he suddenly flipped the script. It would be amazing to see his shocked expression, and a fun tumble as they fought for the right to stay above.

But that’s something lovers do.

As usual, Suga’s face darkened at the thought. The times his mind turned in this direction were increasing, no longer an afterthought of fantasies, but a constant accompanying Oikawa’s image in his mind. The urge to cry himself to sleep in self pity had been tempting many times, but he knew he couldn’t blame anyone but himself. He was just desperate. Desperate for the pleasure and semblance of meaning more than a sexual partner and friend, Suga allowed the self imposed torture to go on, against his own recommendation. It was just so _hard_ to not look into Oikawa’s eyes and feel and want _too much_.

Suga knows he has to end it, if not for his own sake then for Oikawa’s. He was a free spirit, and Suga could also see him being weighed down by unwanted feelings. The trust Suga felt for Oikawa was strong, but it was also what made him worry that if Oikawa ever got to know his true feelings he’d stay as Suga’s partner out of _obligation_. Suga wasn’t sure, but he had a pretty solid guess that he was the longest lasting partner Oikawa had ever had. Obviously, it was probably not too far off in the future that Oikawa would call it off anyway.

Suga’s problem was if he should race towards the finish line on his own, or have it come to him.

While lost in thoughts about the closest thing he has to a relationship, Suga went on autopilot through the bookstore, paying and leaving without really registering he was even there. Not until he was down at the subway platform did he confirm that he had indeed proceeded from point A to point B, being forced out of his thoughts by the jostling of other awaiting passengers.

Grumbling, Suga squeezed his bag to his chest, waiting for the train to arrive to see if he could even get on. Obviously, he couldn’t, not without being pushed in by the station attendants, so he just opted to wait for the next train instead. Others had the same idea, but the platform was nowhere nearly as packed anymore. Which is why Suga reacted with a yelp and jump when he felt hands on his waist.

Ready to yell and punch his assailant in the face, Suga turned, only to come face to face with a lovely boy looking as if he had just pulled a very funny prank.

“Hey there, Suga-chan, fancy meeting you here,” Oikawa’s eyes glinted with mischief, hands out as if he was going to try and grab Suga again.

“Oikawa!” Suga gasped in disbelief, “what are you doing here?”

“Stake out after cute boys, what else?” Oikawa grinned, and even if Suga was flattered he was also incredulous, “I’m just kidding, I was shopping for new shoes. I realized my winter boots from last year were kind of banged up.”

“Hm, did you find any?” Suga looked at Oikawa’s hands, seeing them empty.

Oikawa shook his head, “well, I kind of did, but they didn’t carry the colour I wanted so I’m gonna order them online. What about you, Suga-chan?”

“I came to pick up a book with mathematical exercises,” Suga said, choosing to not elaborate that the book was only an excuse for his _real_ purpose.

“Sounds...fun,” Oikawa did not sound genuine at all, distracted by something by the tracks, “are you going home now?”

“Yeah, I think so, why?” Suga glanced over at the timetable, seeing that the train was due in a minute.

“I’m going in that direction too for a few stops, going to visit my sister. We can ride together?” Oikawa asked, stepping ever so closer to Suga, hidden in the throes of people around them.

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure,” Suga agreed without thinking, acutely aware of the hand on his hip and not much else.

The train rolled in, and Suga let himself be guided by Oikawa, being some of the last to fit inside the doors as they slid shut. As per usual, the train was filled with businessmen and students heading home, since a lot of schools and companies stayed open on Saturdays. Suga stood with his back pressed against the door, Oikawa looming over him like a protective shield. The train had barely started moving before the hand on his waist slid down further and there was a nose in his hair.

“You smell good, Suga-chan” Oikawa whispered, fingers gently rubbing Suga’s side through his jacket, “like you do before we _start_.”

A slow shiver runs down Suga’s back, Oikawa is using _that_ voice and Suga can see where this is going, even before a jostle of the train gives Oikawa a reason to push against him. Suga feels the soft bulge against his hip, and his fingers twitch with effort to not draw in a too loud breath.

“W-we’re on a _train_ , Oikawa…” Suga murmurs, but there is no heat behind it, no resistance to the hot breath fanning over his ear.

“I know, so if you want to stop, tap me twice,” Oikawa waits a beat, waits to see if Suga has any objection. But none is coming, because even if Suga isn’t _this_ kind of exhibitionist, Oikawa is _close_ and _here_ and—

Suga bites his lip when he feels fingers brush over his crotch. They rub him, feeling the shape of his dick through his pants. The touch is still light, as if it wasn’t meant to be there, and Suga clench his thighs together. Oikawa stills against him—if to wait for permission or give the illusion of getting caught, Suga doesn’t know.

In seconds the touch returned, a little more forceful, with a purpose. Suga let out short, heavy breaths, pressing up against the door as to not make it _too_ obvious what was happening. It’s difficult, schooling his expression to those who may glance up and past Oikawa’s shoulder. Surely his face was tomato red and the exhilaration and fear of getting caught, so maybe they’d think he has a fever.

The teasing touches follow the seams of his pants, the line of his undergarments beneath, the line where leg meets body. Suga sudders and feels like he’s walking on fire, jumpy and hyper aware of every motion. There’s a touch to his bare skin where Oikawa lifts his jacket, and Suga has to bite the inside of his cheek to not make a sound. Nails scrape his hip when Oikawa hooks his fingers on the waistline of Suga’s pants, dipping dangerously low before going to safer territory again.

That isn’t much better though, because Oikawa finds his navel, teasing the sensitive skin around it and flicking over the nerve that runs straight down to Suga’s groin. Oikawa moves to tease the hardening tip of Suga’s cock through his clothes, applying much more force than usual to give the same effect. The combined teasing has Suga’s legs turn to jelly, leaving him a victim to the swaying of the train. He falls forward, bracing himself against Oikawa to keep himself upright.

Suddenly, Oikawa’s hands are nowhere to be felt, and Suga blinks in confusion before he realizes the train is slowing down and people are shuffling to get closer to the door they’re standing by. An arm goes around his waist, pulling him flush against Oikawa before he could be swept away by the moving stream of people. When the doors close, Suga is even more crowded against the doors, despite Oikawa’s best efforts.

It also gives an excuse. An excuse for Oikawa to push his leg between Suga’s thighs, giving him sweet friction. Even though he doesn't need it, Suga grabs Oikawa’s jacket for support, or maybe to ground himself. Unconsciously, Suga starts to move his pelvic in time with Oikawa, chasing the pleasure and all that came with it. In return, Suga felt one of Oikawa’s hands grip his hip, pressing them further together, letting the other grind his own erection against Suga.

Suga’s head falls forward, his forehead hitting Oikawa’s shoulder. It lets him hide the little whine he lets out from their minute movements, and Oikawa responds with a soft kiss to his neck and large hands on his back. Suga pushes into the contact, shuddering when tentative fingers find the hem of his jacket, pulling it up just slightly to feel the skin just above his beltline. Carefully, Oikawa’s fingers settle against Suga’s back, as if the contact was somehow more sinful than the way their legs tangled.

With his hands, Oikawa pulled Suga forward, grinding them together, miniscule movements spurring them closer to full arousal even as others stand so close. Suga should be protesting, should use their safe-word, tell Oikawa to stop, but he doesn’t want to. Instead, he helps the rhythm along, grinding his stiffening cock against Oikawa, relishing in the fact that Oikawa is doing the same.

With so many people around them there’s no way Suga can coax Oikawa into a kiss, but his mouth feels lonely, and so Suga turns his head slightly to brush his lips against the patch of skin under Oikawa’s ear. They’re pressed so tightly together that Suga can’t miss how a shiver runs through Oikawa at the action, or how his hips stutter in a jerk.

The sense of power that comes with Oikawa’s reaction leaves Suga almost intoxicated, and he doesn’t notice the hand that is lightly stroking his thigh until he feels Oikawa’s nails dig into his back with light pressure.

Dazed, Suga blinks and looks down, at first only registering how he and Oikawa pressed together and the growing desire at seeing just how much Oikawa was straining in his jeans. The fact that there is one hand too many on him at first has him bewildered, until he follows the hand and up the arm, blood freezing when he sees it belongs to _someone else_.

Immediately stiffening, Suga turns his head into Oikawa. The man hadn’t been looking at him, but he could look over any moment. He tugged Oikawa closer, trying to shuffle away from the unwelcome touch, but the train being jammed full made it difficult.

“Suga-chan?” Oikawa whispered, his voice breathy, “what’s wrong?”

Suga was ineffectively trying to get the old man to _stop_ , the swatting of his hand doing little to deter him. He didn’t want Oikawa to see, because Suga is a grown ass man and can get rid of one groper on his damn own. Just as he was about to grab the strangers fingers and yank them in a faulty direction, Oikawa shifted and rudely justled the people around them, shielding Suga from the businessman.

“ _Don’t_ touch what isn’t yours,” Oikawa hissed, abandoning the sensual grinding to instead wrap his arms tightly around Suga, keeping them close together and unmistakably as a unit.

Suga’s mouth had gone dry, head woozy from the sudden declaration on Oikawa's part.

_“Don’t touch what isn’t yours.”_

Suga buried his face in Oikawa’s chest, hiding the grin on his face.

_Yes, yours._

Suga couldn’t see anything but the fabric of Oikawa’s jacket, but he didn’t need to, didn’t _want_ to. Suga merely pressed closer, a low, approving moan building behind his sealed lips. Oikawa probably couldn’t hear it over the rumbling of the train, but Suga made sure to nuzzle his cheek against the firm frame of the other.

“We’re getting off at the next station,” Suga felt the words whispered through the strands of his hair, nodding in agreement. The arms that had previously been at his hips moved up, wrapping around him, holding him close, and Suga wondered if Oikawa could feel the intense beating of his heart. Suga sure felt like he was vibrating like a bass every time his heart beat, like he was about to burst out of his skin and the only thing holding him together was the tight embrace.

Suga lost himself in the sense of tranquility, drunk on the warmth and scent of Oikawa that enveloped him. Nudging his nose to Oikawa’s collar, he could feel the faint lingering of deodorant, some kind of leafy scent that mixed so well with Oikawa’s own. He couldn’t place it, but there was just _something_ about the way Oikawa smelled that made the fine hairs on Suga’s body stand on end, and right now he had a frontrow seat.

In a delirious moment of self-fulfillment, Suga let the tip of his tongue brush against the sensitive skin of Oikawa’s neck, feeling the other’s adam’s apple bob in a swallow.

Ah, the familiar feeling of satisfaction.

Greedily, Suga tried to taste the scent, lapping and sucking at Oikawa’s collarbone. A low rumble vibrates between them, and Oikawa’s arms tighten around him, but the warning goes unheeded. Suga wonders if this is what it would be like if he was Oikawa’s boyfriend. Pressed tight together were anyone could see, without asking permission, having it for granted. Because he know Oikawa isn’t pushing him away, merely warning him that he’s pushing their luck.

And that Suga should be ready to deal with the consequences.

Gods, he is. He is, and by Oikawa’s quick breaths, he knows it too.

Finally, _finally_ the train stops and the doors open. Oikawa doesn't even bother to look where they are, just determinedly steering Suga towards the exit, an arm still securing Suga to his side. Suga feels his cheeks heat up further, and he holds his bag in front of him, hoping that no one can see how painfully aroused he is.

Fortunately, the washrooms are tucked away from the main walkway, so no one pays any mind to the two flustered teenagers hurrying inside.

Suga wonders if they should have checked a bit more thoroughly if anyone was there, but when Oikawa pushes him up against the locked door of the furthest stall Suga feels the intense gaze drain him of anything that isn’t _Oikawa_.

“You dirty, dirty boy, Suga-chan,” Oikawa whispers as he forces Suga to spread his legs with his knee, “did you like being molested when so many were around that much?”

Suga nods and tries to surge up to put his lips to Oikawa’s, but he’s stopped and pressed even harder against the door. Before he can whine in protest, Oikawa’s deft fingers comes up to tickle at his throat, grabbing his chin and tilting it back. Suga bites his lip, a submissive mewl muffled in his throat as he remembers how Oikawa had touched him on the train.

“Only when you did it,” Suga confesses, expecting a reward at his honest words, but instead being met with an irritated scowl.

“Yeah, when  _I_ did it,” Oikawa growls, running his free hand down Suga’s side, the side that the other man had touched, “it’s only me who can do that to you.”

Suga nods in agreement, because yes, he didn’t _want_ anyone else to do it either. Only Oikawa had that privilege, had that trust. Suga rests his hands around Oikawa’s neck, pulling him down until they can feel each other’s breath over their lips, “you’re the only one I want to touch me like that.”

Oikawa stutters, lips parting in a silent breath before Suga swallows it. The mouth on his feels _so right_ , and Suga can’t help the moan that accompanies his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth. The smacking of their lips and hurried breaths every time they re-adjust themselves are far to audible for a public toilet, but neither of them care, not when they can feel each other’s hard cocks through their clothes, the urgency to do something about it making them reckless.

Hands go down to the zipper of his jeans, and Suga eagerly helps them along by wiggling his body to make the offending garment fall to the floor as soon as the button is popped. Then, before Oikawa pulls down Suga’s boxers, his nails dig into the flest of Suga’s inner thigh, sending a pleasurable stretch through the muscle there, making his dick tingle.

“I don’t have any lube, Suga-chan,” Oikawa mumbles between kisses, “so let me fuck your thighs?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Suga hisses, aching for another kiss and more, more, _more_.

Oikawa seems pleased, because he gives another squeeze to Suga’s thigh as he surges in again, tongue eagerly caressing Suga’s palate to distract him. It works, because Suga is too focused on working his tongue against Oikawa’s to notice what the other is doing until he can feel stiff leather forcing his thighs together.

With a startled gasp Suga breaks away from the kiss, looking down to see Oikawa securing his belt halfway down Suga’s thighs, making him lean on Oikawa for support.

“O-Oikawa…” Suga clings to Oikawa’s shoulders, whimpering when Oikawa yanks down his underwear just under his ass.

“Sssh,” Oikawa leaves a kiss at Suga’s temple, soothing him with gentle caresses over his ass and hips, “it’ll feel good, but if you don’t like it, just tell me to stop.”

Helpless against the soft voice and coiling lust inside him, Suga nods, burying his face in the crook of Oikawa’s neck as the brunette shuffles to position himself. Suga takes a deep, steadying breath when he feels Oikawa’s cock poke against his balls, muscles tensing. But then Oikawa is _pushing_ and Suga moans against Oikawa’s shoulder.

Oikawa’s large cock makes his flesh yield, fitting snugly into the silky heat between his thighs. His balls and cock pulse with the pressure, trapped between their bodies. Nails dig into his ass cheeks, Oikawa pounding so hard against him their thighs slap together and Suga desperately tries to hang on, hand on to his sanity and rationality.

“Suga-chan…” Oikawa pants, his lips moving against Suga’s pulse, “you’re so good, Suga-chan…”

Suga keens at the praise, clutching Oikawa tighter, kissing his cheek in a wordless ‘you too’.

The gesture sends a shiver through Oikawa that Suga feels, and he continues, keeping his noise down while peppering Oikawa’s face and throat with kisses. Oikawa’s precum is wetting his thighs, their motions sound filthier than ever and Suga clenches his legs to make it even better. When he does Oikawa makes a strangled sound and it’s so unexpected Suga is unable to stop the sudden bolt running over his body, making his pelvic stutter and orgasm come crashing into him like a storm.

“T-Toor _uuuu_!” Suga all but yelps, hanging onto Oikawa for dear life, vision blanking out for a few, mind blowing moments as Oikawa chases him over the edge, his movements only stopping when a low, satisfied groan warms Suga’s neck. The warmth of Oikawa’s cum spill all over the inside of Suga’s thighs and pulled down underwear, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Maybe it was the masochist in him, but it felt as if it was the proof that he was Oikawa’s.

God’s, Suga really want more.

But more is the opposite of what he gets when Oikawa pulls away, his softening cock slipping from between Suga’s legs. Suga doesn’t want to let go--probably can’t, unless he want to end up on the floor--so he makes a displeased grumble and digs his fingers into Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa chuckles at his childish act, but does pull Suga with him when he goes to sit on the toilet lid. He arranges Suga across his lap, quickly working to free Suga’s legs as soon as he’s able.

“You’re amazing, Suga-chan,” Oikawa mumbles, hands rubbing at the dents the belt has made in Suga’s skin to soothe the ache and help the blood flow.

“Mmm, you too,” Suga returns the gesture with a kiss, lips moving with less urgency, focusing on feeling Oikawa move against him instead. Oikawa makes no move to deepen the action, smiling like he knows a secret around Suga’s bottom lip as he gives it a teasing tug.

The hands on his thighs ventures upward, dipping in the wet space at the apex, nails digging into the flesh, like he’d done before. Suga moans a warning, that he better not start something he wasn’t ready to go through with.

“Feels like we’re pushing our luck if we go again,” Oikawa whispers against Suga’s mouth, but he doesn’t sound half as worried as he should be.

“We most definitely are,” oh, Suga was the same.

But they’re still spent, and neither of them has the energy to move. Instead, they close their eyes and lose themselves in another kiss, one with a bit more tongue, but still unhurried. As if this was a given thing, Suga lays his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders, and in turn Oikawa wraps his arms around Suga’s waist, pulling each other closer until there’s no space between them. It feels so natural, almost as if Oikawa loves him as much as Suga does.

_A bitter reminder._

Suga is the one to break away, lips wet and swollen from the gentle but insistent touches, and his heart flutters when he sees the peaceful expression on Oikawa’s face. Carefully, Suga lays a hand on Oikawa’s cheek, caressing the smooth skin. Brown, half lidded eyes watch him intently as he continues the search, curious. He doesn’t look for anything in particular, but when Oikawa smiles Suga feels as if he’s found it anyway.

The loud beat of his own heart reminds Suga that this is too dangerous territory, and he has to step out of bounds before he gets burned.

As if on cue they hear someone enter the room, and a series of disturbing gasps and hulking noises totally ruins the mood. Suga scrunch his nose and stands up, reaching for his pants. Too late he realizes his entire nether region is covered in semen, and he grumbles a little, feeling the sticky mess inside his underwear.

Oikawa also seems to realise what makes him pause, and lets out a careful breath, “sorry about that.”

Suga shakes his head, sure it felt weird, but he’d live. He just couldn’t sit down until he got home and cleaned up, which was not the worst thing that could happen. He makes quick work of his clothes after that, making sure he looks about as unrumpled as he had before entering. Thank goodness he wore knit today.

“Next time, let’s go somewhere a bit more private,” Oikawa said lowly after he had buttoned himself up, leaning in to drag that sinful mouth over Suga’s temple, “there’s so much more I want to do to you.”

Suga swallows and settles a hand at Oikawa’s waist, “and I want you to do much more to me.”

Oikawa seems surprised, judging by the quiet exhale that tickles Suga’s ear, “such as?”

“Um...I don’t know if you want to but…” Suga bites his lip, wondering how to bring up a little something he’d fantasised about for years, and that today’s happenings had reminded him of.

“Hmm?” Oikawa straightens a little, reaching up to fix a few wild strands on top of Suga’s head. The usual ones flop back up, and Oikawa smiles at the insistence.

“I really li...uh, find the thought of doing it with a stranger arousing so I was wondering…” Suga lowered his voice to a mere whisper, afraid that someone would hear him, “if we could do a rapeplay?”

The patting motion over his head stopped, Oikawa’s face falling. For a second Suga thought he crossed a line, with the way Oikawa stood frozen, but then he sobered, fingers gliding down to cup the back of Suga’s neck.

“Do...do you know what you’re asking of me?” Oikawa asks, eyes hard, “you’re asking me to be violent. Truly forceful, not like the other times, Suga-chan.”

“Yes, I know,” Suga nods, and strangely, he can somehow feel the beating of Oikawa’s heart against his neck; quick and erratic.

“I will play a predator,” Oikawa stated, his other hand gripping Suga’s waist, “do you really want me to use you in a way that doesn’t care for your pleasure?”

With the way Oikawa was looking at him, Suga almost had his doubts. But at the same time, Suga trusted Oikawa, had trusted him so many times before, he wasn't about to stop now.

“If it’s you, I know you’ll take care of me,” Suga said and squeezes Oikawa’s waist a little, “I trust you, Oikawa.”

The assurance seems to ease Oikawa’s reluctance, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I haven't forgotten about the lingerie, it's just that the time is not yet right...
> 
> Just a bit more, Suga
> 
> Please come talk to me on twitter! @Thelexisama or @Lexificlets (latter is voltron and Sheith centric though)


End file.
